Encuentro en la Isla
by Janeth Haruka
Summary: No es la Primera vez que va de vacaciones ahí, una paradisíaca isla diminuta y preciosa denominada Moon, perteneciente al archipiélago de las Cook (Océano Pacífico). Pero ahora a ido casi a la fuerza. Ella, toda una nadadora de élite, ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico terrible y se encuentra completamente destrozada. Pero lo que le espera ahí Jamas se lo imagino
1. Chapter 1 Mi Terrible Realidad

**_…Aca les traigo esta nueva historia que baso en un libro que hace poco termine de leer y no pude evitar imaginarme a mis dos personajes preferidos y adaptarla a ellas es decir a Haruka y Michiru; es un libro de Jeniffer Fulton llamado "Encuentro en la Isla"._**

**_De donde salió esta idea…..bueno …la verdad salió hace poco cuando empecé a leer la historia que nuestra bella Mariel-Kahio ha adaptado y nos ha traído a este espacio como lo es "Jardín Oscuro" (Muy linda historia por cierto) y fue la razón por la que me puse a buscar un poco mas de Jeniffer Fulton y me encontré con la agradable sorpresa de este libro._**

**_Espero sea de su agrado….que más que decir que algo que todos sabemos y es que Los personajes no me pertenecen y que la historia tampoco._**

**"ENCUENTRO EN ****LA ISLA"**

**CAPITULO I**

**"Mi Terrible Realidad"**

Era un día de verano típico de Tokio. El sol ardía tórrida e implacablemente y, en el puerto, algunas embarcaciones de placer, de nombres tan manidos como Pussy Galore y Freudian Slip, daban vueltas con su carga de famosos en vacaciones y camareros guapos de pelo oscuro. Las gaviotas seguían la estela de los yates peleándose estruendosamente por las olivas que de vez en cuando les tiraban por la borda, o por algún pez aturdido. El teatro de la Ópera, meta de una turba de felices turistas armados de cámaras fotográficas, se alzaba imponente sobre un cielo de postal. En el transbordador de Manly, los lugareños bostezaban y toma balatas de Foster; una brisa caprichosa jugueteaba con los suaves cabellos de un puñado de colegialas que habían hecho novillos.

Michiru Kahio se retocó la acua cabellera colocada en una cola de caballo contemplando la escena con desánimo.

-Me aburro anunció.

¿Sólamente?

Amy, su prima, la observaba con un tipo de exasperación.

¿No es suficiente? Con un suspiro, Amy empezó a rebuscar en el bolso hasta que encontró unos pañuelos de papel. Michiru no los aceptó.

¡Y a ti qué te importa! ¡No se trata de tu vida! exclamó. Unas lágrimas le resbalaron por debajo de las gafas.

Pues claro que me importa, Michiru. Volvió a ofrecerle los pañuelos y esperó a que se hubiera secado la cara - Sé que es frustrante, pero las lesiones de esa clase no se curan de la noche a la mañana.

-¡Frustrante! Eso es el eufemismo del año. Vivir en casa me está machacando. Mi madre me atiborra de comida sin parar y mi padre no deja de insistir en que vaya a nadar con el maldito equipo de minusválidos. Y además, con todos los trofeos por ahí...se sonó la nariz con furia - No quieren quitarlos de en medio. Se lo he pedido, pero no quieren.

Dales tiempo, Michiru. Ellos también tienen que asimilarlo.

Lo dices como si me hubiera muerto. Y más valía que así fuera, la verdad, me lo merezco...— Se quedó mirando el agua, que se arremolinaba sobre la proa del transbordador. En circunstancias normales, le gustaba mucho hacer la travesía del puerto, notar el aire limpio y salado en la cara y el discordante zumbido de la ciudad flotando por encima del agua. Pero ahora nada le procuraba placer. Era como si estuviera muerta, pensó con amargura. Su vida se había echado a perder.

Michiru!—dijo Amy con un matiz de reprobación en la voz; ya hemos hablado de eso. Hace seis meses del accidente…Echó una ojeada a las piernas de su prima pero rápidamente miró a otro lado—.Tienes que dejar de culparte.

"Es que fue culpa mía".

"Todos cometemos errores, y creo que ya has pagado el tuyo con creces".

-"¡Bueno, no todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo"! …..Desde el accidente, se lo habían repetido mil veces: «Qué suerte has tenido. Ha sido un milagro». Pero detrás de esas forzadas palabras de ánimo siempre acechaba la pregunta impronunciable: « ¿Cómo es que Eudial murió y tú no?». Por derecho, tendría que haber sido al contrario. Eudial era más joven, tenía mejores perspectivas de ganar una medalla con el equipo olímpico. Y además era dulce, tierna y encantadora... todo lo que no era ella. Las lágrimas le resbalaron por la barbilla hasta las manos.

—

"Todo el mundo cree que tendría que haberme muerto yo. Todo..."—

"Un momento" -la interrumpió Amy "¡eso no es cierto, sencillamente, y lo sabes! Todo el mundo está deseando que te restablezcas del todo..." dejó la frase inacabada; su expresión de dolor traslucía irritación por haber pronunciado palabras tan crudas.

—

"¡Bueno, no contengas el aliento!"

Michiru dio una patada al bastón que tenía al lado—. "Tú mírame, apoyada en esta mierda de cosa como una abuelita. No volveré a nadar. Mi vida se ha terminado..."- contuvo un sollozo. Seguramente, Amy ya estaba harta de oírla. Lo único que hacía ahora era llorar y lamentarse. Pero Amy le tomó la mano.

"Necesitas largarte una temporada, Michí", alejarte de todo esto. De tus padres, de los periodistas, de todo. Tienes que marcharte de Tokio, irte a otro lugar donde puedas pensar. Créeme

—

Michiru empezaba a protestar, pero ella insistió

"un cambio te sentaría tan bien como el reposo. Además, ya es hora de que empieces a pensar en el futuro" Dijo Amy.

"Yo no tengo futuro".

"¡Qué sandez!"

—

Amy le sacudió los hombros suavemente

"Sólo tienes veintidós años. ¡Claro que tienes futuro! No irás a nadar a las Olimpiadas, pero la inmensa mayoría de la población tampoco, y no sobrevivimos mal del todo."

"No lo entiendes"….replicó Michiru con resentimiento. Amy hizo caso omiso.

"Entonces, está decidido. Voy a buscarte unas vacaciones a kilómetros de aquí. Sé cuál es el lugar perfecto".

"No. Me niego categóricamente"—replicó Michiru, con una mala sensación al respecto. Sin darse cuenta, con los años había caído en el hábito de hacer exactamente lo que Amy quería. Porque Amy era para ella como una hermana menor, suponía. Amy que ya estaba comportándose como si ella estuviera de acuerdo en todo.

"Te encantará, ya lo verás"—le prometió.

"Amy, he dicho que no"…. Habría sido más fácil hablar con verdadera resolución si la idea de marcharse de Tokio no le resultara tan atractiva. Pero en realidad querías decir que sí

"Querida mía, lo llevas escrito en esa carita tristona que tienes. ¿Por qué negarse?

respondió Amy con suficiencia

"Supongo que te refieres a aquella isla asquerosa" refunfuñó Michiru.

—"Bueno, la última vez te lo pasaste de miedo..."comentó Amy, deshaciéndose en sonrisas.

* * *

Haruka abrió los ojos y esperó, inmóvil entre las sábanas, a que un grito se le despegara de la garganta. Pero lo que tenía que haber sido un chillido se quedó en un suspiro, que escapó entre sus labios como el gas de una botella de soda. Concentrando las fuerzas, movió primero las manos y después los pies. Y volvió a quedarse a la espera, aunque no sabía a la espera de qué. El sueño. Se tocó la cara con manos temblorosas. Tenía la piel pegajosa. Se miró la mano atentamente. Le pareció blanca y deshinchada a las primeras luces del día. La dejó caer sobre el pecho y no la movió de allí. Miró a su alrededor: estaba en la habitación de un hotel. Unas paredes anodinas, desnudas, le devolvían la mirada. Un espejo de cuerpo entero abría la boca en la pared de enfrente. Se bajó de la cama y deambuló sin propósito en dirección a la mujer alta de pelo corto rubio que se reflejaba allí. Unos ojos verdes de enormes pupilas, sumidos en la sombra, la miraban a los ojos a su vez; y el resto, sólo el vacío. Dio media vuelta, recogió unas prendas de vestir y se retiró a la soledad impersonal del cuarto de baño. Unas horas más tarde, estaba en el bar tomando una margarita; oía vagamente a la banda musical, que mutilaba una canción de Springsteen.

No le gustaba nada beber sola en un bar de hotel, esquivando miradas ilusas de hombres a la caza y, menos aún, tener que competir con ellos por un rato de conversación con alguna mujer. Ojalá hubiera podido tomar un vuelo directamente desde Los Angeles el día anterior, cuando llegó. Pero Robert B. Hausmann en persona había insistido en verla antes de que partiera hacia las islas Cook. Tamborileó con los dedos, vació la copa e hizo una seña para que le sirvieran otra. Llegar tarde no era propio del director ejecutivo de la Argus Chemco. Se preguntó hasta dónde habría llegado su jefe con la negociación sobre la isla Moon. Según su propia experiencia, Hausmann jugaba a ganar, pero, en esta ocasión, sospechaba que tendría que abandonar su adorado proyecto. No era tan fácil encontrar una isla apropiada para los vertidos químicos. Había que tener en cuenta muchos factores, como la localización, la proximidad de viviendas y la importancia política o estratégica del lugar. Y últimamente, a pesar de los incentivos económicos que las compañías como la Argus podían ofrecer, casi todas las naciones más pobres empezaban a mostrarse reacias a que otros países convirtieran sus costas en vertederos. La Argus llevaba ya más de un año buscando un emplazamiento adecuado en el Pacífico Sur, dando largas a clientes con materiales de desecho que ofrecían contratos muy lucrativos a la compañía para que les resolviera el problema del vertido. Sin embargo, ahora, Hausmann parecía convencido de que lo conseguiría. El primer ministro de las islas Cook había mostrado cierto interés en la propuesta de la Argus. Y quién podía culpar al buen hombre, con la responsabilidad que tenía sobre la  
economía de una inestable república bananera absolutamente dependiente de los ingresos en divisas. Haruka removió la bebida con indolencia, pero se tensó al oír su nombre en voz alta.

" ¿Doctora Tenoh?" Volvió la cabeza y se encontró con una mujer de treinta años cumplidos, melena negra y ondulada hasta los hombros, hermoso cutis oliváceo y un cuerpo para morirse.

"Está usted hablando con ella" — respondió con una sonrisa lenta e incitante. La deliciosa desconocida le dio un breve apretón de manos.

"Me llamo Rei Hino, ayudante de Robert Hausmann.

"Encantada de conocerla".— Mientras la invitaba a sentarse con un gesto, se preguntó qué habría sido de Hilda Gruber, la defensora habitual de Hausmann

"¿Puedo invitarla a tomar algo?" se ofreció, sin dejarde apreciar la forma en que, al sentarse, la falda se apretaba a los muslos de Rei.

"Un martini, gracias"…..- Rei sacó un sobre de su maletín y se lo entregó

"El señor Hausmann me ha pedido que le transmita sus disculpas. Tuvo que regresar al Este inesperadamente por un asunto urgente. Aquí encontrará los documentos con las últimas instrucciones sobre el proyecto Isla Moon"…..- Haruka abrió el sobre rasgándolo y miró el contenido por encima. Al parecer, había grandes posibilidades de adquirir la isla Moon, aunque, naturalmente, las negociaciones se encontraban todavía en un momento delicado. La valoración de la isla que se le encomendaba debía llevarse acabo con la mayor discreción, y tenía que confirmar a la mayor brevedad posible la conveniencia del emplazamiento, el posible alcance de laoperación y el tiempo estimado de los preparativos para la adecuación del lugar. Hausmann se encontraba en esos momentos negociando con un importante cliente nuevo; por tanto, cuanto antes supiera la fecha probable de comienzo de las actividades, mejor.

—

"¿Cuándo se va el señor Hausmann a Rarotonga?" ….-Preguntó Haruka

"Tiene concertada una reunión con el propietario de la isla Moon"…- contestó Rei consultando el filo fax — "dentro de cuatro días. Eso le daría un margen de tiempo para hacer una rápida evaluación inicial del emplazamiento".

"Dígale que ese día estaré en condiciones de confirmarle la viabilidad del proyecto" …concluyó Haruka.

"Así se lo comunicaré"…..Rei tomaba nota a toda prisa

"¿Puedo ayudarla en alguna otra cosa?"…..Haruka la miró a los ojos y sonrió lánguidamente.

" ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?"

**Continuara…..**

**_[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[_**

**Saludos grandes, nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2 El Viaje

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**"El Viaje"**

"Bien, ya hemos llegado" — dijo Amy, y dejó el equipaje de Michiru en la báscula de facturación

" ¿Estás bien?"

"Pues claro" - ….contestó Michiru de mala manera. Ojalá la gente dejara de preguntarle lo mismo todo el tiempo. Lo hacían sólo porque se alegraban de que le hubiera pasado a ella, y no a ellos, y se sentían culpables. Echó una mirada a las caras de alrededor y vio a desconocidos que apartaban la vista rápidamente. Todo cambia cuando se es joven y se va cojeando con un bastón. La gente se queda mirando fijamente o finge que no existes. No se puede asistir a una maldita barbacoa sin que se presente el sandio de turno a taparte con una mantita. ¡En verano, por el amor de Dios!

E incluso Amy, que en ese momento interrogaba a la azafata de embarque. ¿Qué asiento le daría, en relación con el servicio de señoras? No, no podía ir a trompicones por todo el pasillo. ¿Y si había baches en el aire? Michiru le dio un codazo y dijo que el asiento no tenía importancia, pero Amy le puso la tarjeta de embarque en la mano comentando, de paso, que los lisiados también eran personas

" ¿No sería mejor que me quedase?" — comentó Michiru, deprimida, mientras esperaban el aviso de embarque.

— "Ya veo que estás decidida a pasártelo fatal" — dijo Amy riéndose.

— " ¡De eso nada!"

— "Entonces, anímate, Michí. Y no te preocupes por tus padres. Yo me encargo de todo. Michiru se encogió. Sus padres no sabían nada de la expedición. Creían que se iba a pasar un fin de semana largo a las montañas Azules. No quería pensar en la reacción que tendrían cuando averiguasen la verdad. Desde el accidente, lo único que le permitían hacer sola era ir al cuarto de baño. Amy le dio unos golpecitos en la mano.

— "Por si te sirve de consuelo, recuerda que, al menos, no van a poder ponerse en contacto contigo allí. Michiru se quedó con la boca abierta. Se le había olvidado lo primitiva que era la isla Moon.

— "¿Quieres decir que todavía no tienen teléfonos de verdad?"

— "Sólo la famosa línea de manivela a través de centralita" …-contestó Amy animadamente….. — "Espléndido, ¿no? Paz y tranquilidad garantizadas"…-. Eso no era exactamente un bálsamo para las tribulaciones del ánimo, pensaba Michiru nueve horas después, rondando por los exteriores del llamado Aeropuerto Internacional de Rarotonga. Tenía calor y estaba cansada; por el buscapersonas, acababan de anunciar que el vuelo de enlace con Moon tenía retraso. «Típico», pensó repantigándose de mal humor contra el equipaje, y seguro que sería el mismo cacharro de la vez anterior, además. A lo mejor se había estrellado en pleno vuelo. Se chupó los resecos labios con resultados inútiles y se caló más el sombrero, Había sido una estupidez volver allí. No tenía que haberse dejado convencer por Amy. Cualquiera diría que no había aprendido la lección, después de la última vez. Había sido un verdadero desastre. En general, jamás se le habría ocurrido ir de vacaciones a un lugar como las islas Cook. La idea que tenía de unas vacaciones perfectas era Queensland, donde todo el mundo prescindía de la playa y se bañaba en las piscinas de los hoteles, por evitar que la arena se les metiera en el bañador. Aquella primera vez, Amy ya había reservado y pagado la estancia en Moon, pero en el último momento tuvo que renunciar porque le ofrecieron un gran contrato de fotografía en Ayres Rock. Entonces le dijo que aprovechara ella el viaje y, en ese momento, le pareció estupendo. Una isla tropical, chalets de lujo, playas doradas... Pero la muy malvadaa no le había dicho una palabra de que la isla estaba en manos de unos bichos raros que sólo admitían mujeres. Fueron dos semanas de aburrimiento implacable. Sin teléfono, sin electricidad, sin vida nocturna y sin hombres. Y para rematarlo todo, un huracán se abatió sobre la isla y todo el mundo tuvo que pasar dos noches horrendas en el mejor refugio posible, después de la cueva de los Murciélagos, con una neozelandesa sabihonda que se hacía la niña prodigio. Elsa Grey. El mero hecho de pensar en ella le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Todavía se podía imaginar a la condenada mujer trotando por los senderos de la selva con su aire de dueña del mundo. ¿Quién se creía que era, caray? Abrió la cremallera del bolso de mano y lo revolvió con rabia hasta que encontró los analgésicos. Le dolían las piernas. Era absolutamente normal, según le dijo el cirujano cuando le quitó las placas y los tornillos: fractura con minuta inestable de tibia y peroné, fracturas en el fémur en ambas piernas. ¿Qué esperaba?

Dejó el tema. No quería pensar en sus piernas feas e inútiles. Lo único que quería era llegar a su destino y tumbarse. ¿Dónde narices estaría esa gente? ¿Es que no querían turistas? Echaba chispas; cojeando, entró de nuevo en el vestíbulo y se compró una lata de Coca-Cola. Partió la lengüeta con rabia, vertió unas gotas de paracetamol y vació la lata ávidamente. Después volvió a donde tenía el equipaje y se sentó de malhumor a esperar que el dolor pasase. Para mayor irritación, la cara de Elsa Grey se le aparecía insistentemente en el fondo de los pensamientos, y le trajo a la memoria el último día que había pasado en Moon hacía tres años. Después del huracán, un grupo de turistas se había reunido en Villa Luna, la casa principal, a esperar un barco de carga que había de acudir a rescatarlas. Michiru se fue a dar un paseo por la bahía Passion tan inoportunamente que se encontró con Elsa allí también, en compañía de Mina Aino, propietaria de la isla. Estaban abrazándose y besándose como auténticas amantes. Michiru las miró un momento, mortificada, y huyó. Acaba de darse cuenta, como una imbécil, de que Elsa Grey era lesbiana. Por algún motivo, el descubrimiento todavía le hacía un nudo por dentro.

— "Michiru!" - ¡La voz le hizo dar un respingo de sobresalto culpable

— " ¿Eres tú?" ….-Un par de piernas largas perfectamente torneadas le tapó el campo de visión. Las siguió con la mirada pasando por las estrechas caderas y una vieja camisa Levi's hasta alcanzar la ancha boca y los francos ojos grises de Elsa. Estaba exactamente igual.

— "Pues claro que soy yo" — le espetó….- "Me estaba muriendo aquí, a la intemperie, sin tener ni idea de cuándo te tomarías la molestia de aparecer". Elsa sonrió sin el menor síntoma de remordimiento.

— "Me alegro de verte. ¿Todo esto es tuyo?" ….- preguntó, tocando el equipaje con la punta del pie. Michiru asintió seca y brevemente, agarró el bastón con brusquedad y se puso de pie como mejor pudo. Con la cabeza bien alta, esperó a que Elsa hiciera algún comentario; Pero la otra mujer, más alta que ella, ya había echado a andar por el asfalto.

— "Sígueme" — le dijo por encima del hombro….-. "No está lejos. Michiru le clavó una mirada fulminante. "¡Qué zorra!" _"Al menos, podría tener el detalle de andar más despacio o comprobar si su cliente podía con todo"_….. Pero no, era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de los apuros que estaba pasando. Cuando llegaron al destartalado avioncito plateado, Michiru resollaba de cansancio y resentimiento. Echó una mirada recelosa al hangar y preguntó con exigencias:

— " ¿Dónde está el piloto?" — No tendrían que quedarse allí fuera, asándose, unas cuantas horas, ¿verdad?, mientras le hacían cualquier chapuza al avión. Aunque, por la vez anterior, ya sabía cómo funcionaban allí las cosas.

— "Bevan está de vacaciones" — contestó Elsa con indiferencia – "es Mina quien está de servicio".

— "Estupendo"— dijo Michiru desdeñosamente mirando a Elsa, que cargaba el equipaje. Aficionadas. Concluida la tarea, Elsa saludó con la mano. Michiru se volvió automáticamente y vio a una rubia despampanante: parecía recién salida de una página de

_Vogue. _Era Minako Aino, propietaria de la isla Moon... la mujer con la que vivía Elsa.

— Michiru! — Mina se quitó las gafas de sol y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa

—"me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto". Michru le devolvió el saludo con un murmullo, procurando disimular su asombro ante el claro cutis de porcelana y los extraños ojos azules. Una podía acostumbrase viéndola todos los días pero, después de tanto tiempo, era impresionante.

— "Vámonos, hace un calor insoportable" —dijo Mina. Tiró el sombrero al interior del desvencijado avión, se puso una decrépita cazadora de aviadora encima de la camisa de seda y ayudó a Michiru a subirse

— "El Dominio va como un cohete"— comentó, como si a Michiru le interesase

— "El año pasado compramos un Rapide para aprovechar" las piezas de recambio, y ahora Bevan ha ido a Inglaterra a comprar un par de motores nuevos. Michiru se estremeció.

— "No sé por qué no compras un avión nuevo todo entero, simplemente, en vez de empeñarse en mantener este trasto en el aire". Elsa, que estaba a su lado, frunció el ceño, y Michiru se arrepintió al instante de haber hablado así. Era evidente que a Mina se le caía la baba con ese cacharro de avión, y a lo mejor no podía permitirse comprar uno mejor. Su intención no había sido ofenderla, pero estaba harta y, desde el momento en que se dejó caer de nuevo en el duro y pequeño asiento, empezaron a revolvérsele las tripas. El analgésico. Se lo había tomado con el estómago vacío y la Coca-Cola caliente tampoco le había sentado nada bien. Cuando Mina encendió los motores, Michiru se tapó los oídos fuertemente, ansiosa por evitarse el gañido de los motores, el humo nauseabundo del combustible y las vibraciones discordantes. Tampoco estaría mal que Elsa Grey no estuviera sentada prácticamente en su regazo. Se volvió para mirar los asientos de atrás. Estaban llenos de provisiones. El avión dio un bandazo. Michiru se agarró a sí misma y cerró los ojos. Si iban a terminar en el charco, prefería no mirar. Varios minutos después, cuando los dientes todavía le castañeteaban, le apartaron una mano del oído y oyó decir a Elsa:

— "Ya ha pasado el peligro, puedes abrir los ojos"… Michiru Procuró no dar un respingo al notar el contacto, lanzó una mirada asesina a Elsa y se puso a mirar por su ventanilla aplicadamente. Habían despegado y el ruido del motor se había reducido a un repiqueteo soportable. Era imposible dejar de admirar el maravilloso paisaje azul que se desplegaba por debajo. El océano y el cielo parecían una misma cosa, y sólo la pincelada de las crestitas blancas permitía diferenciarlos. No se divisaba tierra en la inacabable curva del horizonte. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y arrancaba destellos a las alas plateadas del Dominie; el avión, muy pequeño y frágil, parecía alejarse cada vez más de la civilización; A pesar de todo, Michiru empezó a tranquilizarse. Le resultaba estimulante escaparse volando, y sola. Tres semanas enteras en una isla tropical. Una casa entera para ella, sin nadie que la molestara, sin nadie que necesitara su agradecimiento. Cuando se estaba enferma, se sentía una muy sola y, al mismo tiempo, agobiada por la gente. ¡Pero había conseguido huir! Tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas; sin embargo, su propia euforia le hizo fruncir el ceño. Eran las drogas, claro. Le distorsionaban el raciocinio. En el hospital le administraban morfina, aunque a ella le parecía que el gotero nunca funcionaba con la rapidez deseable. Después de la morfina, vino el Voltarén, acompañado por la refinada crueldad del desenganche lento. Para compensar, tenía que tomar paracetamol o Digesic con frecuencia, y no tardó en convertirse en esclava del carrito de la medicación. Desde hacía unos días, se preparaba sus propios cócteles de medicinas. Pero había que tener cuidado. El Voltarén provocaba úlcera de estómago. La dosis máxima era de uno al día; si se pasaba, escupiría sangre. Algunas veces no le importaba y se tomaba otra dosis, a pesar de todo. No obstante, en general se conformaba con tomar más paracetamol. Últimamente se había hecho el propósito de recortarse las dosis espaciando más las tomas, pero le faltaba fuerza de voluntad. Cuando el dolor era constante, en lo único que se podía pensar era en detenerlo. Elsa y Minako iban hablando. Michiru oía frases sueltas; Bevan había ido al Shuttleworth, un gran museo de aeronáutica... la madre de Mina iría a pasar unos días con ella; ¡La madre! ¿Qué opinaría sobre Minako y Elsa? Michiru compadeció a la pobre mujer. Se removió en el asiento. El cansancio empezaba a derrotarla otra vez. El humo del combustible le daba dolor de cabeza y la vibración que le machacaba las piernas le recordó que los medicamentos no eran más que un débil paliativo del dolor que la aquejaba. Una vez más, se dijo que tenía que haberse quedado en casa. Tenía que haberse sobrepuesto y seguir adelante con su vida. Al fin y al cabo, era de las que más suerte habían tenido. Podía haberse destrozado la columna vertebral, o quedarse parapléjica. ¿Qué derecho tenía a compadecerse tanto de sí misma? Las lágrimas le escocían y se las secó con los nudillos. Después se miró las manos. Antes del accidente, las tenía bastante bonitas, de huesos finos y piel suave. Ahora estaban llenas de cicatrices. Se tocó con delicadeza la tierna piel nueva y miró directamente a Elsa a los ojos, que la miraban a ella inquisitivamente.

— " ¿Estás bien?"…..le preguntó Elsa con suavidad. Si cualquiera volvía a hacerle esa pregunta, gritaría. ¿Por qué la gente no se limitaba a meterse en sus propios asuntos?

— "Claro que estoy bien" —replicó. Elsa le sostuvo la mirada un momento y, con una sensación de no haber sacado nada en limpio, se encogió de hombros y miró a otra parte.

— "Bahía Passion a la derecha, chicas"_-anunció Minako. Michiru se dijo que le importaba un rábano. No obstante, se asomó a mirar abajo y vio la tupida selva verde y la forma inconfundible de Villa Luna, con su patio ajardinado que se extendía como un pañuelo de colores luminosos en el centro.

— "Supongo que sabrás aterrizar con este trasto viejo"- farfulló al tiempo que descendían hacia las copas de los árboles. Mina pasó en vuelo rasante por encima de la pista de aterrizaje y, súbitamente, con una fuerte sacudida, giró a toda máquina y salieron disparadas de nuevo hacia las alturas en un vertiginoso ascenso vertical. Michiru protestó a gritos inútilmente desde su asiento. Unos segundos después, el mundo se volvió del revés y el pequeño aeroplano empezó a caer desde el cielo.

— " ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!" …..-chilló Michiru. Mina no respondió hasta que hubieron aterrizado y apagado los motores. Entonces, se volvió hacia ella y le dijo, con su lento y refinado hablar:

— "Me pareció oportuno comprobar si este trasto viejo todavía podía hacer un par de piruetas antes de estrellarnos contra el suelo"; - La miraba con frialdad, con absoluta indiferencia y continuo ….- "Si tienes intenciones de vomitar, ¿te importaría hacerlo fuera? Me fastidiaría mucho estropearme el traje limpiando tu mierda."

**Mas Noche ese mismo día**

— "Te has pasado un poco con ella, mi amor" - le dijo Elsa esa noche, más tarde…- "Quiero decir que está claro que ha sufrido un accidente tremendo". Mina dejó de mirar una carpeta que estaba hojeando.

— "¿He oído bien? ¿De verdad defiendes a esa niña insufrible?"

— " No es para tanto" replicó Elsa —" Simplemente, es inmadura."

— "Eso mismo dijiste la última vez que estuvo aquí, Elsa. Y fue hace casi tres años. ¿Cuándo se acabarán las excusas? ¿Cuando sea una jubilada, tal vez? ¿O es que el bastón justifica la más elemental falta de educación?"

— "Podías habernos matado a las tres".

— "¿Cuándo he hecho yo una cosa así?" - replicó Mina con una dulce sonrisa. Elsa le tiró un cojín.

— "Me has matado de mil maneras distintas en ese avión, y lo sabes. De todas formas, tampoco es mala la idea de Michiru".

— " ¿Qué idea?"

— "La de comprar un avión nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, el Dominie ya ha cumplido los cincuenta. ¿No podríamos donarlo a un museo y comprar un Lear o algo así?"

— "A lo mejor, si quisiéramos aceptar esto". Lanzó a Elsa la carpeta que había estado hojeando

— "Lee y échate a llorar".

— " ¿Qué es esto?" — preguntó, admirando las cubiertas de piel

— "Cinco millones de dólares, querida. Quieren comprarme la isla". Elsa fue pasando la hojas repletas de jerigonza legal con el ceño fruncido.

— " ¿Pero, quién...?"

— "La Argus Chemco" —-dijo Mina -Es una gran multinacional química. Tengo una cita con Robert Hausmann, director ejecutivo de la compañía, en Avarua esta semana, para hablar de la oferta. Está claro que la Argus pretende expandir sus operaciones en el Pacífico Sur, y quieren establecer la sede en las islas Cook.

—"Pero Moon está a muchos kilómetros de todo. Me parece mucho dinero por unas oficinas que nadie sabrá encontrar. ¿Por qué no compran Nueva Zelanda? Es más fácil."

— "Quizá sea el paso siguiente" — contestó Mina con una leve sonrisa….-" Hablé con Hausmann por teléfono y le dije que estaba perdiendo el tiempo"

— "Bien"…-Elsa tiró la carpeta a un lado— "entonces, no habrá Lear".

— "Eso me temo, cariño".— Mina le tendió los brazos a Elsa…-" Sólo tenemos que resignarnos a quedarnos atrapadas aquí, en el trópico, viviendo pobremente en playas blancas y viviendo aventuras baratas a costa de mocosas mimadas como Michiru Kahio. Elsa se refugió cariñosamente en ella y le deslizó una rodilla entre los muslos.

— "Será un infierno murmuró"

**Continuara...**

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[


	3. Chapter 3 La Oferta

**CAPITULO 3**

**"LA OFERTA"**

Mina dejó la carpeta a un lado sin abrirla. Por fin había recordado quién era ese hombre. Robert B. Hausmann había surgido en la oleada de grandes quiebras y compras apalancadas con financiación ajena de los ochenta. Se le consideraba una especie de niño prodigio e iba ofreciendo sus habilidades de ejecutivo por los entresijos financieros de Nueva York, vendiéndose siempre al mejor postor; por lo general, después organizaba la absorción a favor de cualquier tiburón que le ofreciera un paquete más ventajoso. Eso era exactamente lo que había hecho Argus: absorber, por iniciativa de Hausmann, a la compañía rival que él mismo dirigía entonces, sólo para descubrir que Hausmann no tardaría en derrocar al propio director ejecutivo de la Argus mediante un golpe maestro que escandalizó a todo Wall Street. Sin embargo, con Hausmann, la Argus prosperó engullendo a la competencia, escalando puestos en las listas Fortune 500 y obteniendo rendimientos sin precedentes en la bolsa de valores. De modo que, quién iba a quejarse. Robert B. Hausmann encarnaba lo que Mina detestaba más que nada del mundo que había dejado atrás. Ese hombre era producto de un sistema de valores que ahora promulgaba que destruía sistemáticamente empresas viables destrozándoles los activos a machetazos y deshaciéndose de los empleados, por el puro placer de obtener unas sumas sustanciosas que acababan en manos de un puñado de especuladores rapaces que copaban el poder.

— "Es una oferta muy generosa" — resumió en tono de autocomplacencia

— "Creo que estará de acuerdo en que la combinación de líquido y valores es sumamente ventajosa. No será necesario insistir en el crecimiento que prevemos a medio plazo. Baste con saber que la oferta es de cinco millones de dólares, según la cotización de hoy, pero, en total, aumentará considerablemente en el futuro si conserva las acciones" — hizo una pausa, quizá para dar mayor peso a sus palabras

— "Ambos sabemos que, en cierto modo, la riqueza personal es aquí una consideración de segundo orden, Mina. Me refiero al hecho de que la economía de las islas..."

- «¡Qué desfachatez!», pensó Mina. Había leído en ella como en un libro abierto. Las islas Cook necesitaban inversión extranjera desesperadamente. Los habitantes necesitaban trabajo y el gobierno necesitaba cobrar impuestos. A ella le preocupaban esas cuestiones, y éllo sabía.

— "He hablado largo y tendido con el primer ministro, y me ha garantizado su compromiso personal en el proyecto"— prosiguió, reforzando su ventaja

— "Sé que usted opinará lo mismo cuando considere lo que esto podría significar para el pueblo de las islas Cook"… El broche de oro pensó Mina, Hausmann, el de la voz de seda, era un oportunista mayúsculo.

— "Agradezco su interés en nuestra economia, señor Hausmann" — dijo Mina, con más serenidad de la que sentía — "pero no tengo intención de vender la isla. Es mi hogar. Los ojos grises brillaron con conocimiento de causa, enfrente de ella. Hausmann estaba en su elemento. Jugaba en su propio terreno. Nadie aceptaba una oferta al primer intento, ni él jugaría de otra forma. Había enseñado a Mina el color de su dinero y ahora le tocaba a ella fingir desinterés y obligarlo a subir la oferta. Se sintió tentada a retarlo a ver quién podía más, pero fue sólo un momento y mantuvo su posición con firmeza. No tenía nada que demostrar a hombres como Hausmann. Había dejado ese mundo hacía tres años, cuando heredó Moon. Impulsivamente, le devolvió la carpeta empujándola hacia su lado de la mesa

— "Seguir con esta discusión no tiene sentido, señor Hausmann. Moon no está en venta"…- El hombre sonrió como un tiburón.

— "Todo está en venta, Mina..., todos estamos en venta".

— "En su mundo, quizá" — respondió con un deje de amargura. El se encogió de hombros.

— "Lléveselo, léalo... sólo le pido eso. Si no cambia de opinión, lo aceptaré. Soy un hombre razonable".- Mina se levantó, recogió la carpeta y, forzadamente, apretó la mano que el hombre le tendía.

— "Muy bien, señor Hausmann. Lo leeré, pero la respuesta será la misma. No vendo la isla, es mi última palabra"

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

**Comentarios:**

**Hola; si este capitulo es corto y no menciona a nuestras chicas, pero es importante para la historia, ya que Haruka trabaja para Hausmann y la compañia que desea comprarle la pequeña isla a Mina, pero ya se encontraran nuestras principales protagonistas.**

**Kaien Tenoh: Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste la historia.-**

**Nos leemos luego.-**


	4. Chapter 4 Haruka Tenoh

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**"Haruka Tenoh"**

Michiru paseaba con apatía por la orilla del mar, en la bahía Hibiscus. El sol estaba alto en su órbita y el aire, seco y caliente, no se movía. Aunque hacía sólo dos horas que se había levantado, estaba exhausta. No había comido, pues hacía demasiado calor para comer. Sin embargo había bebido con ansiedad cuatro vasos de leche de coco y todavía tenía sed. Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento y, desanimada, golpeó el agua con el bastón. Estaba en muy baja forma. Después de seis meses sin hacer ejercicio en serio, de lo único de lo que se sentía capaz era de dar un paseo largo por la playa. Cuando por fin llegó al extremo sur de la bahía, se dejó caer a la sombra de unas palmeras con un dolor punzante en las piernas, sobre todo por debajo de la rodilla izquierda, donde más grave había sido la fractura. Las piernas le salían, delgadas y desnudas, de los pantalones cortos, pero tenía la impresión de que no eran suyas. Había perdido masa muscular y todavía se apreciaban manchas y zonas amarillentas en la piel, recuerdos de grandes lesiones. Unas cicatrices como cremalleras largas le recorrían, furiosas, ambos muslos. La zona de alrededor estaba entumecida, como muerta. Resuelta a no llorar, apoyó la espalda contra el seco tronco de una palmera y tomó un trago de agua, largo y gratificante, de la cantimplora que llevaba. Estaba enroscando de nuevo el tapón cuando una voz la interpeló desde poca distancia.

— "¿Me das un poco de agua, por favor?" …- El susto le hizo dar un respingo, y después volvió la cabeza para ver quién hablaba. Una mujer salió de detrás de la palmera más cercana. Era alta y delgada, de pelo liso, corto, fino y rubio, la clase de cabello que suele asociarse con una piel blanca y pecosa. Esa mujer, sin embargo, estaba muy bronceada y la miraba con unos ojos que también resultaban bellos, de un color verde selváticos.

— "Siento haberte asustado" —le dijo.

— " No pasa nada". — Le ofreció la cantimplora con gesto mecánico, procurando evitar los ojos penetrantes de la mujer, y se quedó mirándola beber. Vestía pantalones cortos de dril, sombrero gacho de ala ancha y una camisa blanca de algodón remangada; encima, llevaba un chaleco con muchos bolsillos, y todos parecían llenos de objetos misteriosos. Un modelo extraño, para un día de playa. Quizá se sintiera un poco fuera de lugar cuando le devolvió la cantimplora con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— "Me llamo Haruka Tenoh…. Y sí, estoy en viaje de negocios".— Tenía la voz grave, con un toque inglés. A Michiru le habría gustado encontrar la forma de evitarlas presentaciones de rigor. Sólo Dios sabía adónde conducirían las formalidades. Seguramente, la mujer se alojaría en algún lugar cercano

Quizá tuviera esperanzas de trabar una sórdida relación de vacaciones, una amistad consistente en hacerse toda clase de confesiones sabiendo que jamás volverían a verse. Ese plan le apetecía tanto como una araña en el escote. Con todo, ante la actitud expectante de la desconocida, murmuró resignadamente:

— "Yo me llamo Michiru Kahio".

— "¿Eres Japonesa?"

— "Asi es".

— " ¿Te alojas por aquí cerca?"— preguntó repasando abierta y lentamente el cuerpo de Michru con la mirada; al llegar a las piernas, se detuvo. Michiru tuvo la impresión de que la tocaba, en vez de mirarla. Sonrojada, tomó el bastón. ¡Qué tontería de pregunta! Pues claro que se alojaba por allí cerca. ¿Qué pintaba, si no, paseándose por esa playa en esa isla, a kilómetros de la civilización? La mujer del pelo rubio debió de leerle el pensamiento, porque volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado y añadió:

— "Pregunta Tonta, ¿verdad?"….-La sonrisa era tan atractiva que Michiru se la devolvió sin querer.

— "Me alojo al otro lado" — dijo señalando al extremo opuesto de la bahía

— "en la cabaña Franchipaniero".

— " ¿De verdad? Entonces somos vecinas. Estamos a cinco minutos a pie, la una de la otra".

— "Qué bien" —respondió Michiru secamente. Al menos ahora sabía por dónde no tenía que ir. Lo último que le apetecía era entablar conversaciones absurdas con desconocidas preguntonas. Consciente del escrutinio al que Haruka Tenoh la estaba sometiendo, se puso de pie con torpeza y, apoyada en el bastón, se sacudió la arena de los pantalones. Haruka Tenoh no era tan alta como le había parecido en el primer momento, aunque daba la impresión que era mas alta que ella, por su erguida postura atlética. Desde el cobijo de la sombra del sombrero, Michiru la observó más atentamente. En realidad era muy atractiva, y debía de saberlo, además. Tenía algo que..., una especie de aplomo desconcertante. Fue entonces cuando le vio el pendiente, un tachón de diamante que despedía una luz de mucho dinero desde el lóbulo de la oreja. Aparte del pendiente y el reloj de tamaño gigante, no llevaba ningún otro adorno. Mientras Michiru la miraba fijamente, Haruka se llevó la mano al diamante y le dio una vuelta.

— "Ven cuando quieras a tomar café" —la invitó

— "Me gustaría volvera verte". - El estómago de Michiru se escogió en ese preciso instante para atacar con fuerza, y ella levantó la mirada hacia el sol acusadoramente. Se le cortaba la respiración, se mareaba. A lo mejor había tomado más analgésicos de la cuenta por la mañana. Se movió un poco para librar los talones del peso e intentó recordar. Un Voltarén y cuatro dosis de paracetamol. Sí, tenía que aflojar, en serio. Sudaba por la nariz y por la frente; se llevó la mano bajo el ala del sombrero y se secó. Haruka Tenoh observó el gesto con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

— " ¿Te encuentras bien?"

— "Perfectamente, gracias" —respondió Michiru con frialdad. Esa mujer la sacaba de quicio. Últimamente, los desconocidos siempre le producían el mismo efecto, y le costaba un gran esfuerzo no reaccionar desagradablemente.

— "Si quieres, te acompaño" —le ofreció Haruka. Michiru retrocedió un paso rápidamente y negó con la cabeza.

— "Estoy bien".

—"Si tú lo dices..". — Un destello de esos ojos verdes, una especie de ironía desapegada, irritó a Michiru

— ". En fin, ya nos veremos, entonces" —añadió Haruka, apoyada todavía con naturalidad en el tronco de la palmera — "Espero que sea pronto".

Libre para seguir sola de nuevo, Michiru se fue cojeando por la bahía Hibiscus. ¿Qué había querido decir esa mujer? «Espero que sea pronto.»Miró atrás con aprensión y expulsó el recuerdo de la conversación de su mente. No había nadie en la playa. Habría sido fácil imaginarse que era la única persona en toda la isla. Con un suspiro que llevaba tiempo conteniendo, se desplomó en la arena y se quitó los sudados pantalones y la escueta camiseta. El sol empezó a secarle la humedad de la piel produciéndole un cosquilleo agradable. Sometió el bikini a una somera revisión y pensó que debía ponérselo, pero nadar desnuda era una de las pocas cosas que le habían gustado la vez anterior que había estado en Moon. En Tokio había playas nudistas, claro está, pero exhibirse en público no le parecía la mejor forma de pasárselo bien. Algunas veces la consternaba su propia timidez. Era una auténtica tontería que una nadadora tuviera complejos a la hora de enseñar el cuerpo. Cuando entrenaba, vivía prácticamente en bañador todo el día, pero eso era diferente.

En la playa, los hombres eran unos pervertidos, incluso los decentes. Si querías que te dejaran en paz, tenías que ir a bañarte a Tamarama, porque allí todos se entretenían mucho mirándose unos a otros. O a sitios como esta isla, claro. Mientras flexionaba las maltrechas piernas, se alegró de pronto de que los hombres estuvieran prohibidos en Moon. Allí, podía ir en pantalones cortos todo el tiempo. O sin nada de nada...Tras echar otro vistazo a lo largo de la playa para asegurarse, volvió aguardar el bikini en la bolsa y empezó a hacerse una gruesa trenza. Notaba su peso y su calor en la espalda y, por una fracción de segundo, se imaginó sin ella, como si se la hubiera cortado al estilo chico igual que esa Haruka. No, era ridículo. Siempre había tenido el pelo largo, hasta donde le alcanzaba la memoria. La favorecía. Por otra parte, a los hombres les gustaba el pelo largo. Se puso de pie y dejó caer el bastón encima de la ropa. Era raro andar sin él, como hacer equilibrio en lo alto de una tapia, sin querer mirar al suelo por miedo a caerse. Intentó superar la inseguridad obligándose a dominarse los pies y empezó a avanzar con cautela por la playa. La bahía Hibiscus era exactamente como siempre se había imaginado la playa de Robinson Crusoe: atemporal, exótica, de una tranquilidad impensable. La arena quemaba y cedía a las pisadas y, enfrente, más allá de la laguna, el arrecife de coral rielaba bajo el agua como un espejismo de color rosa. Avanzó por el agua hasta que ya no hizo pie. Se dejó llevar por la corriente unos pocos metros, se tumbó de espalda y, con los ojos cerrados, se entregó al gorgoteo hueco de las burbujas que subían. El agua estaba templada, era relajante. Con un suave murmullo de satisfacción, se puso las manos en el estómago. Estaba plano y firme. Se tocó los pechos y se los envolvió con las manos, por probar. Habían mermado un poquito. Había perdido mucho peso en general desde el accidente. La verdad era que notaba todo el cuerpo ligero y quebradizo.

En realidad, nunca se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto daba por sentada su fuerza física, hasta que la perdió. Asustaba. Supuso que el empeño de su madre en alimentarla a la fuerza era una reacción a los cambios. Había vivido en casa desde que salió del hospital. ¡Qué pesadilla! Sus padres no parecían darse cuenta de que ya no tenía trece años y que no tenía que ir a la iglesia ni apagar la luz a las nueve en punto. Vivían en una especie de capilla consagrada, consistente en copas, cintas y recortes de prensa de su hija campeona. Habían llegado a confundir tanto a un periodista al hablar de ella que el hombre creyó que había muerto. Pero su madre no estaba allí, gracias a Dios, pensó, y dio una patada al agua con precaución. No era la primera vez que se metía en el agua, desde el accidente. En cuanto le quitaron la escayola, parte de la fisioterapia diaria se hacía en la piscina. Había hecho ejercicios de rutina en grupo, donde todo el mundo refunfuñaba y se quejaba. En el otro extremo se bañaban los parapléjicos, por si a los de su grupo se les ocurría pensar que tenían algún problema. Al principio se alegró mucho de terminar con el programa del hospital. _¿A _quién podía gustarle estar entre mutilados, gente que daba tumbos con piernas artificiales y gritos constantes de dolor y rabia? Sin embargo, echaba de menos a su grupo de amigas. En el ala de ortopedia, eran vecinas de cama y, como no había nada mejor que hacer que comer, dormir, leer y ver culebrones, pasaban mucho tiempo hablando. Una era Delia, secretaria de una mujer que le mandaba flores dos veces a la semana y un telegrama cantado para alegrarla un poco. Otra se llamaba Monique, tenía tres hijos y un cerdo de marido del que quería separarse. Y después Jane, cuyo novio iba a verla todos los días después del trabajo y le llevaba bombones que él mismo se comía, porque ella estaba a dieta. Hasta entonces, Michiru no había hablado con otras mujeres en su vida. En realidad, era mucho más fácil sin hombres alrededor. Podían charlar sobre cualquier tema: sexo, política, la familia... Había empezado a considerarlas sus únicas amigas, las únicas personas que entendían el mal trago que estaba pasando. Después del accidente, fue a verla mucha gente, desde luego. Pero en cuanto la novedad dejó de serlo, sólo sus padres y Amy acudían con regularidad. En cuanto al resto, cada cual tenía su vida, suponía.

Aún así, aveces le dolía leer lo que hacían sus antiguas compañeras, porque sedaba cuenta de que pasaba semanas enteras sin verlas. Procuró no pensar más en ello y empezó a dar brazadas con indolencia, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para localizar la mancha brillante de la toalla en la arena. Sin darse cuenta, y para su sorpresa, cruzó toda la bahía hasta la punta opuesta, pues había ido ganando velocidad a medida que nadaba. No le apetecía nada detenerse, pero el sentido común le aconsejaba aminorar antes de quedarse sin fuerzas lejos de la orilla. Con una ridícula sensación de orgullo, siguió nadando a brazadas más cortas, pero la alegría se le disipó rápidamente. No lograba impulsarse prácticamente nada con las piernas, ni siquiera era capaz de coordinarlas. La consternación la desbordó, se sacudió el agua de la caray volvió a ponerse de espalda para que el mar la arrastrara, la realidad era esta, pensó con amargura. Había chocado contra aquel coche, había matado a su amiga y había destrozado su propia carrera de nadadora, y todo por unas copas con Darien Chiva.

Las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua salada que le lamía las sienes; miró al cielo vacío entrecerrando los ojos. Al cabo de un rato, notó un roce en el hombro y, suavemente, entró en contacto con la arena. Sucumbió unos momentos a la balsámica caricia de la ola que rompía, y después se puso de pie y miró alrededor buscando la toalla. Estaba lejos, en la arena. Le estaba bien empleado por distraerse, pensó irónicamente. Sólo había avanzado unos pocos pasos cojeando cuando la sobrecogió la misma especie de extraño mareo que hacía una hora, cuando hablaba con la mujer de pelo rubio. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió adelante más lentamente. No servía de nada. Las piernas eran como espaguetis cocidos y, de repente, la playa se tambaleó ante sus ojos. Por qué no había hecho caso de las advertencias de Elsa y Mina, pensó con abatimiento. Por qué tenía que ser siempre testaruda. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero intentó dar un pequeño paso más. La arena oscilaba y se ondulaba ante ella. Notaba toda la sangre del cuerpo en los oídos. En el aire, las gaviotas se lamentaban. Las miró y se fijó en un ave que ascendía sin detenerse. Entonces cerró los ojos, no podía soportar más el brillo del sol, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se golpeaba la cara contra la arena. Cuando parpadeó y se encontró una mirada de ojos verdes que la observaba con inquietud, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

— "Voy a llevarte a la sombra" — dijo Haruka Tenoh con su voz grave y entrecortada

— "Agárrame por el cuello". Michiru vaciló, pero el brazo que la sujetaba por los hombros ya la ceñía con fuerza, y el otro aguardaba, preparado para sostenerle las piernas.

— "Vamos" —insistió con su sonrisa guasona—"No voy a dejarte caer. Michiru estaba tan débil que sólo fue capaz de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Haruka. Era agradable ser acunada de esa forma, inmersa en una mezcla de olores, de sal, de piel, de algodón caliente por el sol, de un perfume especiado...

Al llegar al lindero de la vegetación, Haruka posó a Michiru en el suelo arenoso y comentó:

—"Creo que tienes insolación". —Todavía le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo, y le veía la cara muy de cerca. Haruka tenía las pestañas rectas, rubias y largas, y los ojos, del color de esmeraldas intensas, con el iris ribeteado de pequeñas chispas azules. Michiru la miraba fijamente, no podía evitarlo. Haruka la miraba fijamente también, y jugueteaba con el pendiente.

— "Veo que tu color de cabello es natural"—le dijo suavemente a la aguamarina. A Michiru le ardió la cara en ese instante, recordando que estaba completamente desnuda; Haruka no dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo con toda la calma del mundo. Mortificada, Michiru se enderezó. Tenía los brazos y las piernas como flanes.

— "Por favor, da.. dame la ropa" — tartamudeó. Una sonrisa exasperante curvó las comisuras de la boca de la rubia, pero se levantó obedientemente y, a paso tranquilo, fue a recoger la bolsa abandonada en la arena. Michiru no daba crédito a sus ojos. Era la forma de andar: no la soportaba; el mismo aplomo arrogante que asociaba sin remedio con Elsa Grey. Cuando Haruka volvió, Michiru se tapó el pecho con el brazo. El gesto de protección pareció hacerle gracia a la rubia.

— "No te preocupes por eso, Michiru" —le dijo con un destello de insolencia en los ojos oscuros— "Ya lo he visto todo otras veces".

_ -¿Qué _quería Haruka decir con eso? Lanzó a la desconocida la mirada más fulminante que pudo, se estiró la ropa y se abrochó el cinturón con manos temblorosas. Definitivamente, Haruka Tenoh no le gustaba. No soportaba su actitud.

— "Creo que será mejor que te acompañe a casa" — se ofreció, inmune a todo, al parecer.

— " No es necesario"—la cortó Michiru.

—"Eso te parecía antes, también" —replicó Haruka sin inmutarse

— "Pero te acompaño de todos modos, por si acaso. ¿Puedes andar bien? ¿O prefieres que te lleve en brazos?" Michiru sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

— "He dicho que puedo ir sola. ¿Lo ves?"

— Se puso de pie como buenamente pudo para demostrárselo—. "Estoy perfectamente". Un destello de irritación creciente chispeó en los ojos de Haruka.

— "¿Siempre eres tan grosera y estás tan a la defensiva por la invalidez, Michiru?"— preguntó, arrastrando las palabras—"¿O es que note caigo bien yo en particular? Michiru se miró los pies fijamente. Supuso que sí, que se estaba comportando como una grosera y una boba. No era forma de corresponder a una desconocida cuyo mayor delito había sido echarle una mano. Si tuviera un poco de sentido común, aceptaría la ayuda de Haruka y le estaría agradecida. Avergonzada, retorció los dedos de los pies y se dio cuenta de que el pinta uñas rojo estaba saltado. «Qué más da», pensó audazmente. En otra época, había sido muy delicada respecto a su arreglo personal, pero ahora que ya no tenía que impresionar a nadie...

— "Lo siento" —dijo levantando la cabeza a su pesar — "siento haberte contestado mal" —logró añadir — "Es que... no me encuentro muy bien...Haruka la sometió a una fría mirada de evaluación.

— "Todas tenemos derecho a un día de fiesta" —dijo Haruka, y después sonrió con total encanto y despreocupación. Se hacía largo el camino hasta la cabaña. El sendero a través de la selva estaba muy trillado, pero resultaba estrecho, y el esfuerzo de ir apartando la vegetación rastrera no tardó en agotar a Michiru. Veía a Haruka caminando delante como si paseara sin ningún esfuerzo y se preguntó una vez más qué era lo que tanto la crispaba de esa mujer. Le calculaba unos treinta años. A primera vista parecía más joven, con cierto aire de chico; un estilo que estaba de moda, pelo corto, piernas largas y músculos marcados en los hombros. Se le prendió la mirada en el limpio balanceo de las caderas y de pronto volvió a pensar en Elsa Grey. Haruka tenía la misma actitud de muchacho espabilado que ella. Se acordó también de una conversación que había mantenido con una mujer que veraneaba en la isla la otra vez. Ella había dicho que Elsa era sexy. Molesta consigo misma, se obligó a dejar de mirar a la mujer que caminaba delante. Quizá hubieran asistido a la misma escuela de comportamiento. O quizá... rehuyó la idea inmediatamente. No quería pensar en el hecho de que Haruka Tenoh fuera lesbiana.

* * *

Ya estaban cerca de la cabaña. Se encontraban en una pequeña elevación de la cara nororiental de la isla. Tres años atrás, antes del huracán, era la única vivienda que había en esa parte de la isla, y estaba rodeada de añejos franchipanieros. El huracán Mary y el maremoto subsiguiente habían devastado tanto la casa como los jardines dejando un rastro de árboles arrancados de raíz y, en el lugar de la cabaña, no quedaba más que un cascarón vacío. La cabaña nueva se construyó más lejos del océano, más resguardada de las olas gigantescas que habían destrozado a su antecesora, y además habían levantado otra al mismo tiempo, más hacia el interior. Se habían vuelto a plantar jardines y, gracias a la feracidad tropical, la vegetación no tardó en cubrir las cicatrices dejadas por el huracán. Ahora, al ver la cabaña Franchipaniero, parecía imposible que el paisaje hubiera sido alguna vez de otra manera. Una vegetación exuberante,vibrante de insectos y numerosas aves, rodeaba la casa; en las galerías se enredaban las buganvillas y todo olía a verdor húmedo. Haruka se detuvo en la galería, se apoyó en un pilar de madera y empezó a abanicarse indolentemente con el sombrero. Le brillaba el pelo al sol de la tarde y se le pegaba en húmedos mechones a la frente. Entre culpable y fastidiada, Michiru subió con esfuerzo los encalados peldaños. Ahora que ya habían llegado, se suponía que lo menos que podía hacer era ofrecer a su invitada un vaso de agua o cualquier otra cosa. Captó un matiz retador en la expresión de Haruka y, de mala gana, le dijo:

— " ¿Te apetece un té?" —Quizá tuviera otros planes pero no era así. En la cocina, se quitó el chaleco y lo colgó con naturalidad en el respaldo de una silla. Con el movimiento, se le abrió la parte desabotonada de la camisa y Michiru entrevió un pecho bronceado y un pezón oscuro. Rápidamente se volvió hacia la pequeña cocina de gas y, tras varios intentos infructuosos, consiguió encender el quemador. Haruka Tenoh no llevaba sujetador. ¿Y qué? Estaban en la isla Moon. Nadie podía verla, sólo mujeres. Michiru dejó las tazas en la mesa. Por absurdo que pareciese, notaba el peso de la oscura mirada de Haruka siguiéndola a todas partes. ¿Querría ponerla nerviosa?

— " ¿Has venido sola de vacaciones?" — preguntó Haruka en tono coloquial. Michiru musitó que sí. El agua no hervía todavía y ella se removía inquieta al lado del fuego.

— "Yo también" —dijo Haruka— Es un sitio estupendo para hacer una escapada. "¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?"

—"Tres semanas" —confesó Michiru.

— "Como yo" —respondió con ironía, mirando el chaleco

—"Ojalá tuviera más tiempo libre para disfrutar de la isla". Michiru no le preguntó a qué se dedicaba exactamente, decidida a no alargar la visita. Se recordó que, en cuanto Haruka se largara, ya habría cumplido con su concesión a la buena educación. No sería necesario volver a ver a su vecina. Por fin, el agua hirvió. La vertió descuidadamente en la tetera.

— ¿De qué parte de Japón eres?— preguntó Haruka.

— "Mis padres y yo vivimos en Tokio".

— "Yo trabajé en Tokio hace unos años.— Al ver que Michiru no respondía, añadió

— "Soy científica". Lo dijo con toda naturalidad, como si la declaración no tuviera nada de particular, como si ser científica fuera tan normal y corriente como ser enfermera o recepcionista. A Michiru le picó un poco el orgullo, pero también la curiosidad.

— "¿Por eso has venido a la isla? ¿Por motivos científicos?"

— "Se podría decir que sí." —La mirada de Haruka se tornó cautelosa de repente

— "Estoy escribiendo un informe sobre el arrecife de coral en el Pacífico Sur"… -y siguió describiendo un proyecto de investigación que tenía en marcha. Michiru no entendió una palabra de la jerga técnica.

— "Parece fascinante"— mintió.

— "Me gusta" —respondió Haruka con una sonrisa guasona, como si supiera que la sola idea le parecía aburrida e incomprensible

— "Normalmente trabajo en Nueva York, pero viajo por todo el mundo".

— " ¿En qué empresa trabajas?" Vaciló de nuevo.

— "Trabajo por contrato, generalmente con grandes compañías internacionales". Parecía incómoda, supuso que quizá la cohibiera haber llegado tan alto. Sin duda, Haruka era una mujer dura e inteligente de las que sabían encontrar encargos muy bien pagados en cualquier parte del mundo. No se había quedado atascada en los suburbios cuidando hijos ajenos mientras las madres iban a su aburrido trabajo. Se fijó en sus manos. Tenía los dedos largos y expresivos, sin duda unas manos hermosas, sin alianza de matrimonio; no se apreciaba siquiera la marca que suelen dejar hasta un tiempo después de quitársela. Sin duda, a Haruka no la esperaba ningún hombre en casa. Seguramente vivía sola en un piso enorme y nada práctico donde todo sería de color crema, y comería siempre fuera de casa, y tendría un coche deportivo...Tragó saliva con esfuerzo y procuró controlarse. ¿Qué le importaba a ella cómo viviera Haruka Tenoh? Haruka se estaba levantando otra vez de la silla y Michiru se fijó en la camisa, que se le ceñía a los pequeños pechos marcando los oscuros pezones. Deseó que la visión no la fascinara tanto. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿De pronto el cuerpo de las mujeres le llamaba tanto la atención porque se había destrozado el suyo? Se sintió exhausta de repente. Reprimió un bostezo y siguió a Haruka a la galería; a su lado, contempló la vista de la selva que llegaba hasta el mar. Percibió un olor en el aire que resultaba delicioso. Por un momento, Michiru se preguntó soñadoramente si sería una planta exótica del jardín, y siguió el rastro del olor hasta la camisa de Haruka; entonces se acordó de que lo había olido antes, ese mismo día. Haruka la miraba de una forma extraña, casi como si estuviera pidiendo algo.

—"Gracias por el té" —dijo….. Michiru, confusa, sonrió con desgana.

— "Hum... gracias por acompañarme a casa". —Le parecía raro estar las dos allí, de pie en la galería, tratándose con tanto miramiento. Haruka daba vueltas al pendiente.

— "Bien, ya nos veremos" —dijo tocándole el brazo una fracción de segundo. A Michiru le ardió la cara, y el contacto de la mano de Haruka le puso la carne de gallina. No se dio cuenta de que contenía el aliento hasta que la rubia hubo desaparecido entre la vegetación. Respiró entonces brusca y superficialmente y se retiró al interior pensando en la cama. Mucho después, mirando al techo, la acometió un gran desasosiego. ¿Volvería a ver a esa mujer tan excesivamente cordial? No, si podía evitarlo.

**Continuara...**

**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**Este esta un poco mas largo; espero continúe siendo de su agrado...**

**Abrazos**


	5. Chapter 5 Déjanos Ayudarte

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**"Déjanos Ayudarte"**

Michiru decidió dar una siesta para despertarse avanzada la tarde. Adormilada, se puso boca arriba, aspiró el aire limpio y fragante y se quedó escuchando la algarabía que entraba por la ventana. La selva nunca estaba en silencio, casi se la oía crecer. El caos bullicioso del crepúsculo anunciaba la desaparición inminente del sol. Los insectos chirriaban sin cesar, las ranas croaban y todos los seres vivos de la isla, recobrándose del calor del día, volvían afanosamente a casa aprovechando los últimos bocados que encontraban por el camino. Era completamente distinto de la ciudad. No se oían bocinazos de claxon, zumbido de tráfico, radios, televisores ni hordas de gente. Sólo el latido eterno del océano y el reconfortante_ sonido _de la naturaleza viva Se levantó de la cama, llegó a la cocina y miró con desconsuelo las tazas sucias que se habían quedado en la mesa. Pensó que tendría que preparar algo de comer, aunque no tenía hambre, en realidad.

Se sirvió un vaso grande de jugo de piña, salió cojeando a la galería y se dejó caer en un sillón de caña. Siempre podría leer un libro. Había llevado una buena cantidad de ellos en ediciones de bolsillo. _O podría escribir una carta...«Querido Darien: ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos? Gracias por las flores. Estoy pasando unas vacaciones en las islas Cook. Te llamaré cuando vuelva.»¿_Iba a escribirle? Darien no había marcado precisamente un nuevo récord en lo que se referia a visitas hospitalarias precisamente. Aunque, por otra parte, ¿qué esperaba ella? Sólo habían salido unas cuantas veces, aunque Darien había sido para ella más que cualquier otro conocido del club, y él siempre daba a entender a sus compañeros que entre ellos dos había algo. Tenía mucho que hacer, claro. Faltaban pocos meses para la selección olímpica y todavía podía mejorar su tiempo.

Como deportista, Michiru entendía perfectamente esa clase de imperativos. Cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza e intentó refugiarse en los ejercicios de rutina. Arriba, flexión, extensión, flexión, extensión. No sirvió de nada. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Todavía ahora, seis meses después, casi no podía creérselo. Todo había sucedido muy deprisa. Le habían ofrecido acompañarla a casa, pero ella había dicho que no. Había llevado su propio coche y, además, Darien le había pedido que se quedara a tomar otro trago. Dos copas después, le pidió que fuera con él a su casa, pero Michiru, buscando una excusa para evitarlo, dijo que tenía que llevar a Eudial a su casa. A Eudial siempre había que llevarla a casa porque no tenía licencia de conducir. A Darien le sentó muy mal, y con razón, supuso ella, porque hacía meses que le decía que no, aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué. Aquella noche la llamó frígida y un par de insultos más, y ella se marchó en el coche conduciendo en pleno ataque de rabia. Ni siquiera vio la esquina y tampoco ahora recordaba lo que había pasado. Eudial estaba diciéndole que redujera la velocidad y, al minuto siguiente, estaba tumbada en una cama, con un gotero pinchado en el brazo y una enfermera enfocándole los ojos con una linterna.

Tragó el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta revivir el pasado no tenía sentido. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, se dijo. Y entonces empezó a llorar en serio. Todavía estaba allí sentada, con la cabeza entre las manos, cuando una voz conocida la llamó.

— "¡Michiru!" Sobresaltada, irguió la espalda y se encontró con un par de ojos grises y socarrones.

— "¡Ah, eres tú!" Elsa Grey le tomó la cara llorosa y luego se sentó, sin que la invitara, en el otro sillón de caña. Su actitud relajada y satisfecha provocaba a Michiru el deseo de abofetearla.

— "¡Lárgate!" — musitó con resentimiento. Elsa no se movió.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello, Michiru"?— preguntó, y le tomó una mano.

— "No, no quiero".— Michiru apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado— " No es asunto tuyo." —

- "Michiru" —insistió Elsa— a lo mejor puedo ayudarte, si me dejas.—Se acercó al sillón de Michiru, se acuclilló a su lado y añadió en voz queda

— "Ya sé que tú y yo no nos entendemos muy bien, y que no te caigo bien ni te gusta mi forma de vida, pero..."

— "Eso no es cierto" —musitó Michiru mirándola, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando. Elsa puso cara de no entender, pero fue sólo una fracción de segundo; enseguida volvió a calmarse y adoptó su habitual expresión complaciente y encantadora.

—"Entonces, ¿qué te parece venirte ahora conmigo a Villa Luna?" —la animó— "Mina está preparando una cena exquisita. Podríamos emborracharnos y recordar viejos huracanes... si no quieres hablar de lo que te pasó"…..En el momento en que abrió la boca para rechazar la invitación, Michiru se encontró respondiendo sin querer al entusiasmo de Elsa con una sonrisa llorosa, y Elsa lo interpretó inmediatamente como una afirmación.

— "Fenomenal. Vete a buscar tus cosas, yo te espero aquí". Michiru se levantó del sillón debatiéndose entre la rabia y la gratitud. En otra época, le habría dicho a Elsa que se largara de allí y se habría sentado a compadecerse de sí misma toda la noche. Pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de ser una mártir. Tras un momento más de duda, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

— "No pensarás que voy a ir andando, ¿verdad?"… Fue aún peor. El medio de transporte estaba atado a una palmera, y el caballo le soltó un resoplido a Michiru cuando Elsa ajustó la silla. La joven estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y entrar directamente en casa.

— "No puedo" — protestó mientras Elsa la ayudaba a subirse a la silla

— "No sé montar".

— "Pero yo sí" —respondió Elsa; se subió detrás de ella y, desde atrás, le colocó firmemente las manos en un asidero de cuero que había delante de ella

— "Esto es la perilla. Tú agárrate ahí y, lo demás, déjalo en mis manos y en las de Kahlo" .Sin dejar de protestar locuazmente, Michiru se aferró a la silla cuando se internaron en la selva. Tenía la impresión de estar muy arriba, y el caballo negro tensaba las riendas y movía la cabeza como una fiera salvaje.

— "Hoy está muy agitada" —comentó Elsa, y estiró el brazo por un lado de Michiru para dar unas palmadas al animal en el poderoso cuello.—"Relájate Michiru".— La indiferencia de Elsa la sacaba de quicio — " A lo mejor hasta te gusta. Y además, si se da cuenta de que estás nerviosa, te hará pasar un mal rato"

Michiru suspiró, pero hizo un esfuerzo consciente por reducir la tensión muscular. El único problema de relajarse era que, así, se acercaba mucho más a Elsa. De repente advirtió con total conciencia los brazos que le pasaban por los lados, la presión de los muslos de Elsa, el cuerpo cálido y cercano. Se relajó un instante atroz contra ella, pero enseguida se aferró al recuerdo de Elsa y Mina besándose en la bahía Passion y volvió a erguirse bruscamente. Tenía la boca seca como el polvo y un curioso hormigueo en la boca del estómago.

— "¿Estás cómoda?"—El aliento de Elsa le rozó la mejilla. Michiru asintió sin palabras. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Miró fijamente, con una extraña fascinación, los brazos de Elsa, las manos que controlaban las riendas. Tenía unos deseos enormes de tocarla, de acariciarla, de acurrucarse contra ella. El desconcierto le nublaba la mente como una nube de avispas. Sentía atracción por Elsa. ¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto! Se encorvó hacia delante y se aferró a la perilla con manos sudorosas. Pues claro que no era verdad. Eran imaginaciones suyas, la secuela de la insolación. Y la medicación, claro, que tenía toda clase de efectos secundarios.

Se impuso respirar con ritmo y mantener la calma. No, no era posible que Elsa la atrajera. Ella era mujer. Y no sólo mujer, se recordó apresuradamente, sino ¡Gay!, además. Mina salió a recibirlas a la galería de Villa Luna. A Michiru le parecía una estrella de cine, y sintió una punzada de envidia. Se rezagó mientras Elsa plantaba un beso directamente a su amada en la boca y luego se llevaba a Kahlo.

— "Cuánto me alegro de que hayas podido venir" —la saludó Mina con una actitud de completo agrado, y la invitó a entrar —"No puedo creer que hace casi tres años que estuviste aquí."

— "Ni yo" —contestó Michiru, y se sentó en una silla. Se quedó mirando a Mina, que servía unos refrescos, y procuró no pensar en ella y Elsa; Mina le ofreció un vaso, se sentó en el sofá enfrente de ella y se alisó el luminoso cabellorubio lo llevaba suelto y le caía, fino y sedoso, sobre los blancos hombros. Michiru la miró con curiosidad, le asombraba su hermosa piel blanca. ¿Cómo demonios se las arreglaría para evitar las quemaduras del sol, viviendo en una isla? Y, desde luego, no se pasaba el día dentro de casa,

— " ¿Vives aquí todo el año?" — le preguntó; luego tomó un trago largo y se lamió los labios con placer. El cóctel estaba riquísimo, era una mezcla de leche de coco y jugo de fruta tropical.

— "No todo el año" —contestó Mina

— "Vamos con bastante frecuencia a Nueva Zelanda, a ver a la madre de Elsa, y pasamos unos meses al año en mi casa de Boston.

— "Es que si no, Mina sufre síntomas de abstinencia consumista" — bromeó una voz desde el umbral. Elsa entró en la sala, se sirvió una bebida y se sentó al lado de Mina; con naturalidad, le puso una mano en la rodilla.

Michiru concentró la mirada en el refresco pensando que podían ser más discretas y no hacer ostentación de su relación tan descaradamente. La cohibía por completo. Al levantar la mirada con expresión reprobatoria, sorprendió a su vez la mirada que las otras dos mujeres se intercambiaban, una mirada tan cargada de pasión pura que la boca se le secó al instante de la impresión. Estaban obsesionadas la una con la otra, perdidamente enamoradas y parecía tan natural.. Michiru cabeceó y se obligó a pensar en Darien; quería recordar si había sentido algo semejante por él, o por cualquiera..., pero fue inútil. Ni siquiera se lo imaginaba. Quizá fuera una persona superficial, quizá nunca llegara a experimentar verdadero amor ni a compartir con nadie lo que compartían Elsa y Mina; Seguramente no sería capaz ni de reconocer esa emoción, si alguna vez la sintiera.

Volvió a centrar la atención en las dos mujeres y, de pronto, descubrió que las envidaba tremendamente y olvidaba que no eran según sus estándares "normales". Es que parecían muy felices, y nada más.

Unas lágrimas de autocompasión le ardieron en los ojos y se las quitó con impaciencia; entonces vio que Elsa la miraba.

— "Michiru, ¿qué te pasa?"

— " Nada" —dijo, y se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva

— "Es que estoy cansada". Mina también la miraba fijamente con sus extraños ojos del color mar muy abiertos y cargados de preocupación.

— "¿Has tomado mucho el sol? Pareces enferma".

— "No; me encuentro bien, De verdad".

— "¿Quieres acostarte un poco antes de comer?"—insistió Mina— "Te daré una aspirina y..."

— "¡No!" —Michiru se mordió el labio. No tenía intención de comportarse tan pesada, pero se le estaba acumulando la rabia por dentro. Tenía ganas de estrellar el vaso y gritar al mundo que no había Dios, porque ningún Dios, por poco considerado que fuera, le habría hecho jamás eso a ella.

Súbitamente se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana abierta. Se estaba desmoronado, pensó con una sensación de pánico.

Se llevó la mano temblorosa a la frente y se quedó mirando el cielo. Estaba encendido de vividos colores cambiantes: anaranjado, cereza, rosa y dorado. Distraída con el impresionante despliegue de belleza, se fundió finalmente con el océano. Volvió a cobrar conciencia de la presencia de las otras dos mujeres y dijo con desánimo:

— "Es por las piernas!. A veces me duelen y estoy intentando reducir los analgésicos" Se impuso un silencio tenso.

— "¿Fue un accidente de coche?" — preguntó Elsa al cabo de un rato. Para su propio horror, Michiru empezó a derramar lágrimas y los hombros le temblaban sin control.

— "Es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida" —dijo roncamente— "¡Ojalá me hubiera muerto!" Elsa se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos con suavidad. Las dos mujeres se quedaron así un largo rato, Michiru sollozando y Elsa acariciándole la espalda y consolándola.

— "No sé qué hacer"— gimió Michiru—"Lo he perdido todo. No volveré a nadar nunca, y estaba preparándome para las Olimpiadas. Es que no puedo creerlo..." — Se secó la cara con el brazo, horrorizada por haberse derrumbado delante de las otras dos mujeres. Se deshizo del abrazo de Elsa y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana

— "¡Ah, pero qué importa!" —dijo sombríamente— "Olvidenlo, es problema mío, no de ustedes".-

—"Michiru!" — Mina se acercó con una caja de pañuelos de papel en la mano

— "Por favor, no te castigues de esa forma por necesitar ayuda. Michiru tomó los pañuelos. El tono amable de Mina la conmovió aún más. La trataba con cariño, después de las cosas que había pensado sobre Elsa y ella. Paralizada de vergüenza, levantó la cabeza y vio como Mina le sonreía haciendo que Michiru correspondiera la sonrisa y se sintiera de repente con fuerza renovada.

* * *

Apenas se dio cuenta ya estaba afuera con Mina en la pequeña galería, y sentadas en el sofá que miraba al océano. Tras un largo silencio Mina habló.

— "¿No es maravilloso?" —comentó, mirando a lo lejos, a la bahía Passion. Michiru también miraba. Era impresionante. La luna brillaba en el cielo nocturno como una lata bien pulida y teñía el océano de mercurio. El aire era cálido y sofocante, perfumado de hojas y flores tropicales acumuladas.

— "Recuerdo esta vista" —dijo—"Me sentaba aquí todas las noches, cuando esperábamos que vinieran a rescatarnos. En aquellos días, hace tres años cuando callo la tormenta, habia pensado que sólo vigilaba la aparición del barco de vapor. Pero de pronto comprendió que había sido mucho más que eso. Al mirar a lo lejos por encima de la bahía Passion, irremediablemente se tenía la sensación de pertenecer a aquel lugar, de formar parte del milagro de la vida, Mina sonreía satisfecha.

— "Creo que es el rincón de la Tierra que más me gusta. Cuando no estoy aquí, tengo la impresión de estar cumpliendo condena en la cárcel. Me muero de impaciencia por volver" —se rió de sí misma— "Y pensar que antes era tan urbanita...jajaja" Al mirarla, Michiru se dio cuenta de que estaban solas. ¿Dónde estaba Elsa?

— "He mandado a Elsa a la cocina"— dijo Mina, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento— "Con suerte, de un momento a otro nos anunciará que nos espera una cena deliciosa. Espero que no le dé tiempo a quemarlo todo".

— "¡Qué estúpida soy!" —dijo Michiru tras sonarse la nariz.

— "No tienes por qué decir eso" —replicó Mina

— "por mí, puedes llorar cuanto quieras mientras estés con nosotras".

— "Ya he llorado bastante". —Michiru se retorció las manos en el regazo — "Ya es hora de que me organice de una vez. Tengo que hacer algo con mi vida. Me he quedado atascada, lo único que quería en la vida era nadar."

— "Pero eso tampoco podía durar eternamente. ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando te retirases de la natación?"

— " Nunca pensé en ello seriamente. Supongo que, más o menos, tenía idea de convertirme en entrenadora. Y me figuraba que me casaría y tendría hijos. Pero..."

— "¿Pero?"— inquirió Mina enarcando las cejas.

—"Bueno" — contestó Michiru con una risita áspera — "ya me ves; ni siquiera puedo andar bien. Tengo las piernas como si me hubiera pasado por encima una segadora, y las manos igual. ¿Quién va a casarse conmigo ahora?"

— "¿Tenías a alguien...?"

— "No, a nadie en concreto" —respondió Michiru con brusquedad, pensado en Darien de repente—."Quiero decir que no estábamos comprometidos ni nada de eso."

— "¿Y todavía lo ves? — preguntó Mina con cautela. Michiru se miró los pies pensando en la respuesta.

— "Está muy ocupado".— Consciente de que podía parecer que se ponía a la defensiva, hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta—"Está entre los finalistas para la selección olímpica. Además nunca aclaramos que tan en serio íbamos" Mina asintió como si comprendiera. Parecía que iba a añadir algo más cuando Elsa se presentó con la noticia de que la cena estaba servida y que, esa vez, no había quemado la salsa.

y para sorpresa de Michiru esa cena se la paso muy agusto con sus nuevas anfitrionas, dejando atrás un poco su dolorosa situación y dejando de lado la razon por la cual esas mujeres no le eran del todo gratas.

* * *

— "Qué vida tan complicada tienen las mujeres convencionales, ¿no?" —cuchicheó Elsa a Mina mientras se acomodaban para dormir, acurrucándose contra Mina quien la besó en la mejilla.

— "Cada cual tiene sus problemas. Pero los nuestros son diferentes de los suyos".

— "Me da la impresión de que la ha dejado sola" —dijo Elsa con un suspiro de asco refiriéndose a Darien

— "¡Grandioso príncipe, no te parece?!" — "Ella finge que no le importa" —comentó Mina— "pero no creo que le haya servido para reforzar su autoestima"

— "Es el inconveniente que tiene el entrar en el juego de la idea de belleza que tienen los hombres. Si no das la talla, te jodes" Dijo Elsa

— "¿Sabes una cosa?" —musitó Mina—" Tengo la impresión de que, en el fondo, Michiru no entra tanto en ese juego con los hombres". Elsa soltó una carcajada.

— "¡No conoces a esa mujer, mí amor! No tuviste que pasarte cuarenta y ocho horas encerrada en una cueva con ella. Sólo sabía hablar de hombres: es homófoba por naturaleza."

— "Eso no quiere decir nada. Podría estar en latencia."

— "La realidad lésbica ataca de nuevo no?" — gruñó Mina — "Para ti Toda mujer es gay!. Mina, en serio, a veces parece que hayas salido directamente de los setenta." Mina le dio un codazo juguetón en las costillas.

— "De acuerdo, sabihonda. Entonces, explícame por qué Michiru está tan chiflada por ti, si es tan super convencional"

— "¿A…a qué te refieres?" — preguntó Elsa poniéndose en guardia.

— "Perspicaz que es una. – Dijo -¡No me digas que no te has dado cuenta Elsa! Sólo tiene ojos para ti, y se sonroja cada vez que le diriges la palabra."

— "Las mujeres convencionales suelen ponerse nerviosas conmigo" —contestó Elsa — "A ti no te pasa porque eres tan..."

— "¿Tan qué?" —Mina agarró a Elsa, que intentaba zafarse de ella entre las sábanas —" Ibas a decir tan poco peligrosa, ¿verdad? Tan aceptable."

— " No, no era eso" —dijo Elsa eludiendo la cuestión

— "Iba a decir...tan... bonita. Guapísima...Sexy.." — la rodeó con los brazos, le levantó el cabello y la besó en la nuca— "absolutamente divina..."

— " No te creas que me vas a convencer con halagos"—dijo, y le apartó los brazos de un manotazo

— "Estás cambiando de tema por completo. Michiru Kahio está chiflada por ti, te lo aseguro." Elsa lanzó un suspiro teatral.

— "Y tú lees demasiada novela lésbicas Mina."

— "Ya lo veremos" —murmuró Mina con seria convicción. Pensó en la situación de Michiru, recobrándose de un accidente traumático, emocionalmente debilitada y confusa con respecto a su sexualidad. Era un cóctel explosivo. Le dio horror imaginarse a lo que podría llevar todo eso. Esperaba que Elsa pisara con pies de plomo de lo contrario, podían pasar tres semanas muy desagradables.

**Continuara...**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

**Momoyo20: Tienes razon, tratare de mejorar en ese aspecto poniendo mas atención a esos detalles que se me escapan, pero que son muy importantes.**

**Kaien Tenoh: Que mas decir que gracias por tu apoyo, tratare de enfocarme mas en los dialogos que en los monologos del peronaje principal en este caso Michiru, (Pero es que la pobre tiene tantos fantasmas encima, que es dificil no narralos) pero poco a poco se tendra mayor interacción entre todos.**

**A los anonimos que leen...Gracias**


	6. Chapter 6 Las Verdaderas Intenciones

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**"Las Verdaderas Intenciones"**

Haruka se despertó sudando y desorientada; seguramente otra pesadilla que no recordaba a cabalidad. Se encontraba entre paredes encaladas, frescas y grisáceas, a la media luz. La gran ventana abierta que se veía desde la cama le llamó la atención y, poco a poco, fue concentrándose en la vista que enmarcaba y distinguiendo los sonidos que la ataban a la realidad. Había una calma absoluta, la calma mística que anuncia la llegada de la aurora, ese momento de pausa en que todos los seres vivos parecen contener el aliento antes de saludar al día. El misterioso momento pasó, y ella seguía tumbada en la cama. Un pájaro gritó, una claridad de tono verde claro cruzó el cielo y una brisa matutina agitó la superficie del océano Mientras la tensión iba desapareciendo, Haruka se apartó las sábanas y se despertó por completo. Una imagen se le repetía en la mente: la cara de un animal, de un perro. Frunció el ceño. Nunca había tenido perro, sólo gatos. Una gata llamada Luna, concretamente. Hacía cuatro años que había muerto y Haruka había pensado que nunca más volvería a tener animales domésticos. Debía de haber soñado con la gata, Qué extraño. Normalmente no se acordaba de nada cuando tenía ese sueño. Sólo sabía que lo había tenido, y siempre se despertaba paralizada. Se inquietó. ¿Estaría empezando a recordar, después de tanto tiempo? La terapeuta le había dicho que tendría que suceder, un día u otro, y cuanto antes mejor, porque así podría «enfrentarse a ello». Pero Haruka no era de la misma opinión. No estaba dispuesta a pasarse años haciendo terapia y compadeciéndose de sí misma, utilizando el pasado como excusa para no mirar al futuro. Al contrario, se había esforzado como una energúmena por hacerse una carrera decente y merecer el cinturón negro de kárate. Dejó de lado las elucubraciones, se duchó y se lavó los dientes. Se recordó que ser una víctima era un estado mental, nada más. Físicamente era fuerte, tenía dinero y bienes, además de un trabajo de categoría. Nadie podía quitarle esas cosas.

Una hora después, cortaba papaya y plátano y lo ponía en un tazón. Añadió crema espesa de coco y salió a la galería con el desayuno. Desde la cabaña se veía la bahía Hibiscus, un paisaje de postal, rodeada de exuberante vegetación tropical, palmeras que se mecían de vivos colores. Por un momento, lamentó no poder relajarse y disfrutar simplemente. Pero no había ido de vacaciones. Contaba con menos de tres Semanas para redactar un informe completo sobre la viabilidad de la conversión de la isla en un vertedero de desechos tóxicos. En principio, prometía mucho, puesto que la isla Moon era la más aislada del archipiélago de las Cook. La situación era idónea: suficientemente lejos de la civilización como para llamar la atención lo menos posible y suficientemente grande como para acoger la clase de instalaciones necesarias. Había pocas posibilidades de que los turistas la encontraran por casualidad y, con un poco de suerte, Greenpeace tendría cosas mejores que hacer, como recaudar fondos para salvar a las ballenas, que perseguir a una empresa que deseaba emprender acciones financieras legales. La Argus estaba dispuesta a pagar muy bien su afianzamiento en la zona y, según Robert Hausmann, el primer ministro de las islas Cook, se desesperaba por satisfacerlos. Nada sorprendente, pensó con cierto cinismo. Se imaginaba perfectamente a la Argus aterrizando en Avaruacon (el avión de la compañía), y a Hausmann paseándose por el lugar y dotándolo de hospital y escuela en señal de buena voluntad. Mientras Hausmann se encargaba de la compra de la isla, ella debía presentar las recomendaciones para el establecimiento del acceso a las aguas profundas y los protocolos del vertido de desechos.

La empresa no podía arriesgarse a destruir todo el arrecife, puesto que era la solución perfecta para el problema de la contaminación. El atolón podía rellenarse fácilmente de desechos no tóxicos, mientras que el material tóxico quedaría confinado en la isla propiamente dicha. No era probable que las Cook, al contrario que las Marshall, fueran a verse afectadas por agentes contaminantes arrastrados por el viento desde la zona de vertido. Y ese era precisamente el tipo de obstáculo incómodo que las empresas serias como la Argus se esforzaban por evitar. Hasta el momento, Haruka había calculado el impacto que tendría en la isla la voladura de una parte del arrecife de coral para abrir un canal practicable, y ahora estaba calculando la capacidad total de acogida de residuos. Ojeó los datos del informe y escribió algunas notas; después dejó los documentos en una mesilla que tenía al lado y echó un vistazo a los alrededores. Sin embargo, en ese momento no lograba reunir mucho entusiasmo para seguir trabajando. Quizá fuera por el sol, o por el sonido remoto del mar. Entre la densa vegetación de la derecha, se entreveía el tejado de juncos de la cabana Franchipaniero. Pensó en la inquilina. Michiru, la quisquillosa jovencita japonesa, era una distracción inesperada pero agradable. Sonrió para sí al recordarla desnuda, con los brazos cruzados sobre los pechos, la imagen viva de la virtud ultrajada. Muy atractiva pero poco convincente. A pesar de todas las demostraciones, la expresión de los ojos azules era totalmente delatora, y a Haruka no se le escapaba un indicio sexual. Se levantó y se alisó los pantalones cortos. Sin duda, la japonesa era justo lo que necesitaba. Joven, bonita y suficientemente superficial: el polvo perfecto, nada menos. Lo de las piernas era una lástima. Las cicatrices parecían recientes y, desde luego, la acomplejaban y la hacían sufrir, pensó.

Seguro que Michiru era un bombón antes de lo que le hubiera sucedido Y todavía lo era, a pesar de las cicatrices, aunque quizá ella no lo viera de ese modo. Haruka se planteó fugazmente dejar en paz a la muchacha. Era un poco joven para ella, además de excesivamente fácil. Pero por otra parte, la mezcla de arrogancia y fragilidad le resultaba irresistible. Si Michiru se creía tan poco apetecible como Haruka sospechaba, en realidad le haría un favor. Nada mejor que un buen polvo para reafirmar la confianza de cualquier mujer. Sin darle importancia, se preguntó cuánto tardaría en meter a su vecina a la cama. ¿Tres días? ¿Menos? Apuró el café e hizo una apuesta consigo misma. El codiciado Chevrolet Camaro quinta generación seria suyo, si lograba seducir a Michiru Kahio en cuarenta y ocho horas.

* * *

Michiru estaba completamente enfrascada en la última novela de Jackie Collins cuando oyó pasos en la galería. Llamaron a la puerta y pronunciaron su nombre en voz alta. Reconoció el estilo entrecortado y se quedó petrificada en el sillón. ¿Qué hacía esa mujer ahí? Fingiría que no estaba en casa, sí. Con un poco de suerte, Haruka Tenoh no la habría visto por los ventanales quedaban a la galería. Alargó un poco el cuello para comprobarlo y, en ese momento, se oyó un golpe fuerte en la puerta. Consternada, se quedó mirando al suelo, donde había dejado el libro de Jackie Collins abierto.

— "¡Ah, estás ahí!"—Una cabeza rubia asomó por la ventana. Michiru se sonrojó de culpabilidad.

— "¿Te he despertado?" — preguntó la visitante al tiempo que pasaba una larga pierna por encima del marco de la ventana y se sentaba a horcajadas con naturalidad. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos sueltos, de color caqui, y una camisa fina y descolorida. Por debajo del ala del sombrero, le brillaban los ojos, verdes y descarados.

— "Sólo estaba leyendo" —contestó Michiru apartando la mirada de esos ojos. Haruka Tenoh había ido a verla por pura cortesía, naturalmente. Al fin y al cabo, esa mujer la había encontrado desmayada en la playa el día anterior.

— "¿Te encuentras mejor hoy?" — preguntó Haruka, como confirmando la suposición de Michiru.

— "Sí" —contestó

— "Creo que fue sólo una insolación leve, pero ya se me ha pasado."

— "Estupendo".—Haruka le dedicó una gran sonrisa, pero a Michiru no le gustó nada el brillo que despedían sus ojos, como si Haruka supiera una cosa que ella ignoraba

— "¿Te apetece ir a dar un paseo conmigo?¡Además he preparado la merienda!" …..- ¡La merienda! A Michiru le dio un vuelco el corazón y empezó a buscar una excusa.

— "No.. — cabeceó— "me parece que no..., esto, no me..." - Haruka pasó la otra pierna por encima del marco de la ventana y se puso justo enfrente de ella.

— "Hace un día magnífico" — prosiguió persuasivamente— "sería una lástima encerrarse a solas con Jackie Collins." Michiru lanzó una mirada ambivalente al libro. Haruka tenía razón. Tenía que salir al aire libre y hacer un poco de ejercicio, en vez de encerrarse entre cuatro paredes como una monja de clausura. Una merienda en el campo. No parecía arriesgado, y además no tenía otro plan. Miró a Haruka de refilón con cierta sensación de vergüenza. No tenía por qué mantener tanto las distancias. Esa mujer sólo pretendía ser cordial con ella

—"Sí, creo que un paseo estaría bien" —admitió con timidez— "aunque no puedo andar mucho..., ya sabes..., por las piernas..."

— "Pensaba adentrarme en la isla" —respondió Haruka, como si no hubiera ningún problema —"Hay una especie de mirador a una media hora de aquí, y la vista es impresionante."

— "Creo que ya sé a qué te refieres" —replicó Michiru, animada al recordar el arrecife que rodeaba el _makatea* _en el centro de la isla. Era un lugar precioso. Elsa y ella se habían detenido allí el día anterior a admirar el panorama.

— "¿Conoces la isla?" — preguntó Haruka complacida.

— "Es la segunda vez que vengo aquí".

— "Entonces, me enseñarás el camino de vuelta si me pierdo"—replicó Haruka con una sonrisita extravagante. Michiru se puso de pie, todavía con algunas dudas. Algo debió de reflejarse en su expresión, porque Haruka se puso seria de repente.

— "Si te preocupa la distancia, respira tranquila. Puedo llevarte en brazos en caso de que no puedas seguir." Lo decía completamente en serio, pero Michiru se tensó al acordarse de cuando la había llevado, desnuda, el día anterior.

— "Seguro que no será necesario" —se apresuró a decir.

— "Nunca se sabe qué nos traerá la suerte" —replicó Haruka sonriendo de la misma forma.

* * *

El interior de la isla era una selva densa. Olía a cerrado y a humedad, y a Michiru le mareaba el perfume de las gardenias y franchipanieros*. Haruka iba deteniéndose a intervalos regulares para tomar inútiles cantidades de fotografías, o eso le parecía a Michiru, aunque agradecía poder descansar con frecuencia las doloridas piernas. Era la primera vez que daba un paseo largo cuesta arriba, y estaba asombrada de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

— "¿Cuándo fue la otra vez que estuviste aquí?" — preguntó Haruka cuando llegaban al arrecife.

— "Hace casi tres años." — Michiru se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Haruka para continuar lentamente por el terreno irregular. Le fastidiaba sentirse tan dependiente, pero la roca coralina que había debajo del exuberante follaje cortaba como una cuchilla.

— "¿Habías subido aquí alguna vez?"

— "Conocía una parte, sí. He cruzado el _makatea _ pero desde el lado de la bahía Passion. Hay unas cuantas cuevas en el centro de la isla."

— "¿Ah, sí?"—Haruka la ayudó a pasar por encima de un árbol caído

— "¿Y cómo se llega a ellas?" Michiru tropezó y se tensó cuando Haruka se acercó más para sujetarla mejor. En cuanto hubo recobrado el equilibrio, se separó de ella rápidamente.

— "Tendrás que preguntárselo a Elsa. Yo sólo he ido allí una vez, cuando el huracán. Tuvimos que refugiarnos en una cueva, incluso para dormir."

— "¿Con Elsa? ¡Qué suerte la tuya!" El comentario la dejó confusa.

— "Pasé miedo" — recordó con un estremecimiento — "No me gustan las cuevas".

— "¿Qué es lo que te gusta, Michiru?" — preguntó Haruka con picardía.

— "Me gusta la música" — respondió la joven procurando no mirar a esos ojos inquietantes.

— "La música?" —repitió Haruka

— "A mí también. ¿Has ido alguna vez a Michigan?" Le pareció una pregunta rara.

— "El festival de música de las mujeres, quiero decir"— puntualizó.

— "No, no he ido nunca. Michiru advirtió con alivio que casi habían llegado al final de la pendiente. Tanto mejor, porque tenía las piernas a punto de reventar. Cuando llegaron al arrecife, Haruka se detuvo a su lado y señaló hacia un pequeño claro.

— "Ahí está el mirador." Ayudó a Michiru a salvar el arrecife y la depositó en la hierba del suelo. Después se descargó de la mochila, se sentó al lado con las largas piernas estiradas hacia delante y empezó a abanicarse con el sombrero.

— "¿Te encuentras bien?" — preguntó mirando a Michiru quien asintió con poca soltura.

—"Sólo tengo un poco de sed" —dijo, y se descolgó la cantimplora que llevaba al hombro. Haruka esperó a que terminara de beber y, después, hizo un gesto con el brazo mostrando el paisaje.

— "¿Qué te parece? Es surrealista, ¿verdad?" Michiru contempló el panorama. La temblorosa línea del horizonte partía en dos mitades el inmenso círculo azul de mar y cielo.

— "Es increíble; no puedo imaginarme que exista nada más en el mundo. A lo mejor, toda la Tierra era así en el pasado..."—dejó de hablar, consciente de que se estaba poniendo cursi y sentimentaloide.

— _"Gondwana_"* — dijo Haruka con su sonrisa de medio lado—"El paraíso... de los dinosaurios, claro está" —matizó, y sacó de la mochila una ligera manta de viaje que extendió en el suelo — "Ven" —le indicó— "ponte cómoda." Michiru enroscó el tapón de la cantimplora y, poco a poco, se acercó al borde de la manta. Haruka la miró un momento de una forma extraña y se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente; se tumbó con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y el sombrero ladeado sobre la cara. Parecía muy fuerte, pensó Michiru mirándole las musculosas piernas perfectamente estiradas y los sólidos y tersos brazos y hombros. No sabía por qué, pero Haruka no se ajustaba a la idea que ella tenía de una científica: siempre se las había imaginado bajitas, sosas, con gafas gruesas y bata blanca. Se cohibió al ver que Haruka se desabotonaba la camisa, se la sacaba de los pantalones cortos y se la dejaba completamente abierta. Haruka recibió la caricia del sol en la piel con un suspiro. Tenía los pechos y el torso como el resto del cuerpo, tersos y bronceados. Era evidente que siempre tomaba el sol así. Michiru fue incapaz de no fijarse en los pezones, maravillada de lo oscuros que eran. Se quedó largo rato contemplándolos, respirando de una forma anormal, hasta que volvió a centrarse en el paisaje. Se notaba la piel pegajosa. Se preguntó, alarmada, si terminaría vomitando. Quizá la subida había sido excesiva. Volvió a fijar la mirada en su compañera y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que Haruka la estaba mirando a ella directamente.

— "¿Cuántos años tienes, Michiru?"—le preguntó en voz baja.

— "Veintidós".

— "¡Dios, qué joven!" —Con una sonrisa, se puso de lado y cogió la mochila.

— "¿Cuántos años tienes tú?"— inquirió Michiru levantando la barbilla.

— "Treinta y dos. Y vivo en Nueva York, de modo que, para los efectos, es como si tuviera cien, según el rasero normal".

— "¿Tan grave es?"

— "Depende de quién seas y de cuánto dinero tengas".— Haruka sacó de la mochila unos cuantos alimentos colocados en plástico

— "¿Tienes hambre?"

—"Un poco"… Para su propia sorpresa, Michiru consumió una gran cantidad de alimentos en la media hora siguiente. Hasta Haruka parecía impresionada.

— "Parece que ahora tienes mejor color" —la miraba fijamente a la cara

— "Dime, ¿sales con alguien en estos momentos?" La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y, a pesar del sol, se le puso la carne de gallina.

— "No, no" —dijo.

— "Yo tampoco". Michiru deseaba que Haruka no tuviera intenciones de añadir nada más. Ella, por su parte, no quería entrar en temas tan personales con una desconocida. A decir verdad, pensó para sí, ya habían hablado bastante. Con manos temblorosas, empezó a recoger las cosas de la merienda.

— "Déjamelo a mí" —dijo Haruka; se sentó y empezó a abotonarse la camisa con calma

— "¿Tienes prisa por algún motivo?" …Michiru disimuló su inquietud con una torpe sonrisa y dijo:

— "No quiero exponerme mucho tiempo al sol, después de lo de ayer..."

— "Claro, lo comprendo."—Haruka lo guardó todo en la mochila y la cerró

— "Si quieres, podemos ir un rato a mi casa. ¿Te apetece?" Michiru levantó la mirada, pero se le fue irresistiblemente al hueco de la camisa de Haruka, al relieve de los pezones, que apuntaban por debajo del fino algodón. Prendida en tan peculiar fascinación, siguió recorriendo el cuerpo hacia arriba con la mirada y se detuvo en el hundimiento de la garganta, en la boca gruesa y sensual... y, finalmente, en los ojos verdes; pero entonces, se le secó la boca.

— "¿Eso quiere decir que sí?" — preguntó Haruka. El tono de voz puso los nervios de punta a Michiru. Frunció el ceño y se miró las cicatrices de las manos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustadiza?

— "Estoy muy cansada, la verdad" —dijo con voz insegura— "Lo siento."

— "De acuerdo" — contestó Haruka con repentina formalidad. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y pasó el bastón a Michiru

— "A lo mejor hemos llegado más lejos de la cuenta, ¿no?" —Y, mirándole a las piernas, añadió —"Soy yo quien pide disculpas, por haberte traído hasta aquí arriba."—Jugueteó con el pendiente — "Me pareció que estabas un poco desanimada y pensé que a lo mejor te distraías."

— "Y me he distraído" —se apresuró a contestar Michiru— "ha estado bien..., pero es que..." —¿Cómo explicar su inquietud? Nada de lo que sentía era lógico. Haruka la miraba con mucha fijeza, con ojos brillantes y sinceros. Michiru quería esconderse de esa mirada, pero no podía dejar de mirarla a su vez, estaba como paralizada.

— "Vamos, no es para tanto"—dijo Haruka; le acarició suavemente la mejilla y, tomándola por la barbilla, se acercó más y rozó la boca de Michiru con la suya de forma tan liviana que Michiru apenas tuvo tiempo de percatarse del roce. Sin embargo, a medio camino de la cabaña, la cara le ardía y una náusea aceitosa le revolvía el estómago. Haruka Tenoh la había besado en la boca. Por más que se repitiera que no era más que un gesto de amistad al estilo estadounidense, no podía olvidar la franqueza de los ojos de Haruka. Asustada de pronto, sintió deseos de echar a correr, de huir..., huir de la isla, de Haruka Tenoh y de los latidos ensordecedores de su propio corazón.

**Continuara**

**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Gracias por los comentarios a esta historia, espero les este gustando….

Ya vamos viendo las verdaderas intenciones de la empresa con la que trabaja Haruka y de lo que la rubia esta haciendo en la isla y claro, de la apuesta que se ha hecho de conquistar a Michiru y "entretenerse" un poco con la vecina.

Aclaración:

franchipanieros* (Planta arbórea o arbustiva que se cultiva por sus flores y es originaria de América).

Makatea* es la formación coralina que se produce en una isla realzada por movimientos tectónicos o por el efecto de un segundo punto volcánico caliente. El término existe en diversas lenguas polinesias (Tuamotu, islas Cook), es el origen del nombre de la isla de Makatea y se ha adoptado internacionalmente para designar este tipo de isla.

Gondwana: se refiere a la parte sur de lo que se llamó Pangea, es decir, la tierra que contenía todos los continentes antes de la separación de éstos... Esta porción de tierra reunía África, Sudamérica, Australia, Madagascar y la Antártida... Todo eso en una sola masa

El festival de Musica de Mujeres (Michigan Womyn Music Festival (MWMF)): llevado a cabo desde 1976, miles de mujeres que vienen de diferentes partes del mundo asisten cada verano a las afueras de un pueblecillo en Michigan, Estados Unidos para precisamente celebrar aquel festival que dura una semana. El festival se estructura de tal manera como para dar cabida a las madres con niños, adolescentes y mujeres jóvenes de todas las edades, cada uno puede encontrar la actividad que más se adapte a sus gustos. El programa incluye música, excursiones, barbacoas, deportes, debates, talleres, películas, cocina vegetariana y todo tipo de actividades encaminadas a agrupar y compartir espacios e ideales comunes


	7. Chapter 7 Dudas

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**"Dudas"**

— "¡Michiru! Soy yo, Elsa".— Los pasos se detuvieron en la galería, en la ventana de su habitación. Michiru salió de la cama arrastrándose, se puso encima un pareo y salió andando cuidadosamente, parpadeando a la luz amarillenta de la mañana. Elsa estaba en la galería con un desaliñado sombrero de paja y unos vaqueros viejos cortados.

—"¿Te apetece venir a pescar un rato?"—le dijo.

— "¿A pescar?"—Arrugó la nariz pensando en la perspectiva de cortar carnada, arponear peces y ver cómo sacudían la cola hasta morir. Empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente

—"Yo me encargaré del trabajo sucio"—la dijo Elsa adivinándole el pensamiento—"Tú puedes quedarte sentada sujetando la caña, y ya está."

— "¿Y no estorbaré?"

— "Claro que no. Al contrario, equilibrarás la barca." —Muchas gracias. Ahora sí me parece que seré útil.

— "Tráete mucha crema protectora" — dijo Elsa con una sonrisa— "El sol quema mucho en el agua". No bromeaba. La embarcación de Elsa era una lancha de casi cinco metros, con un motor fuera borda Mercury. La pequeña capota protegía un poco del sol interminable, pero, al cabo de un par de horas, Michiru tenía la camiseta empapada de sudor, y los brazos y las piernas resbaladizos, con la cantidad de crema protectora que se había aplicado. No había picado ni un pez. Michiru se colocó el sombrero de modo que le protegiera mejor el cuello.

— "Saben que soy yo" —dijo enfadada—. Saben que no me gusta nada pescarlos.

— "Estás hablando de la cena" —alertó Elsa— "No puedo volver a casa con las manos vacías, Mina me mataría." Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, con tanta sencillez, que Michiru se quedó mirándola fijamente.

— "Elsa" —dijo con un hilo de voz

— "¿cómo descubriste que eras...lesbiana?" Elsa bajó la caña con visible desconcierto.

— "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Michiru se alegró de llevar las gafas puestas.

— "Simple curiosidad. Perdona. No contestes, si no quieres. Ya sé que no es asunto mío."

— "No me importa" —dijo Elsa con un encogimiento de hombros. Ajustó la caña y miró hacia el océano brumoso

— "Fue hace mucho tiempo, y no fue precisamente como si me cayera un rayo encima de repente. Creo que sabía que era lesbiana desde antes de aprender cómo se llamaba."

— "¿A qué te refieres?"

— "Las mujeres siempre me han inspirado sentimientos, incluso de niña. Siempre estaba perdidamente enamorada de alguna."

— "Pero eso es normal, ¿no?" —dijo Michiru— "quiero decir, que es como una fase..., o sea, que forma parte del crecimiento."

— "Bueno, respecto a eso, existen dos escuelas de pensamiento. Mucha gente cree que no hay forma de saber lo que es normal hasta que dejemos de condicionar tanto a los jóvenes para la heterosexualidad."

— "Nunca me he sentido condicionada" —objetó Michiru.

— "Ya" — dijo Elsa insípidamente

— "Es decir, te parece que la homosexualidad es perfectamente normal, ¿no? Si te despertaras mañana por la mañana con el letrero de «lesbiana» escrito en la frente, te pasearías tan tranquila por la ciudad, ¿no?"

—"Claro que no" —replicó Michiru.

— "¿Y no te parece que eso es condicionamiento?"…. Desde esa perspectiva, Michiru supuso que sí, que era un condicionamiento. Pero es que la homosexualidad no era normal. En algunos sitios era ilegal, incluso.

— "¿Te has dado cuenta de que hay personas que incluso odian a los homosexuales?" —insistió Elsa

— "¿No te parece que a veces podemos llegar a pensar que estamos enfermos, y que tendríamos que empezar a salir con el sexo opuesto para que la gente no se diera cuenta?" MIchiru cambió la caña de mano y se secó el sudor de la palma en los pantalones.

— "¿Eso es lo que te pasó a ti?" — preguntó con voz ronca.

— "Una temporada, sí" —admitió Elsa

— "Pero supongo que tuve suerte. Terminé saliendo con chicos que eran un poco como yo. Buenas compañías..."

— "Y después, ¿simplemente empezaste a salir con chicas?"

— "Sí, podría decirse así. Me enamoré mucho antes de iniciar una relación."

— "¿Y has tenido muchas... relaciones?"— preguntó Michiru sonrojándose.

— ¡Michiru! —exclamó Elsa con una carcajada —. Creo que ya nos hemos confesado bastante por hoy.

—"Lo siento, no era eso lo que pretendía. Quiero decir... Elsa" —dijo de pronto

— "¿odias a los hombres? "Elsa volvió a reírse con una carcajada profunda y cálida.

— "¿Odiar a los hombres? No me interesan tanto como para odiarlos.."El comentario la sobresaltó: le recordaba mucho a sus propios sentimientos. Un poco aturrullada, reajustó la tensión del sedal y probó amover el anzuelo.

— "¿Pero alguna vez has... hum?"

— "¿Si alguna vez he tenido relaciones con hombres? En una palabra, no".

— "Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que eres lesbiana?"

— "¿Y cómo sabes tú que no lo eres?" —replicó Elsa como un dardo

— "¿Te has acostado con alguna mujer?" Michiru se sonrojó más aún. No quería pensar en el día anterior, en Haruka Tenoh. Además, ¿qué había ocurrido, en realidad? No había sido más que un beso amistoso, simplemente. Se revolvió inquieta en el sitio.

— "Lo mires como lo mires, Elsa, existen dos sexos, el masculino y el femenino. Se atraen el uno al otro por naturaleza, para que la raza humana no se extinga. Si todo el mundo fuera homosexual, se acabarían los hijos."

—"Me parece que estás confundiendo la procreación con la recreación. ¿Es que sólo se tienen ganas de sexo cuando se desea tener un hijo?" Michiru desvió la mirada.

—"El sexo no es tan estupendo" —musitó — "puedo tomarlo o dejarlo."

— "Yo no" —respondió Elsa secamente." A Michiru se le abrió la boca de la impresión. De pronto, sin querer, se imaginó que lo del día anterior había sido con Elsa, no con Haruka. Horrorizada, encogió los hombros y se miró los pies con aire taciturno. ¿Cómo podía pensar esas cosas ni siquiera un instante?

—"El sexo es maravilloso" —dijo Elsa resueltamente — "sobre todo si estás enamorada."

- Michiru no podía mirarla. Se sentía acorralada, confusa. No estaba enamorada de Darien, nunca se había enamorado de nadie. Y además, ¿qué era el amor? ¿El corazón a mil, una puesta de sol en una playa tropical, sonido de violines? ¿Hacer el amor en el asiento de un coche era como un anillo de compromiso que la gente no podía ver? No se imaginaba ni remotamente los sentimientos de los que Elsa hablaba. Quizá por eso el sexo nunca le había interesado mucho. Volvió a pensaren Haruka Tenoh y se preguntó qué habría sucedido si le hubiera devuelto el beso. Miró a Elsa y le preguntó con poca soltura:

— "¿Qué hacen las lesbianas cuando...?"— El sedal dio un fuerte tirón en ese momento, Michiru sujetó la caña con fuerza y gritó

— ¡Han picado! ¡Han picado!" -Se puso de pie tambaleándose, pero Elsa la obligó a sentarse inmediatamente otra vez en el banco acolchado. Estaba a su lado amarrando la caña a unos ganchos y alistando el carrete.

— "Déjalo suelto" —le dijo mientras el sedal chirriaba en la caña alargándose metro a metro — "Es una buena pieza.".- Improvisó un cinturón de seguridad para sujetar a Michiru por la cintura y se fue corriendo a popa; puso el motor en marcha y empezó a dar instrucciones a Michiru. Pasaron diez minutos, La aguamarina no dejaba de soltar carrete y la embarcación arrastraba el ancla. El pez no soltaba el anzuelo. Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, fue acercándose y, de pronto, viró bruscamente hacia mar abierto otra vez.

— " No me lo puedo creer" —dijo Elsa después de que la presa hiciera su enésima intentona de recuperar la libertad.

— "Se me van a caer los brazos a pedazos" —gimió Michiru

— "Me parece que he pescado al mismísimo tiburón de la película." Elsa sonrió, pero las facciones de su boca seguía siendo serio.

— "A lo mejor sí. Si quieres, te sustituyo."

— "¡No! Puedo pescar un pez yo sólita, maldita sea" —dijo Michiru, y empezó a soltar carrete otra vez, sudando y gruñendo, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Elsa miró el reloj.

—"Llevas así más de una hora." Michiru siguió el sedal con la mirada. El agua lanzaba brillantes destellos de color turquesa. Estaba segura de que había entrevisto algo bajo la superficie.

— "¡Mira!" —gritó. A unos seis metros de la embarcación, el mar estalló y un enorme pez plateado saltó en el aire.

— "¡Mierda!"—exclamó Elsa con admiración

— "¡Un pez espada!" Michiru jadeaba del esfuerzo de aguantar el peso al final del sedal. — "¡Es enorme!"

— "¡Aquí llega la cena!" —Elsa se frotaba las manos— "Sigue soltando" —ordenó.

—"¡No paro de soltar, maldita sea!" —Michiru tenía la impresión de que llevaba toda la vida tirando de aquella caña. El sedal pesaba un horror y los músculos le iban a estallar. Elsa se ató al cinturón de seguridad de popa y se encaramó allí con un arpón largo en la mano. Una cabeza plateada surgió del agua tironeando de delante atrás, un cuerpo en tensión que brillaba al sol. Michiru se fijó en un ojo oscuro que sufría.

— "¡No!" — gritó cuando Elsa alzó el arpón— "Por favor, no lo mates". Elsa se quedó mirándola sin entender, pero bajó el arpón, revolvió en la bolsa que tenía a los pies y sacó unos alicates. Suspendida por encima de la borda y defendiéndose de la espada del pez con el arpón, se estiró cuanto pudo y cortó el anzuelo limpiamente. Unos segundos después, una cola rompió la superficie del agua y el pez espada desapareció. Las dos se quedaron mirando en la dirección del pez, Michiru jadeando de alivio y Elsa silenciosa y aturdida.

— " Nadie nos creerá jamás" —dijo Elsa por fin.

— "El pez lo sabe" —contestó Michiru con un encogimiento de hombros.

* * *

Michiru se despertó al oír su nombre. Parpadeando, se incorporó sobre un codo y torció la cabeza.

— "¡Michiru!" —Estaban llamando a la puerta

Abrió la ventana que había junto a la cama y se asomó al exterior. Haruka Tenoh estaba en la galería.

— "¡Mierda!" —Parecía apurada

— "¿Te he despertado?"

—"Creo que he dormido más de la cuenta". —Bostezando, Michiru miró el reloj del tocador. ¡Mediodía! Había dormido casi dieciocho horas! Y había descansado como nunca, desde hacía meses..., desde el accidente, a decir verdad.

— "Vuelvo más tarde" —dijo Haruka.

— "¡No!"—replicó Michiru rápidamente— "No pasa nada. Ahora mismo me levanto." — Puso los pies en el suelo, se envolvió en la bata y fue a buscar los analgésicos automáticamente. Abrió el tapón y vaciló. Notaba las piernas fuertes, sorprendentemente, y el dolor habitual parecía menos intenso. Sin atreverse a creer en su buena suerte, fue a abrir las puertas de cristal. Haruka estaba apoyada al sol en los escalones de madera; la camiseta húmeda le perfilaba los pechos y los hombros.

— "Te vi ayer en el mar" —dijo cuando Michiru salió al exterior —" Fue una lástima perder aquel pez. Resististe mucho tiempo, lo hiciste muy bien." —Tenía los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras — Se quedo muy impresionada. Su garganta parecía muy suave. Un diminuto lunar oscuro anidaba a la sombra de la clavícula izquierda. Michiru sintió un extraño deseo de tocarlo. Se avergonzó y balbució:

— "No…no me gusta la pesca, me parece cruel."

— "Entonces, ¿no lamentas haber perdido aquel ejemplar?" —dijo Haruka en su tono ligeramente burlón.

— "No había hecho nada. ¿Por qué matarlo?" Haruka se quitó las gafas.

— "Vaya, no me digas que recoges fondos para Greenpeace, Michiru" —comentó con un matiz de cinismo.

— "¿Qué tiene Greenpeace de malo? Al menos hacen algo por detenerla destrucción del planeta." —Michiru le contesto con el mismo tono; había captado cierta incomodidad en la otra mujer. De todos modos, ¿a qué había ido allí? ¿Se había acercado sólo para matar el tiempo hablando de pesca?

—"Bueno" —dijo enderezándose

— "voy a ducharme. ¿Querías algo en concreto?"

— "¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?" — preguntó Haruka. A Michiru le dio un vuelco el corazón. No había duda de que Haruka la invitaría a hacer una cosa u otra. Se acordó de la merienda campestre tan rara y contestó

— "Te…tengo que escribir unas cartas y quería leer un rato."

— "Bien, pero…." —dijo Haruka analizándole con la mirada

— "¿alguien te va a hacer la cena?" Michiru notó que se le sonrojaban las mejillas. Evitó la mirada de Haruka e intentó descifrar la motivación que impulsaba esa oferta de amistad. Quizá la rubia fuera simplemente una persona sociable, o quizá se aburriera, confinada en esa isla, cuando era evidente que estaba acostumbrada a vivir en una ciudad enorme O quizá simplemente sintiera compasión por ella. Al parecer, Haruka extrajo sus propias conclusiones del silencio de Michiru y con un simple encogimiento de hombros, dijo:

—"De acuerdo, es decir que ahora mismo no te apetece compañía. Si cambias de opinión, estaré en casa. Sólo tienes que acercarte hasta allí." —Empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero enseguida se detuvo—"Me gustaría verte"—añadió en voz invitación a cenar la tuvo obsesionada toda la tarde.

* * *

Tumbada en la playa, con el libro de Jackie Collins abandonado en la arena, manchado de loción bronceadora, se preguntó por qué demonios Haruka querría pasar el tiempo con ella. Estaba segura de que no sabía nada de su fama de atleta en Tokio, y tampoco parecía que las dos tuvieran algo en común más que el hecho casual de encontrase en cabañas vecinas.

Luego se acordó de la merienda en el campo, de la forma en que Haruka la miraba y del único beso. A lo mejor todo era pura paranoia suya y atribuía un significado ridículo a lo que no era más que un acto social sin importancia. Por otra parte, tenía fuertes sospechas de que Haruka era lesbiana. ¿Y qué, si lo era? ¿Eso lo cambiaba todo? …Pues sí, lo cambiaba todo, admitió con abatimiento. Mientras se abanicaba con el sombrero, se acordó de la conversación con Elsa en la lancha. Se dio cuenta de que tenía prejuicios, Era una persona que se reía de los chistes de gay´s y hacía sentirse incómodas a las personas homosexuales. Haruka le caía mal por la sencilla razón de que había reunido todas las pruebas de que era lesbiana. Avergonzada de sí misma, recogió sus cosas y se puso en camino a la cabaña Franchipaniero.

El sol ya estaba bajo en el cielo y la selva empezaba a llenarse de los sonidos del crepúsculo. No tardaría más de dos horas en hacerse de noche. Encendería las luces de la cabaña y se sentaría a solas, compadeciéndose de sí misma, seguramente, y preguntándose qué hacer con su vida. Y cuando le pareciera que seguir sentada no tenía ya razón de ser, se ducharía, se tomaría sus pastillas y se iría a la cama sin saber para qué servía todo. Abrió el armario dejándose llevar por un impulso y sacó un vestido de tirantes muy bonito que Amy había insistido en que se llevara. Todavía no se había atrevido a ponérselo, aunque no sabía por qué. El fondo amarillo y las grandes flores rojas le parecían demasiado llamativos. Se duchó, se lo puso y se miró con sentido crítico. Era un vestido ceñido y corto... excesivamente corto, quizá. Se miró los muslos y se tocó las cicatrices. Al menos se había bronceado un poco desde que estaba en la isla, y los músculos habían recuperado un poco de tono.

A lo mejor no estaba mal, a fin de cuentas. Frunció el ceño, se cepilló el pelo, se puso un poco de brillo en los labios pero no se maquilló nada. Sólo iba a cenar con una mujer. Se aplicó unas gotas de Oscar de la Renta en las muñecas, se guardó en el bolsillo unos analgésicos envueltos en un pañuelo de papel y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Con un destello de satisfacción, le pareció que estaba viendo su reflejo de antes del accidente. Si no fuera por las piernas..., aunque también se notaba algo en la cara. Observó su imagen pero no logró dar con la diferencia. Finalmente, concluyó que eran las cejas. Hacía meses que no se las depilaba.

— "¡Anda ya!" —dijo en voz alta. Tortura facial... ¿a quién le hacía falta?

**Continuara!**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿UnaCita?

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

**¿Una…Cita?**

— "¡Qué guapa estás!" — la recibió Haruka con su sincera sonrisa— "Esperaba que cambiaras de opinión, si no, habría tenido que comerme un montón de comida yo sola." —La acompañó a la sala de estar y le dijo

— "Ponte cómoda. ¿Te apetece beber algo?" Michiru pidió un jugo de fruta. El alcohol no combinaba bien con los analgésicos. Le desconcertó un poco la forma en que Haruka había dispuesto la mesa: sencilla, pero con flores recién recogidas y velas?. Parecía... romántico. Para disimular su nerviosismo repentino, preguntó:

—"¿Qué tal marcha tu trabajo?"

—"De momento, estoy satisfecha"—dijo Haruka al tiempo que le ofrecía un vaso alto y se sentaba con ella en el sofá

— "Tengo que terminar un informe en pocos días. A lo mejor después me queda un poco de tiempo para jugar."

— "¿A qué te gusta... jugar?"

—"Me gusta el esfuerzo físico." —Hizo una pausa significativa y añadió— "Como el squash, el esquí, la natación... ¿Y a ti?"

— "A mí me gusta nadar..." —La boca empezó a temblarle desde la primera palabra.

— "¿Te encuentras bien?" — preguntó Haruka con cierta incomodidad. Michiru asintió sin palabras. No se fiaba de su voz.

— "¡Vaya, cuánto lo siento!" — Haruka empezó a dar vueltas al pendiente—"Un tema delicado, ¿eh?" —Se levantó y tendió la mano a Michiru

— "Vamos a cenar." La cena fue deliciosa: pescado marinado en leche de coco, arroz al vapor con ensalada y, de postre, mango y papaya frescos.

— "Cuando me vaya, echaré de menos la comida" —comentó Haruka mientras servía el café— "Es todo tan fresco... Mango para desayunar, piña a todas horas..."

— "Yo echaré de menos la paz" —dijo Michiru.

— "Es todo un contraste cultural, después de la ciudad, ¿verdad? ¿Y tú, en qué trabajas?" Michiru tomó un sorbo de café.

— "He estudiado para ser monitora de guardería." Haruka advirtió la falta de entusiasmo de su voz.

— "¿Monitora de guardería? ¡Vaya! Me sorprende. No me pareces la típica chiflada por los niños."

— " Ni lo soy" —replicó Michiru con una mueca de estremecimiento—"Tuve que hacerlo, por decirlo de alguna manera" —explicó, y no añadió más; Buscaba una forma de cambiar de tema. Su educación se había centrado en la natación, y ahora sólo podría escoger entre contabilidad, enseñanza primaria o enseñanza infantil. De todos modos, no tenía ganas de hablar de su carrera truncada, en esos momentos

— "¿Y tú? ¿Siempre quisiste ser científica?"

—"Bueno" —dijo Haruka apoyando la barbilla en una mano— " "de pequeña, soñaba con descubrir algo que conmoviera al mundo y con ganar el premio Nobel. Supongo que me viene de ahí."

— "¿Y crees que lo conseguirás? Descubrir algo importante, quiero decir —puntualizó Michiru, un tanto impresionada. A pesar de todo lo hablado, seguía sin saber a qué atenerse respecto a la actividad laboral de Haruka. A lo mejor esa mujer era una especie de genio. Haruka se reía, pero tenía una expresión de cinismo.

— "¡No, por Dios!" —exlamó — "Ahora vivo en el mundo real. La investigación científica posee un gran atractivo, pero económicamente no compensa. Por otra parte, a las mujeres nunca se les reconoce el mérito científico. Fíjate en el ADN, por ejemplo. ¿Acaso concedieron el premio Nobel a Rosalind Franklin por el descubrimiento? No, se lo dieron a los chicos. Que me muera si estoy dispuesta a dejarme la piel para que un típo cualquiera salga en los periódicos."

— "Pues eso es exactamente lo mismo que sucede en el deporte, ¿lo sabías?" —

dijo Michiru— "Cuando un típo llega a la final, es un héroe. Cuando una mujer se proclama campeona, le dedican dos líneas en la última página del periodico. No es justo."

— "Así es la vida. En mi opinión, tan pronto como descubres las reglas, puedes hacer dos cosas: jugar a ganar o no participar en el juego" —Haruka levantó la cafetera— "¿Otro?"

— "No dormire en toda la noche..." —aseguró Michiru tras consultar la hora.

— "Y te espera un día de mucho trabajo, ¿no?" —añadió Haruka con una mirada atrevida y burlona — "Tienes que tomar el sol, leer..." -Michiru sonrió irónicamente. Los antiguos hábitos de entrenamiento no morían tan fácilmente, sin duda. Acostarse temprano, levantarse a las cinco y media y nadar tres horas antes de desayunar. Ya no tendría que someterse a esa disciplina nunca más. Suponía que eso era de agradecer.

— "Es mejor que me vaya ya, se está haciendo tarde." Haruka la estudiaba.

— "Vaya, ya te has puesto triste otra vez. Me halagaría pensar que es porque tienes que irte tan pronto, pero no me lo creo." —Sonrió persuasivamente, de pronto— "Podrías quedarte y contármelo durante el desayuno." Michiru se tensó. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Miró a la mujer sin saber qué pensar y advirtió la intensa vigilancia de su mirada, la leve curva lenta que sus labios insinuaban.

— "No!" —dijo apurada — "esto... Gracias, de todos modos. Sé volver sola. Quiero decir, que no hace falta que me acompañes." Haruka no se inmutó.

— "Por supuesto que te acompaño, Michiru" —le ofreció la mano

— "¿Vamos, pues?" El aire nocturno parecía de terciopelo, cálido y perfumado de fragancias diversas: las embriagadoras de las flores, que ahora Michiru ya identificaba, y otra más especiada, la que distinguía a Haruka. La seguía de cerca por el estrecho sendero que llevaba a Franchipaniero, molesta, con una extraña sensación de pesadumbre que le parecía irracional. Llegaron a un pequeño claro, a pocos minutos de la cabaña; Haruka se detuvo, dio media vuelta y la paró poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

— "¿Lo hueles?" —murmuró. Michiru inhaló profundamente y captó un aroma intenso que flotaba en el camino.

— "¿Qué es?" — preguntó en un susurro.

— "Juraría que es la _raat chi rani,_una flor muy rara que, según dicen, tarda cien años en florecer. Sólo se huele de noche."

— "¡Aaah!" —exclamó Michiru en un suspiro

— "Es increíble, huele a violetas y helado de vainilla..." —"Ojalá encontrase la planta" —dijo Haruka mirando alrededor — "La olí hace un par de noches y a la mañana siguiente la estuve buscando, pero, sin el olor, es prácticamente imposible localizarla." Michiru estaba impresionada. ¡Una planta que sólo exhalaba su aroma al amparo de la noche! ¡Qué excelente alarma antirrobo! En esa clase de cosas radicaba la sabiduría de la naturaleza.

— "Imagínate tener una" —comentó maravillada — "a lo mejor te morírías sin llegar a verla florecer." — "El regalo perfecto" —dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

— Haruka miro a los ojos a Michiru apartándole con su mano de la frente un mechón rebelde y, tras retirar los dedos un momento, le acarició el pelo un instante más. Las sombras le ocultaban la cara, pero los ojos le brillaban, verdes, a la luz de la luna. Michiru la miró fijamente, como paralizada, sin deseos de moverse, ni de hablar ni de quebrar de ninguna forma la frágil síntesis del momento. Un profundo silencio las envolvía, un arrullo de deliberaciones de la naturaleza. Se acercaron y, sin apenas tocarse los cuerpos, las bocas se acariciaron levemente una vez; y otra, lentamente, profundamente. Michiru empezó a temblar. Se dio cuenta de que se le abría la boca, se le cerraban los ojos y el cuerpo se le inclinaba hacia Haruka.

La mano que Haruka le puso en la espalda ardía. Su boca era cálida, blanda y deliciosa. Michiru le devolvía los besos tímidamente al principio, caóticamente después. También se dio cuenta de que le bajaba la cremallera del vestido, de que su cuerpo se encontraba con el de Haruka, de una mezcla confusa de olores... sudor, verdor selvático. En respuesta a la convincente presión de la lengua de Haruka, Michiru movió la boca con anhelo, y tembló cuando las manos de Harka empezaron a recorrerle el cuerpo resueltamente. La sensación era insoportable, como una cadena de explosiones diminutas bajo la piel. Tenía los pezones doloridos y arrugados, exquisitamente sensibles. Haruka se los chupaba, tirando de ellos suavemente con los dientes.

— "¿Te gusta esto?" —le musito al tiempo que se agachaban sobre la verde hierba, Rodaron impetuosamente la una sobre la otra, con los muslos enlazados. Haruka hundió las manos en el pelo verde de Michiru y la inmovilizó un momento, con la cara muy próxima a la suya. El aliento de ambas se mezclaba. Después empezó a acariciarle la espalda y las caderas. A Michiru le hirvió la sangre en los oídos cuando le separó los muslos.

— "Hummm... qué mojada estás" —dijo Haruka con un suspiro.

_ Michiru abrió los ojos. Haruka la estaba tocando allí, donde todo estaba empapado, deshaciéndose, pero de repente sintió que eso no estaba bien, no debía de pasar

—"¡No!" —exclamó, y le apartó la mano de un tirón — "¡Basta...!"

— "¿Qué ocurre?" —murmuró Haruka sobre la boca de Michiru quien forcejaba y la cara le ardía. Cerró los muslos de golpe y apartó la cabeza a un lado, tremendamente avergonzada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía consentir que una mujer la sobara de esa forma y animarla a que siguiera? Debía de haberse vuelto loca.

— "¿He hecho algo malo?" —Haruka parecía perpleja— "¿Te parece que voy muy deprisa?" —se acercó a ella y se quedó inmóvil al ver que la rechazaba.

— "¡No me toques!" —gritó Michiru.

— "No lo entiendo. Creía que era esto lo que querías..."

— "Pues te equivocas" —dijo Michiru con lágrimas de humillación en los ojos.

— "Michiru, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?"—Haruka cabeceó; su voz empezaba a sonar irritada —"Estás increíblemente excitada. Por favor, dime qué te pasa. ¿Es por las piernas?"

— "¡No! ¡No es por las piernas!" —Michiru se levantó arrastrándose y se colocó los tirantes del vestido en los hombros

—"A mí no me pasa nada. ¡Al menos yo soy normal!" Haruka la miraba con ojos verdes y penetrantes.

— "Permíteme aclarar una cosa" —dijo con voz ronca y tensa —"¿Eres lesbiana?"

— "¡Desde luego que no!" —contestó como si le diera una bofetada.

— "¡Oh, Dios mío! No lo puedo creer" —ironizó, y rompió a reír secamente al tiempo que se abotonaba la camisa—"Niña" —dijo dirigiéndose a Michiru con claro sarcasmo — "si tú eres hetero, yo soy marciana."

— "¡Cállate!" —gritó Michiru retrocediendo — "¿Cómo puedes hacerme esas cochinadas y luego tratarme como si la rara fuera yo?"

— "Esas "Cochinadas" te han gustado" —grito Haruka—"Y si no estuvieras tan reprimida, disfrutarías de muchísimas más."

—"¡Mentira podrida!" — Michiru se tapó los oídos —"¡Lo odie, y también te odio a ti!"

—"Bien" —dijo Haruka—"Después de este pequeño episodio, el sentimiento es mutuo. Vamos. Te acompaño a casa." — Con los hombros muy rígidos, se adentró en la selva y, volviéndose, le dijo sin contemplaciones— "¡Vamos, corre!"—Tras pensar un momento en sus palabras, soltó una áspera carcajada — "No, claro, cómo vas a correrte; sería pasártelo demasiado bien, ¿verdad?"

— "¡Cállate..., zorra!" —quería abofetearla— "Sé volver sola, no te necesito. Haruka se dio media vuelta con los brazos en jarras y dijo fríamente:

— "No apostaría por ello, ricura."

* * *

Ya en su cabaña, Michiru se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama, después de una ducha se aplicó una crema antiséptica en un arañazo largo y superficial que se había hecho en el muslo al volver a la cabaña tropezando entre la densa vegetación. Todo era por culpa de ella, por culpa de Haruka Tenoh, Pensó en las caricias de sus manos, en la sensación de su cuerpo pesado y cálido, en su boca. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de mujer era? Era lesbiana. Eso era. Una mujer que... No podía soportar la mera idea. Se apretó las sienes, que le martilleaban, e intentó por todos los medios pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese Haruka Tenoh. Estaba ardiendo, incómoda, insoportablemente tensa. ¿Cómo podía haber consentido que sucediera?

Estaban hablando como personas civilizadas y de pronto, se estaban besando dos mujeres por todos los cielos. No parecía real, Con las manos entre las piernas, allí donde todavía le temblaba todo, se tumbó entre las frescas sábanas. Se dijo que, por suerte, había escapado, que podía haber sido peor al menos, Haruka se había detenido cuando ella se negó. Se acordó de un día en que había salido con un chico. Fue terrible, le dio miedo. Cuando se lo contó a sus amigas, ellas sólo se encogieron de hombros. «Normal... el chico estaba borracho. La próxima vez, no le dejes entrar en casa.» ¡La próxima vez! Michiru rechazó la imagen con un estremecimiento.

En el vacío, sentía todavía la boca de Haruka, su piel, y oía su voz ronca y cargada de perplejidad. ¡Pensaba que era lesbiana! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella no parecía lesbiana en absoluto. Desasosegada, pensó un momento en Elsa, en Mina, en Haruka de nuevo. Se dijo que ellas eran la excepción. Cualquiera de las tres podía tener a un hombre, si quisiera. Pero, al parecer, ninguna lo quería. ¿Por qué? Quizá les hubiera sucedido algo horrible cuando eran pequeñas, algo que les hubiera puesto en contra de los hombres para siempre. Quizá hubieran abusado de ellas. Qué desgracia. Pero a ella no le había pasado nada, no odiaba a los hombres. Dedicó un pensamiento a Darien. No, a él tampoco lo odiaba. Sencillamente... no sentía nada. Nunca habia sentido nada por él, concluyó con cierta noción de culpabilidad. El sexo entre opuestos era... Buscaba a tientas una descripción adecuada. Tolerable..., predecible..., rápido, en una palabra Normal.

Si había mujeres que tenían una vida sexual fantástica, ella no era de esa clase. Eso pasaba en las novelas, no en la vida real. En la vida real, todo era un poco decepcionante. Amy solía decir: «Prefiero un cigarrillo en cualquier momento. Sabe mejor. Dura más y no hay que darle de comer». Asqueroso, pero cierto. Sólo que... Michiru se estremeció, desanimada. Nunca le había sucedido una cosa así. No sabía que existieran esas sensaciones. La mortificaba. Claro que todo tenía una explicación lógica. Había sufrido un trauma. No era ella misma. Y además se medicaba, Seguro que la medicación le afectaba la conducta. No estaba en plena posesión de sus facultades, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. No había hecho nada para incitar a Haruka Tenoh; en realidad, había sido todo lo contrario. Era Haruka quien la había acosado; evidentemente, lo había planeado todo, Haruka la besó primero, Se mordió el labio y se estremeció al notar el sabor dulce y salado de la sangre.

- "¡Maldita Haruka Tenoh! Ojalá no volviera a verla nunca más".

* * *

Por su parte Haruka en su cabaña maldijo a Michiru Kahio en susurros y cerró la puerta de la cabaña de un portazo; fue a la cocina y sacó una botella de coñac de la despensa. «¡Hetero, por el amor de Dios! ¡Si no dejaba de mandar mensajes con doble sentido, cada vez que cerraba esos ojos azules de niña pequeña!»Se preguntó un momento si no le habría tomado el pelo. A lo mejor Michiru se dedicaba a esa clase de jueguecitos. Quizá era así como se divertía, tonteando con lesbianas y dándoles una patada cuando no podía soportar la calentura, Estaba horrorizada consigo misma. ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse tanto al juzgar la situación? ¿Por qué no se lo había tomado con tiempo y había actuado más fríamente? Estaba tan segura de que Michiru caería rendida en su cama que lo había echado todo a perder.

-"¡Qué aficionada!" se dijo, se sirvió un doble y, tensa, empezó a dar vueltas por la sala de estar Un rechazo tan rotundo era toda una novedad en su vida, pero a nadie le gustaba, Se imaginó a Michiru dispuesta y receptiva entre sus brazos. Esa mujer la deseaba. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba a punto de correrse antes de que le hubiera quitado las bragas!

Vació el vaso, se chupó los labios y miró por la ventana. Era hora de volver a casa y hecharse un polvo. Se imaginó a sí misma buscando plan entre las niñitas del aquel lindo Club; Se dijo que Michiru era demasiado joven y, por imposible que pareciera, quizá sólo fuera una hetero corriente que había llegado con el último chaparrón. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

No Michiru no era hetero, no le movía la curiosidad, no le excitaba su propia audacia ni pensar que estaba haciendo una especie de favor. Los besos de Michiru no eran furtivos, su cuerpo emitía señales claras. Sólo parecía... inexperta.

Sopesó la palabra un momento y comprobó que encajaba perfectamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se relacionaba con novatas: casi se le habían olvidado los síntomas clásicos. Recordó las manos indecisas de la joven, su boca inmóvil al principio, receptivas después, la forma asombrosa en que la había rechazado. Comprendió entonces que esa niña nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con otra mujer. ¡ Ni siquiera sabía que era lesbiana! Casi estalló en carcajadas.

Eso daba una perspectiva completamente distinta a la situación. El Chevrolet Camaro quinta generación, no estaba perdido del todo, al fin y al cabo. Volvió a salir de la casa y atisbo entre la mancha negra de la selva hasta localizar la cabaña de Michiru, se acerco por la ventana y pudo verla con la claridad del día que recién salía, estaba dando vueltas con desesperación en la cama, mojada e insatisfecha.

- "¡Pobrecita niña neurótica!" dijo, asegurando que también creía que masturbarse estaba castigado por la ley.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	9. Chapter 9 2da Oportunidad

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

**"2da Oportunidad"**

* * *

Robert B. Hausmann era la viva imagen de la cordialidad. Se levantó, le ofreció la mano y separó una silla con estudiada soltura; después volvió a su sitio y se sentó plácidamente. Mina se sentó también pero no quiso tomar nada.

— "No creo que esto nos lleve mucho tiempo"—dijo mientras sacaba la carpeta de la Argus de la cartera y se la ofrecía a su interlocutor

— "Lo he leído, señor Hausmann, y le agradezco la oferta. Sin embargo, la respuesta sigue siendo no. Robert Hausmann aceptó la carpeta sin pestañear.

— "Confieso que me decepciona, Mina. Tenía esperanzas de hacer negocios con usted, pero... se encogió de hombros y juntó las manos por las puntas de los dedos —"usted tiene la última palabra, naturalmente."

–"¿Y nada más?" Mina lo miró con recelo. Esperaba cierto abatimiento, al menos.

— "Supongo que tiene alguna alternativa" —lo tanteó.

— "El mundo es grande... y los cambios en Europa... bueno, soy de los que convierten los contratiempos en oportunidades."

— "¿De modo que finalmente no llevará adelante los planes sobre el Pacífico Sur?" —dijo Mina

— Robert Hausmann se burló con suavidad de seda —"usted y yo sabemos la clase de información interna que se valora en el mercado."

Mina comprendió con claridad a qué se refería Hausmann.

-"Tan pronto como la noticia de la expansión de la Argus se hiciera del dominio público, el precio de las acciones de su compañía subsidiaria en el Pacífico subirían como la espuma y todo el que hubiera invertido justo antes se forraría, Al parecer, Hausmann sospechaba que ella pretendía evaluar las perspectivas, calcular el impacto de su decisión. Mina se preguntó cuántas acciones habría adquirido él últimamente y si habría dejado rastro.

— "Ya han corrido algunos rumores" — puntualizó Hausmann —"Es prácticamente imposible mantener en secreto esta clase de cosas, como ya sabe. Subimos diez puntos de la noche a la mañana. Claro que, sería un desastre para cualquier gran inversor, y, al parecer, ahora mismo hay alguien muy interesado..."

— "¿Es una amenaza hostil, quizá?" —especuló Mina con dulzura notandó en el estrechamiento de la boca de Hausmann.

— "No es para tanto" —dijo haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano

— "Entre usted y yo, tengo entendido que se trata de una inversión arriesgada por parte de una república bananera en bancarrota" —comentó con una parsimonia que helaba la sangre

Mina pensó que el primer ministro de las islas Cook no se arriesgaría de ese modo, sin duda. Menos aún, a expensas del gobierno. Tenía que ser una estrategia por parte de Hausmann.

— "Siento dejar tan agradable compañía" —dijo Hausmann poniéndose en pie —"Creo que no tengo nada que ofrecerle para que cambie de opinión" —añadió, casi como si se hubiera acordado de algo de pronto.

— "Tengo todo lo que deseo en la vida, señor Hausmann"—respondió Mina con aplomo— "Vender la isla sería para mí una pérdida, no una ganancia."

— "Bien, lamento que lo crea así. Lo lamento mucho. Y estoy seguro de que no seré el único." —Con una sonrisa gélida de despedida, se alejó y Mina se quedó mirándolo con inquietud. Poco después, cuando se disponía a marcharse, se acercó un camarero y le entregó un sobre; le dijo que el señor Hausmann le pedía que se lo hiciera llegar a una de sus huéspedes. Sobresaltada, Mina leyó el nombre escrito a mano en el sobre. Dra. Haruka Tenoh.

* * *

-En la isla Haruka se encorvo y apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un frondoso papayo y bebió de la cantimplora con desconsuelo. Era de noche y no había encontrado rastro de la esquiva flor que buscaba con tan agradable aroma _raat chi rani. - _(Esta es una planta parecida al jazmín, es también conocida como "Reina de la Noche" su nombre botánico es Cestrum Nocturnum y solo florecen de noche)-

Su fragancia empezaba a sentirse en la noche tropical, pronto la selva estaría envuelta en sombras y sus más recónditos secretos seguirían firmemente guardados, a salvo de la mano humana. Sólo esperaba localizar la planta antes de marcharse. Se trataba de un espécimen que cualquier institución agradecería eternamente, justo la clase de donación que cosecharía ganancias inmensas en relaciones públicas para la Argus. Siguió explorando metódicamente la zona de alrededor e imaginándose las muestras palpables de gratitud que Hausmann le dedicaría. Al día siguiente haría una búsqueda planificada en cuadrícula. Sería la forma de dar con la maldita planta. En cuanto vendieran la isla, llegaría la Argus con sus exfoliantes químicos para mejorar los accesos al lugar y naturalmente, la isla no sería tan agradable cuando eliminaran la densa vegetación y por ende desapareceria esa maldita planta.

Se quitó las ramitas de las piernas y se preguntó si Mina Aino habría estampado ya su firma en la línea punteada de la venta de la isla, Cinco millones de dólares. Sólo una necia o una sentimental empedernida rechazaría semejante oferta.

Cuando ella la conoció, no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. El destino le había deparado una enorme sorpresa llevándola hasta la isla propiedad de Mina, Fue un verdadero impacto llegar a Rarotonga y encontrarse con su aventura del pasado, en Boston, esperándola allí, En cualquier caso, Mina estaba más deseable incluso que hacía seis años. Había madurado hasta tal punto que era casi imposible conciliar la imagen de esa Mina relajada y sensual que pilotaba el avión a la isla Moon. A Haruka se le pasó por la cabeza brevemente la posibilidad de renovar la relación, pero Mina le demostró enseguida y sin lugar a dudas que no estaba disponible. Cuando conoció a Elsa Grey, lo entendió Mina y su amor estaban casadas, evidentemente; eran una auténtica valla publicitaria de las virtudes de la monogamia. Seguro que el siguiente hito en su carrera sería celebrar una ceremonia, y después buscar un donante de esperma... ¿Hasta dónde llegarían? Al acercarse al gran macizo de franchipanieros que rodeaba la cabaña de Michiru, sopesó las ventajas de dejarse caer por allí. Quizá la convenciese con una disculpa.

«Perdóname. No sé qué me pasó. Estabas tan guapa y encantadora a la luz de la luna... Fue un momento mágico, habría sido fácil creer que estábamos enamoradas. Sólo quería besarte, pero cuando empecé, no supe parar. Estabas tan bien dispuesta...».Pero no, supuso que la joven japonesa no querría oír ni una palabra. Sin embargo, irónicamente, era la verdad. Había sido unmomento extraordinario, de pie, bajo las estrellas, con Michiru con aquel aroma de otro mundo flotando en el aire, en la noche tropical que parecía tan prometedora. Echó una mirada a la cabaña y se rió cínicamente; La brisa de esa isla debía de tener algo especial, algo que ablandaba elcerebro

* * *

Michiru paseaba incesantemente por la galería. Los pensamientos traqueteaban como un tren de juguete, volviendo una y otra vez sobre el desastroso encuentro con Haruka, Quería borrar de la conciencia, como fuera, la presión de la boca contra su boca, el calor de sus manos, pero los inquietantes recuerdos no se iban. Lejos de sentir satisfacción por la victoria del sentido común sobre esas necesidades físicas tan inexplicables, tenía la sensación de que la hubieran privado de algo, Miró a la luna. Tenía un color anaranjado claro, estaba llena y tentadora en el cielo negro. Más allá de las palmeras, el mar brillaba como una perla negra. Era una noche perfecta para bañarse. La mera idea le encendió el deseo de buscar un consuelo sensato en el agua. Entró en la casa impulsivamente, recogió una toalla grande y se puso unas sandalias. Un sendero estrecho atravesaba una maraña de enredaderas y follaje que desembocaba en la playa. Michiru dejó el bastón, la ropa y las sandalias apilados en la arena y se tumbó bajo el tapiz estrellado del cielo. La belleza de la noche paralizaba el corazón. Estaba todo tan silencioso... Sólo se oía el pulso constante del mar y el suspiro esporádico de las palmeras, que respondían a la brisa indecisa, Dejó correr arena entre los dedos pensando en el pez al que había renunciado. Estaría allí, en algún lugar del océano lechoso, nadando sin parar. Casi deseó ser el pez. Se puso boca abajo y se quedó mirando el mar con la barbilla apoyada en los brazos. Un borrón oscuro en la superficie de las aguas le llamó la atención. Cruzaba la bahía lentamente. Se quedó petrificada al distinguir unos brazos. Alguien se estaba bañando. Había otra persona en su bahía, una intrusa en su noche. Haruka Tenoh, no podía ser otra. El borrón se acercó a la playa. Salió de entre las aguas, se estiró lánguidamente y luego agitó la cabeza. Michiru cerró los ojos por no ver el ágil cuerpo desnudo brillando a la luz de la luna. Haruka se detuvo y recorrió la playa con la mirada como si presintiera que había alguien más. Michiru contuvo el aliento y mantuvo la

cabeza pegada al suelo procurando no mover ni un músculo. Pero cuando Haruka empezó a andar, el pánico la puso en movimiento, se levantó como pudo y emprendió la huida hacia la vegetación dando bandazos.

— ¡Michiru! ¡Eres tú! —La voz sonaba increíblemente cerca — "Ven, el agua está fantástica." A Michiru se le encogió el estómago. De repente, las piernas le pesaban y se negaban a andar. Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

— "No quería molestarte" —dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya— "No sabía que hubiera alguien aquí. Haruka no se detuvo hasta que sus cuerpos se acercaron tanto que se tocaban. A la luz de la luna, las gotas de agua le hacían brillar la piel como miles de piedrecillas preciosas.

— "Me alegro de que hayas venido" —dijo en un tono muy suave, sin el menor rastro de enfado. Michiru habría preferido verle la expresión de la cara, pero sólo distinguió una sonrisa blanca en el rostro oscuro.

—"Vamos" —Haruka le tendió la mano con naturalidad —"no muerdo."

Vacilante, Michiru miró al mar, tan apetecible. Quería estar enfadada con Haruka, alejarse de ella, orgullosa y desafiante. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar por la arena hacia el agua.

— "Hace una noche maravillosa, ¿verdad?" —dijo Haruka cuando llegaron al agua. Michiru emitió una especie de gruñido por toda respuesta. Se alegró de que la noche fuera oscura, pues así no se notaría que le ardían las mejillas. El agua le lamía los muslos, cálida e infinitamente calmante. Se hundió en el mar, libre de su propio peso y de la dolorosa presión de permanecer de pie, y describió un arco en torno a la bahía nadando bañaría y volvería a casa. No había necesidad de temer a Haruka. Todo el episodio había sido un gran error. Seguro que ella también deseaba olvidarlo. Llegó a donde hacía pie y se irguió. No veía a Haruka por ninguna parte entre las aguas iluminadas por la luna, no se distinguía nada parecido a una cabeza de foca flotando, ni se oía chapoteo de pies.

— "¡Haruka!" —la llamó, mirando alrededor — "¿Dónde estás?" —Se sobresaltó cuando algo surgió súbitamente del agua justo delante de ella.

— "Estoy aquí mismo".

—"Me has asustado."

— "Parece que me lo estoy tomando por costumbre, ¿verdad?"

—"Olvidémoslo todo..., lo que pasó, quiero decir."

— "Si tú quieres, pero yo no he podido pensar en otra cosa. Michiru escondió las manos bajo las axilas por impedir que le temblaran. No quería hablar de eso.

— "Siento haberte dado una falsa impresión" —musitó.

— "No creo que me la dieras." —Con resuelta lentitud, Haruka le puso una mano en el hombro rozándole con el pulgar el hueco de la base del cuello

— "Podemos volver a empezar, ¿te gustaría?" El primer impulso de Michiru fue retirarse, pero parecía que los pies se le hubieran clavado en la arena. Tenía la sensación de hundirse, de ahogarse. El corazón le latía con más fuerza que el impacto de las olas lejanas en el atolón. De repente supo que deseaba lo que Haruka le ofrecía. Lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida, pero no sabía qué hacer.

— "No puedo..." —empezó y Haruka se aproximó más, acercó la boca al comienzo del cuello de Michiru y rastreó con la lengua los hilillos de agua que convergían entre los pechos.

— "Podemos jugar a que acabábamos de conocernos" —dijo en voz baja —"pero que, por un capricho de la magia, nos conocíamos perfectamente."—Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le besó con delicadeza el pelo, los párpados y los pómulos—"No tengas miedo" —susurró — "sé que es la primera vez".

Michiru tembló, sus sentidos clamaban, sus labios ardían de deseo, El aliento de Haruka le rozaba la cara, y una humedad propia le goteaba por los muslos y se mezclaba con el agua salada.

—"Sólo esta noche" —musitó Haruka sobre sus labios, Michiru abrió la boca entonces y sus manos anhelantes encontraron el cuerpo de Haruka, Temblando, se acercó más, consciente de la caricia de los pechos de la una sobre los de la otra, de los pezones duros la boca de Haruka le tocó el cuello, luego los hombros, los estómagos se rozaron; Haruka la sujetó por las caderas y Michiru volvió a experimentar la tremenda sensación del sexo de otra mujer apretado sobre el suyo, se tensó una fracción de segundo, pero Haruka la estrechó entre sus brazos y, de repente, se sintió segura.

De la mano de Haruka, se dejó llevar lentamente fuera del agua. Abrazadas, se besaron la una a la otra. Michiru acarició la espalda a Haruka, impresionada por la textura de su cuerpo, por la firmeza de los músculos torneados.

Le posó las manos al final de la espalda y después acarició la maravillosa redondez de los glúteos.

De pronto, se encontró con la cabeza apoyada en la arena, el pecho de Haruka le aplastaba el suyo y los muslos de ambas se entrelazaron. Un suave oleaje subía por la arena con dedos húmedos a lamerles y besarles las piernas. Haruka se inclinó sobre ella respirando con pesadez.

— "¿Me deseas?" —le preguntó roncamente. Atrapada en la intensidad de su mirada, Michiru se esforzó por encontrar palabras adecuadas.

— "No sé qué hacer" —murmuró.

— Haruka la envolvió en un abrazo. —"Sí! ..si que lo sabes".

Y se encontró flotando en el aire, con la boca de Haruka sobre la suya, cálida y embriagadora. Unos momentos después, estaba tumbada en algo blando; La toalla, Haruka le obsequiaba prolongadas caricias sensuales, desde el pecho hasta el comienzo de los muslos. Un ardor insoportable le inundaba la pelvis. Separando las piernas, tomó a Haruka por los hombros.

— y sin pensarlo "Te deseo" salió de sus labios en un susurro

— Haruka ocultó la luna colocándose encima de Michiru; cesaron los latidos del océano y el olor de la selva verde. Michiru sólo la percibía a ella, sólo la olía a ella. Se estremeció cuando le pasó un brazo por debajo de la caderas y empezó a cubrirla de besos, en el estómago, en los muslos, hasta dar con el dolor punzante del centro. Las sensaciones se multiplicaron, condensadas donde más exquisitas eran, hasta que toda ella serpenteaba de arriba abajo, ferozmente concentrada en el rito de la sensualidad. Empezó a sudar por toda la piel. Se aferró a Haruka, se envolvió en su tacto y en su olor cuando sintió que se quedo sin aliento y que sus fuerzas le abandonaban.

De pronto, lloraba acunándose contra el firme pecho de Haruka, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, mientras sentía que su corazón se salia de su pecho, oyendo solo la voz de la rubia que repetía quedamente:

— "Está bien, pequeña. Está bien, eres hermosa, eres muy hermosa"

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios


	10. Chapter 10 Un Mal Entendido

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

**"Un Mal Entendido"**

* * *

Cuando se despertó, Michiru estaba sola. El reloj de al lado de la cama de Haruka decía «mediodía». Había dormido cuatro horas: el sueño había sido profundo y reparador. Con los ojos cerrados, recobró en un momento las sensaciones de la noche; luego se desperezó lánguidamente, se destapó y la brisa que entraba por la ventana la envolvió. Oía vagamente, casi sin darse cuenta, el ruido que hacía otra persona al moverse por la cabaña, pisadas y algún que otro entre chocar de metal. Un hervidor silbaba en el fuego, y una mujer canturreaba. De la percha de la puerta colgaban dos batas de vivos colores. Se cubrió el pecho con uno de ellos, se retiró de la cara la maraña de pelo y salió del dormitorio en dirección del ruido.

Haruka estaba junto a una mesa pequeña, en la cocina, sirviendo una taza de té. Cuando Michiru se asomó, vacilante, por el quicio de la puerta, Haruka la miró con una gran sonrisa. Michiru se sonrojó. No quería que fuera así, pero al ver allí a Haruka con su camisa blanca y los pantalones cortos de color caqui, con los ojos verdes y cómplices, se sintió desprotegida. Se preguntó que pensaría Haruka de ella.

— "¿Has dormido bien?" —le preguntó Haruka, sin parecer cohibida ni nerviosa. Michiru balbució una respuesta incoherente, prendada de los gestos resueltos de las finas manos de Haruka, que servía el té y untaba mantequilla en un panecillo. Bajó rápidamente la cabeza, convencida de que el recuerdo gráfico de esas manos se leía claramente en su cara.

— "Esperaba que te despertases antes de que me fuera" —dijo Haruka desenfadadamente.

—"¿Te vas?" — preguntó Michiru levantando la cabeza— "¿Adonde te vas?"

— "Le he pedido a Elsa que me preste la lancha para esta tarde, tengo que recoger unas muestras de profundidad cerca del arrecife y los alrededores."

— "Ya." —Entró en la cocina centímetro a centímetro y se sentó a la mesa. ¿Por qué esa sensación de desánimo, de repente? Haruka seguía adelante con la vida, sencillamente. ¿Qué esperaba?

— "¿Y cuándo vuelves?" — preguntó sin poder evitarlo; inmediatamente se enfadó consigo misma.

—"Es difícil de decir" —contestó Haruka con un encogimiento de hombros. Su expresión parecía ocultar algo

— "¿Qué planes tienes tú para hoy?"

—" Ninguno en particular."

— "Ven conmigo, si quieres" —dijo con poca convicción. Michiru pensó que la invitaba por pura cortesía y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

— "No, gracias. Esta vez no."

— "¿Estás preocupada por lo de anoche, Michiru"?—le preguntó mirándola fijamente. ¿Preocupada? Michiru peleo con la pregunta.

No, eso no servía para empezar a explicar siquiera lo que sentía. Deshecha era lo más parecido, anonadada, abrumada. Era como si se hubiera perdido en una especie de laberinto emocional y no fuera a encontrar la salida jamás. Desconcertada, negó con la cabeza. Haruka debió de pensar que se sentía abochornada, porque respondió:

— "No es necesario que hablemos de ello, si no quieres. Lo de anoche nunca pasó, ¿de acuerdo?" Michiru miraba el suelo.

Quizá Haruka pudiera olvidar fácilmente lo que habían hecho, pero ella no, desde luego.

— "A mí no me preocupa" —insistió Haruka con intención de ofrecerle seguridad, y Michiru detectó un timbre más duro en su voz

— "Me lo pasé muy bien, y creo que tú también. Dejémoslo así. Nada nos ata, ¿de acuerdo?"

— "De acuerdo" —dijo Michiru roncamente, con un nudo en la garganta.

«¡Mentirosa!», le gritó la conciencia. Quería levantarse, abrazar a Haruka, rogarle que no se fuera. Quería tumbarse con ella, desnudas las dos, a la luz verdadera del día y volver a hacer al amor desde el principio. Pero Haruka ya se levantaba, se sacudía los pantalones, miraba el reloj. Sin duda, para ella era una mañana exactamente igual que cualquier otra.

A lo mejor hacía esas cosas todo el tiempo. Michiru también se levantó y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. Unas mariposas hambrientas se abrían camino a caprichosos mordiscos desde la boca del estómago hasta el lugar donde las piernas se separaban.

— "Es mejor que me vaya" — pronunció con voz aguda y quebradiza— "Tengo que escribir unas cartas". Haruka la miró otra vez de forma penetrante.

— "Michiru..." —empezó, pero lo pensó mejor y torció el gesto —. "No hace falta que te vayas corriendo" —dijo en tono neutral— "Desayuna lo que quieras..."

Michiru desvió la mirada y le dio las gracias en un murmullo. Desayunar. Hacía unos minutos se moría de hambre, pero de pronto le entraban náuseas sólo de pensar en la comida. Súbitamente, Haruka estaba tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaban.

— "¿Estás bien de verdad, Michiru?"

Michiru sintió entonces la tentación de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, pero un matiz de la mirada de Haruka la contuvo, una cautela inconfundible, un distanciamiento que le paraba los pies. Comprendió con aguda desolación que, en realidad, Haruka no quería saber lo que ella sentía. Cohibida, se quedó mirando las tazas vacías de la mesa y empezó a recogerlas.

— "No pasa nada malo, Haruka" —dijo intentando aparentar indiferencia

— "Que te diviertas en la lancha." La miró a los ojos y captó un destello breve y disimulado de alivio; luego, Haruka le dio una vuelta al pendiente y se relajó con su media sonrisa en la cara.

— "Que te diviertas con tus cartas" —dijo ella. Le mandó un beso y salió decididamente de la cocina, sin una sola preocupación en la vida, al parecer.

* * *

Mina llamó a la puerta de Haruka con una mezcla de emociones, y esperó. Habían pasado seis años desde que fueran amantes, y volver a verla después de tanto tiempo había sido un auténtico impacto. Haruka llevaba ya casi tres semanas en la isla, y Mina se había sentido culpable en algunos momentos por mantener las distancias. Había hablado con Elsa de ella insistiendo en que su relación nunca había ido en serio. Sólo se veían cuando, por motivos de trabajo, una de ellas tenía que ir a la ciudad de la otra. Por tanto, la relación no había consistido en más que una serie de agradables encuentros sexuales.

Mina sabía que Elsa no lo entendía fácilmente, pues para ella era muy simple: ¿por qué mantener relaciones sexuales esporádicas cuando se podía tener una misma amante a todas horas sin perder el romanticismo? Para ella, era así de sencillo.

Nadie contestó a la llamada. Se sentó en una silla de caña, en la galería, a contemplar los jardines de alrededor. Reconstruirlos después del huracán Mary había sido un trabajo ímprobo, pero ahora habría sido difícil encontrar rastros de la devastación que había sufrido esa parte de la isla, pero No cambiaría esa vida por nada, y menos aún por un saldo en el banco.

Miró el sobre que había dejado en la mesa, frente a sí, y se preguntó por qué Robert B. Hausmann escribiría a Haruka. ¿Qué había dicho Haruka exactamente sobre su trabajo de investigación en la isla? Algo poco claro, relacionado con la formación de los arrecifes de coral. No le había prestado mucha atención en ese momento, pues estaba distraída pensando en sus sentimientos respecto a la súbita aparición de una parte del pasado. ¿Le había dicho con qué empresa trabajaba? No. ¿Se lo había ocultado deliberadamente? Mina frunció el ceño. En lo más recóndito de su mente acechaba una duda horrible, que le recordó que Haruka era una oportunista desde hacía mucho tiempo. En el pasado, no permitió que la ética se interpusiera en su camino y a juzgar por la mirada incitante que le había dedicado delante de la mismísima Elsa, en ese aspecto no había cambiado, estaba claro.

— ¡Mina! —oyó que la saludaban. Haruka surgió de entre la espesura. Parecía agradablemente sorprendida, y a Mina se le aceleró el pulso en respuesta a esos ojos verdes y calculadores.

— "¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!" —dijo Haruka. Se detuvo con los brazos en jarras a recobrar el aliento. Al ver el pecho subiendo y bajando con la respiración, Mina se permitió recordar el cuerpo entero. Tenoh era una de las amantes más fascinantes que había tenido. Era extraño verla ahora y no sentir el atractivo sexual que las había unido desde el primer momento.

— "Te he traído una cosa, Haruka, de parte de Robert Hausmann."

Haruka pareció sobresaltarse un momento, pero una serenidad sin tacha descendió sobre sus facciones al recoger el sobre, que se guardó con naturalidad en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

— "¿Conoces al señor Hausmann?" — preguntó Mina. La mirada de Haruka era calculadora, y Mina casi la oía barajar posibilidades sobre cuánto sabría ella del proyecto.

— " Ni se te ocurra mentirme, Haruka!" —añadió fríamente— "Nos conocemos muy bien tú y yo."

Haruka pareció desilusionarse un instante, pero se encogió de hombros y respondió:

— "Trabajo con la Argus. No se puede decir que conozca a Robert Hausmann personalmente, pero nos hemos visto."

— "¿Qué haces aquí?"

— "Un trabajo de investigación."

— "¿Para la Argus?"

— "Exacto."

— "¿Sabías que la Argus quiere comprarme la isla?"

— "Eso he deducido" —contestó tras una vacilación— "Necesitamos una base en esta parte, viviendas para el personal..., esas cosas." Sonaba a palabrería hueca.

— "Es decir, ¿que has venido a pasar tres semanas para determinar si la isla es habitable? Eso no hay quien se lo crea, Haruka".

— " No es asunto mío, yo sólo hago mi trabajo."

— "Quiero ver tu informe" —le pidió con exigencias.

— " No!" —replicó Haruka irguiéndose con un respingo —"Ni lo sueñes. Ese informe es confidencial."

— "Desde hoy mismo, ese informe es completamente irrelevante" —replicó Mina — "No he aceptado la oferta de compra de tu jefe." Haruka se quedó sin palabras, pero sólo un momento.

— "Eso no importa" —replicó después—" La Argus me ha encargado un informe y yo se lo voy a entregar. Si quieres verlo, tendrás que dirigirte a Robert Hausmann." Mina respiró hondo. Haruka le ocultaba algo. Toda su actitud lo delataba a gritos. Estaba como acorralada, a la defensiva.

— "Haruka, por favor" —insistió Mina— "¿Qué hace la Argus aquí en realidad? No me puedo tragar lo de abrir una nueva sede en el medio de la nada." Haruka se mantuvo en silencio. Los ojos le brillaban de admiración.

— "¿Sabes una cosa, Mina? —le dijo arrastrando las palabras— "Enamorarte ha hecho maravillas con tu atractivo sexual."

— "¡Haruka! Te he hecho una pregunta."

— "déjame en paz. Sabes perfectamente que no puedo responderte a esa pregunta."

— "No es que no puedas, es que no quieres. Mira, Haruka, este es mi hogar. Tengo derecho a saber lo que hace husmeando por aquí un conglomerado de los gordos."

— "Me estás pidiendo que me salte la lealtad... que falte a la confidencialidad."

— "¿Desde cuándo es eso un problema?"

— "No me vengas con ésas, Mina. Tú tampoco eras una santa. Todavía estabas con Esmeralda cuando te acostaste conmigo."

— "Sabes de sobra que estábamos a punto de romper. Estaba deprimida y disgustada."

— "Estabas hambrienta." grito Haruka...Mina tomó aire bruscamente.

— "Y tú todavía vivías con Mimet."

— "¿Y qué? Ella sabía que me veía con otras mujeres."

—"¡Quieres decir que sabía que eras incapaz de aceptar un compromiso!"

— " No tengo por qué oír estas cosas". —Haruka entró en la cabaña tranquilamente y Mina la siguió

— "No sé por qué te obsesiona tanto mi informe. Si no vas a vender la isla de ninguna manera, ¿qué narices te importa?"

— " No pretendo que lo entiendas. Es evidente que a ti todo te importa un rábano, excepto tú misma. Pero no todos somos como tú" —dijo, y la miró a los ojos con serenidad — "A mí me importan estas islas y sus habitantes, y quiero saber qué pretende la Argus." — "No te preocupes" añadió con un profundo cinismo — "no voy a anunciarlo en la prensa. Tu culo quedará bien cubierto."

Haruka miró el documento que había encima de la mesilla de café. Respiró laboriosamente y, con una tensa mueca de rabia en la boca, agarró el dossier y se lo tiró a Mina, quien lo atrapo, se sentó y empezó a ojear el texto científico. Unos minutos después, levantó la cabeza y dijo:

— "No puedo creer que te hayas metido en esto."

— "¿Dónde está el delito, Mina?"—inquirió Haruka mirándola con dureza.

— "Aquí hablas de dinamitar la mitad del arrecife que rodea la isla, de incinerar productos químicos tóxicos y de enterrar desechos. Arrasar la vegetación, destruir el habitat de todos los seres vivos de la isla..."— temblaba— " ¡Es escalofriante!"

— "¡Mina, por Dios! ¿Dónde has estado toda la vida? En los Estados Unidos producimos quinientos millones de toneladas de residuos peligrosos anualmente. ¡Es necesario deshacerse de ellos en alguna parte!

Mina se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Si no conseguían la isla Moon, tendrían que buscar una alternativa. Las islas Cook se convertirían en las segundas Marshall, la gente moriría lentamente por los efectos de la contaminación del aire.

— "Haruka, ¿cómo puedes hacer esto?"—Un gemido trataba de abrirse camino garganta arriba — "¿Cómo eres capaz de trabajar con esa gente?"

— "La Argus es una empresa muy responsable" —replicó Haruka acaloradamente

—"valoran mis aptitudes, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?¿Sacrificarme como una mártir por un puñado de ecologistas bien intencionados y pobretones...?"

— "De ti no espero nada"—dijo Mina con actitud— "No puedo creer que hayas estado aquí haciendo esto a mi espalda. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan deshonesta? ¡Nos amábamos!"

— "Cogiamos…..nada mas!"—replicó Haruka entre dientes— "Ahórrame la mala conciencia, por todos tus muertos. No todos podemos permitirnos alardear de ética sublime. Algunas tenemos que trabajar para vivir. Da la casualidad de que, para mí, la carrera es muy importante. Lo más importante del mundo, a decir verdad."

Mina se entristeció de repente. Haruka no era tan insensible en su recuerdo. ¿Qué le habría sucedido en los últimos cinco años?

— "En ese caso, sólo siento lástima por ti."

— " No te atormentes" —replicó Haruka — "soy feliz."

— "Me voy." —Mina dejó caer el informe con desprecio en la mesa—"Quiero que te marches de la isla. Puedo llevarte a Rarotonga pasado mañana."

— "Perfecto" —dijo Haruka con un encogimiento de hombros — "Ya he terminado mi trabajo aquí." Se quedaron de pie en la galería, una al lado de la otra, unos momentos, contemplando el crepúsculo de color amatista, hasta que Mina dijo en voz muy baja:

— "Siento que haya sido así, Haruka" — "Se volvió a tiempo de captar un destello de dolor en los ojos de Haruka e, impulsivamente, le tocó el brazo y se lamentó

—"Haruka, ¿qué te ha sucedido?" Haruka la miraba con expresión vidriosa.

— "¿Tanto se nota?"

— "No te he olvidado por completo"—dijo Mina en tono seco — "¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?" Haruka dudó. Parecía entumecida, como desposeída de los sentidos.

— "No sé si podré". Mina le puso la mano en el hombro:

— "A lo mejor es el momento de averiguarlo."

* * *

El sol estaba bajo y anaranjado cuando Michiru se hartó de dar vueltas por la cabaña como una fiera enjaulada, obsesionada con Haruka Tenoh . Se puso un jersey ligero y unos vaqueros y se fue cojeando resueltamente hacia la selva, por el sendero estrecho que conducía a la cabaña de la rubia. Se preguntó con tristeza dónde había quedado su orgullo. ¿No le bastaba con haberse acostado con una completa desconocida, que además era mujer, para encima volver a buscarla otra vez?

Porque eso era lo que iba a buscar. No podía fingir que iba en pos de ella por el estímulo intelectual, ni por la agradable compañía en la larga noche tropical. No. La deseaba. Reconocerlo le produjo tal impresión que se detuvo en seco. Los sonidos nocturnos de la isla ponían un fondo morboso a sus pensamientos.

La entrepierna le ardía, le dolía, vacía como estaba, anhelando estar llena. Reemprendió la marcha. Se le pegaban enredaderas en el pelo y tenía las manos húmedas y pegajosas de apartar del camino la enmarañada vegetación. La noche se cerraba rápidamente y tuvo miedo de no encontrar el camino, pero entonces oyó una música melodiosa y ligeramente metálica. El reproductor de Haruka, que funcionaba con pilas. Una sonrisa involuntaria le cosquilleó en las comisuras de la boca. Nunca podría volver a oír esa cinta de Annie Lennox sin que la asaltaran los recuerdos. Oyó voces y atisbo entre las grandes hojas de los papayos. Haruka estaba de pie en la galería con otra mujer a la que no veía bien. No supo si debía continuar. Se dijo que era tonta. Aunque Haruka tuviera visitas, no le importaría verla aparecer por allí. Pero no era lo mismo. No quería llegar a la cabaña como tercera invitada inesperada. No sería como se lo había imaginado.

Ella se había hecho la idea de sorprender a Haruka, ésta se alegraría mucho de verla y las dos se fundirían en un abrazo. Alejada, se quedó mirando a las dos mujeres de la galería y, con hondo desaliento, se arrepintió de haber ido. Se estaba comportando como una adolescente enamorada. Le escocían los ojos y apretó los puños de rabia. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a ella? Pensó que sería una especie de castigo divino, las consecuencias inevitables de tentar al destino, el justo pago por pensar cosas horribles de mujeres como Elsa y Mina... de las lesbianas.

Ahora se había relacionado con una, aunque sólo hubiera durado una noche. Y ahí estaba, al día siguiente, esperando más...Entumecida, volvió a mirarlas. Parecían inmersas en su conversación, con las cabezas juntas. Entonces reconoció a Mina Aino, que pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Haruka. En ese momento, vio que se acercaban la una a la otra y se abrazaban. Bruscamente, miró a otra parte. No podía soportarlo más. Volvió a perderse en la noche a ciegas, ¡Haruka y Mina! Tenía ganas de vomitar. Cómo eran capaces!

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**Que sucedera ahora!?...**

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado algun comentario...**


	11. Chapter 11 Revelación

**CAPITULO ONCE**

**"Revelación"**

* * *

—"¿Estás cansada?"— Elsa se inclinó hacia Mina y le dio un beso en la frente. Mina parecía preocupada desde que había vuelto de Rarotonga el día anterior.

—"Lo siento, mi amor. No soy la mejor compañía hoy, ¿verdad?" Elsa le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos y le rozó las mejillas con la nariz.

— "Eso puede arreglarse."

— "Te amo" —murmuró Mina acariciándole el pelo.

— "Yo también te amo". —Elsa advirtió el ceño fruncido de Mina con un cosquilleo de aprensión

— "¿Ocurre algo?" Mina dudó, y luego dijo cansadamente:

— "Haruka trabaja con la Argus, la empresa que quiere comprar la isla. Ha escrito un informe sobre la forma de convertir Moon en un vertedero de residuos químicos"

— "¡No dijo una palabra!" —exclamó Elsa horrorizada—"¡Qué cerda...!"— No completó la frase. No estaba bien llamar cerda asquerosa a la ex de la propia pareja.

— "Esta bien, Elsa!" —dijo Mina con mala cara— "Para mí también ha sido una gran sorpresa".

— "¿Y qué vamos a hacer?"

— "Ya está todo hecho. Le he dicho a Hausmann que no vendemos y le he pedido a Haruka que se marche. Mañana la llevo a Rarotonga."

— "¿Por eso fuiste a verla anoche?" Mina asintió.

— "Le hice pasar un mal rato. Creo que me porté como una cerda, yo también."

— "¿Tú, precisamente?" —replicó Elsa — "¡No eres tú la que se acogió a la hospitalidad de las mujeres y se puso a husmear disimuladamente con el fin de destruir su entorno!"

—"Dijo que lo sentía. No tengas tan mala opinión de ella, Elsa, Lo ha pasado mal últimamente y no creo que eso la haya ayudado a mejorar su perspectiva."

Elsa reprimió una respuesta mordaz. Si Mina optaba por defender la conducta despreciable de su ex, era asunto suyo. Debía de ser difícil aceptar que una se había acostado con semejante basura, aunque sólo hubiera sido una relación superficial. Le cogió la mano a Mina.

— "Bueno, me alegro de que se largue y de que todo este asunto con la Argus haya terminado."

— "Yo también me alegro" —dijo Mina, hablaba en un tono neutro y controlado, pero con un matiz indescifrable. Elsa procuró no pensar en el estremecimiento que le recorrió la columna vertebral y besó a Mina tiernamente.

— "En realidad no se ha terminado, ¿verdad?" —insistió.

—"No estoy segura" —respondió Mina mirando por la ventana—"Yo esperaba que Hausmann presentara batalla. En Estados Unidos tiene fama de conseguir cuanto se propone."

— "¿Quieres decir que es implacable?"

— "Juega a ganar" —respondió Mina—"pero, esta vez, se retiró manso como un cordero."

— "En tal caso" —dijo Elsa con un encogimiento de hombros" —, todo ha terminado. Sencillamente, tendrá que buscarse otro sitio donde montar el basurero. Le acarició el pelo a Mina —"No te preocupes más, mi amor. Nadie nos va a quitar la isla."

— "A veces tengo miedo" —confesó Mina con voz ahogada—"me parece que todo es demasiado bueno para ser real..., te tengo a ti y vivimos en este paraíso... Tengo miedo de despertarme un día y descubrir que todo era un sueño. Elsa atrajo a Mina hacia sí y la besó apasionadamente.

— "¿Eso te ha parecido real?" Le devolvió el beso con un apremio rayando en la desesperación, y murmuró:

— "Te amo, Elsa."—La tomó por los hombros y se separó de ella repentinamente, mirándola con fijeza— "Prométeme una cosa: si alguna vez me pasa algo, no renuncies a la isla."

— "¡MINA!" —Elsa se estremeció— " ¿De qué estás hablando?"

— "Tú prométemelo"—insistió Mina.

Elsa miró sin pestañear a la mujer que amaba.

— "Te lo prometo" —dijo con inquietud.

* * *

Michiru estaba en la galería de su cabaña cuando vio aparecer a Haruka. El estómago le dio un vuelco sólo de verla. Parecía tan relajada y abierta, tan mortalmente encantadora... ¡Y tenía una relación con Mina Aino! Estaban engañando a Elsa, Al subir las escaleras, sonrió a Michiru con insolencia.

— "¡Dios, qué bien me vendría un trago!"—fue su saludo.

— "Sírvete" —contestó Michiru mirándola con frialdad— "ya sabes dónde está la cocina. Haruka no pareció captar el gélido recibimiento. Tiró el sombrero en la silla más próxima y preguntó:

— "¿Quieres algo?" …..«Sólo borrarte esa sonrisa de un bofetón», pensó Michiru**.**

Sin embargo, le dijo "«No, gracias»." Haruka volvió a salir con un gran vaso de jugo de piña y se sentó en una silla al lado de Michiru. Estiró las piernas y se quitó las sandalias de una sacudida tomándose todas las confianzas sin el menor problema, actitud que desconcertó a Michiru de tal forma que no se lo podía creer. ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¡Cómo tenía la cara de presentarse tan fresca, con toda la inocencia, cuando se estaba relacionando con una mujer que ya estaba comprometida! No se dio cuenta de que la estaba fulminando con la mirada hasta que Haruka ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos despidieron un destello de complicidad.

— "¿Estás enfadada conmigo, Michiru"?

— " No. ¿Es que tendría que estarlo?"

— " No, desde luego que no" —Haruka tomó un sorbo de jugo sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Michiru

— "¿Estás disgustada porque no vine anoche?"

— "Seguro que tenías algo mejor que hacer" —contestó Michiru impávidamente.

— "Tengo la sensación de que quieres decirme algo. ¿Qué es? Michiru"

Se encogió de hombros. Se sintió fuera de lugar. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a pedir explicaciones de su conducta a Haruka?

Habían pasado juntas una noche ¿Yqué? Se limpió las manos en la camiseta procurando no mirar los largos y suaves muslos de Haruka ni percibir su leve y penetrante olor, sin embargo, la atención se le fue hacia la parte desabotonada de la camisa, para observar su bronceada piel. Quería tocarla, quería acostarse con ella, desnudas las dos, gozar una vez más de ese placer ciego. Asqueada de sí misma, apartó la vista. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo? ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿En esclava de un placer carnal que antes desconocía? Se recordó con brutalidad que Haruka era una mentirosa y una destroza hogares. Pero su cuerpo le gritaba «¿Y qué más da?».

— "Me voy de la isla mañana"—dijo Haruka en voz baja— " He venido a despedirme."

— "¿A despedirte?" —repitió Michiru.

— "He terminado el trabajo" —añadió, con un matiz más duro en la voz —"así que me voy con Mina…"

—"¡Con Mina!" Michiru hizo un esfuerzo por no reaccionar.

— "Sólo quería decirte" —continuó, jugueteando con el pendiente —"que me lo pasé muy bien contigo"…..«Eso es todo pensó Michiru con amargura...Gracias por la sesión de sexo, querida. Ya nos veremos,»

—"Bueno!". Apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas. Tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo en los dientes. Sin embargo, se levantó bruscamente y, en el tono más brutal del que fue capaz, dijo:

— "Muy bien, entonces ya nos veremos." —Y, dando la espalda a Haruka, se puso a contemplar el mar. No lloraría delante de esa mujer.

—"Michiru!"—le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro—"No tiene por qué ser así. Estás enfadada conmigo, pero ni siquiera sé por qué."— Poco a poco, pasándole los brazos por la cintura, la hizo volverse; los ojos de Haruka atrajeron su mirada. Vio que las pupilas se le dilataban, que las espesas pestañas rectas se entrecerraban sensualmente. Abrió la boca para decir a Haruka exactamente lo que pensaba de ella, pero las palabras no acudieron.

Sin embargo, una corriente tangible y sorprendentemente vigorosa pasó entre ellas, y Michiru levantó la mano hasta los labios de Haruka. Los encontró blandos y un poco secos. Se inclinó hacia delante, se los humedeció con la lengua y percibió que los separaba tentadoramente. Ahondó en el beso, agarró la camisa de Haruka y, retorciéndola, se la sacó bruscamente de los pantalones. Temblaba y no podía parar Haruka se rió con discreción.

— "¿A qué viene tanta prisa?" — preguntó. Puso las manos sobre las nalgas de Michiru y la acercó hacia sí mirándola intensa y malévolamente — "¿Me deseas, Michiru?"

Un borbotón líquido le empapó las bragas a Michiru. Haruka le tomó una mano y besó las cicatrices de los nudillos; después se la llevó a su propia entrepierna y la deslizó de delante atrás por la húmeda costura que dividía su carne. Tenía la boca pegada al cuello de Michiru, ardiente e insistente.

Michiru apretó los dedos con más fuerza; le irritaba la barrera de tela que le impedía alcanzar su meta. Tironeó de los pantalones de Haruka y aspiró con fuerza al notar un pellizco en los pezones.

— "Entonces" —le musitó Haruka al oído — "¿qué vas a hacer ahora?" Jadeando, Michiru la tomó de la mano y se la llevó en dirección a la cabaña.

La deseaba tanto que se mareaba. Una vez en su dormitorio, tumbó a Haruka en la cama de un empujón y se arrojó encima de ella tironeando de la ropa con torpeza. Haruka se rió suavemente, tomó la iniciativa y se quitó las molestas prendas con facilidad. Después, rodó sobre sí misma colocando a Michiru boca arriba y sujetándola por los hombros.

— "Tendrás que esperar" —murmuró roncamente —"Quiero ser la primera." Deslizó una pierna entre los muslos de Michiru, y después la otra; se agachó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente. A medida que las fuerzas abandonaban a Michiru, los besos de Haruka cambiaban sutilmente; Sensual y lentamente, llegó con la boca hasta la mejilla de Michiru, hasta la oreja. Le mordisqueó el cuello, primero con suavidad, después con más fuerza, y vio florecer en la piel la señal de los dientes. Después hundió las manos en el cabello de Michiru y, dulcemente, descansó la cabeza entre sus pechos.

— "El corazón te late muy deprisa" —musitó, e incorporó a Michiru de modo que quedaron frente a frente. Michiru no podía hablar. Tenía miedo, miedo del grado de intimidad entre ellas. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesta, tan vulnerable. Deseó parar, pero sólo una fracción de segundo; Haruka la sostenía, la acunaba, la conocía como nadie la había conocido nunca.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Michiru yacía apoyada en el hombro de Haruka, escuchando el latido constante de su corazón. Le pasó la mano por los pequeños y sugerentes pechos, por el estómago plano, por su parte intima. Después hizo lo mismo consigo: primero el estómago, después su parte intima, los pechos llenos y pesados.

Tenía la sensación de haber estrenado el cuerpo, un cuerpo que apenas reconocía, que había tomado otro contorno. Haruka sabía cómo acariciarla exactamente. Debía de haber hecho el amor con muchas mujeres, pensó con dolor. Mujeres hermosas, probablemente, inteligentes, maravillosas en la cama. Volvió la cara hacia el pecho de Haruka y le pasó la lengua por el suave pezón; deslizó un brazo sobre su cuerpo cálido y aspiró la sal de su piel. Haruka se estremeció levemente, y Michiru, con una extraña tristeza, le abrazo por primera vez en su vida, Michiru se preguntó quién era en realidad. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo. Su identidad era algo que daba por sentado: campeona de natación, una buena niña de familia respetable. Sus padres eran personas decentes, tradicionales. Se habían esforzado por mandarla a las escuelas más apropiadas, por pagarle el mejor entrenador de natación de Tokio. Su padre la proveía de todo, y su madre siempre estaba disponible, sobre todo en la cocina. Estaban tremendamente orgullosos de ella. «¡Qué hija solía decir su padre, qué bendición del Señor!»

Sus padres eran creyentes, no fanáticos ni nada de eso, sólo protestantes practicantes como tantos otros. Bendecían la mesa, leía laBiblia los domingos y le recomendaban que se mantuviera pura para su futuro esposo. Ella no les hacía caso, naturalmente, y se imaginaba que, con el tiempo, se resignarían y darían gracias a Dios por que no se hubiera quedado embarazada. Se deshizo del abrazo. Se puso de lado y se quedó mirando la pared. ¿Qué pensarían ellos de todo eso? ¿De que hubiera estado con una mujer? El sexo con los hombres era tolerable, porque, al final, conducía al matrimonio y a los hijos. ¿Pero con una mujer? Nunca podría contárselo. Lo había hecho una vez..., dos. ¿Y qué? Eso no significaba que fuera a desearlo con toda mujer que se le cruzara en el camino.

Pero la idea la perseguía sin tregua. En el fondo del corazón reconoció que lo haría otra vez. ¿Qué significaba? La pregunta revoloteaba y bailaba por su cabeza, hasta que fue hundiéndose en el sueño, rindiéndose a la respuesta: «Soy lesbiana»

* * *

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12 Mi Verdad

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

**Mi Verdad**

* * *

Un velo de luz tenue cubría el cielo y la luna desvaída se retiraba a medida que el día amanecía en la isla. Haruka, sola en la galería de Michiru, tomaba té y pensaba en la mujer que dormía en la casa. El Chevrolet Camaro quinta generación estaba cerca, pensó felicitándose. La perspectiva le pareció curiosamente insulsa; en realidad, le produjo una sensación claramente incómoda. El recuerdo de Michiru todavía le cosquilleaba la piel, era tan rica, tan nueva, tan fresca. Haruka deseaba proporcionarle placer, mimarla, abrirla y entrar en ella. Su forma indecisa de acariciar, su ingenuo asombro con su propio cuerpo le daban un gran atractivo, Rendida, Haruka se apoyó en la balaustrada y se frotó el nacimiento de la nariz intentando aliviar la tensión que se le había acumulado en ese punto. Tenía que marcharse enseguida. Elsa iría a recogerla en la lancha. Mina la llevaría en avión a Rarotonga.

Con una sensación de hundimiento, paseó la mirada por la exuberancia que la rodeaba. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápidamente que había asimilado la idea de la isla y, de repente, la monstruosidad que implicaba el plan de la Argus le cayó encima con todo su peso. Hasta ese momento le había parecido lejano e irreal, un conjunto de estadísticas y cálculos, nada más. Otro encargo bien pagado. Se puso las manos en la frente. ¿Cómo podía recomendar con tanto aplomo que se dinamitara el arrecife donde vivían miles de seres, que se profanara la isla entera? ¿Cómo podía participar en la destrucción gratuita de una cosa tan valiosa y bella? ¿Porque era su trabajo...?,¿porque le pagaban por ello? Se le revolvió el estómago. Mina tenía razón. Había perdido la perspectiva. Tenía que haber buscado ayuda profesional hacía años.

Mina se había escandalizado, se había horrorizado cuando le contó fríamente lo que le había ocurrido. Sin embargo, Haruka fue completamente sincera cuando le dijo que no sentía ni la menor emoción. Hacía cuatro años la violaron cuatro hombres, que la dejaron abandonada dándola por muerta. Pasó seis semanas en coma. La policía reconstruyó lo sucedido mediante las pruebas que, inconscientemente, había aportado su propio cuerpo. Ella no recordaba nada todavía..., ni caras, ni voces ni nada. Lo único que tenía era el sueño o mas bien sus pesadillas, pero tampoco lo recordaba a cabalidad. Mina le había recomendado vivamente que buscara ayuda en cuanto volviera a casa, pero Haruka estaba convencida de que no serviría de nada. Habían pasado cuatro años. Había disfrutado de la vida. ¿Porqué volver al pasado y revivir unos hechos que sólo lograrían destruir su paz mental? Al fin y al cabo, sexualmente seguía funcionando.

Pensó en Michiru, en abrazarla por las noches, en buscar consuelo en ella cuando se despertara de la pesadilla sudando como habia sucedido esa noche. Con una sacudida de hombros, rechazó una honda sensación de abandono y se dijo que Michiru no era más que una niña que soñaba con aventuras y declaraciones apasionadas en playas bañadas por la luna. Suspiraría por ella unos días y después encontraría a otra dulce jovencita con quien llenarse. Amor infantil. No era su estilo.

* * *

A Michiru le flotaba la cabeza. Se quedó tumbada sin moverse un momento, después miró la almohada que estaba junto a la suya y advirtió la huella de otra cabeza. Paseó la mirada lentamente por la habitación y se detuvo en la ventana. Haruka estaba sentada en la barandilla, mirando al mar. La observó un rato y después bajó las piernas al suelo. Sintió un hormigueo en el vientre. Había llegado el momento de la despedida. Parecía imposible, irreal. Sólo acababan de conocerse. Seguramente, lo que había pasado entre ellas era demasiado importante, demasiado maravilloso para significar algo.

Se ciñó un kimono de seda a la cintura y salió del dormitorio con paso inseguro. Estaba mareada. Tenía las manos pegajosas y una fina capa de sudor en la frente, estaba nerviosa. Un dolor sordo e insistente en los muslos le recordó que hacía dos días que no tomaba la medicación.

En la cocina, se apoyó en la encimera y metió la mano en la lata de galletas. Galletas normales... cualquier cosa con tal de subir el nivel de azúcar en la sangre. Después tendría que atiborrarse de analgésicos.

Comió con perseverancia varias galletas insulsas, una tras otra, rápidamente. El estómago no las recibió muy bien. Se dio cuenta de que iba a vomitar. Fue al cuarto de baño unos segundos antes de vomitar. Unos pasos la siguieron enseguida.

— "¿Te encuentras bien, Michiru?" - preguntó Haruka.

— "¿Qué te parece a ti?" - Al mirar a la mujer asomada al umbral, deseó inmediatamente cambiar esas palabras por una respuesta más cariñosa y encantadora.

— "¡Dios, que mala estás!" —exclamó Haruka sin saber qué hacer.

Era evidente lo que pensaba. «¿Qué le pasa a Michiru? ¿Habrá contraído una rara enfermedad tropical? ¿Será mortal? ¿Será contagiosa?»

— "Es el síndrome de abstinencia" —dijo Michiru secamente— "Hace cuarenta y ocho horas que no me drogo."

— "¿Quieres decir que eres adicta?"

— "Digo" —comenzó Michiru levantando la barbilla — que me duele y que me estoy destetando de la medicación.

— "¿Estás segura de que eso está bien?" —Haruka la inspeccionaba con la mirada —"Quiero decir que no tiene nada de malo aliviarse el dolor."

— "Claro." —Michiru se encogió de hombros — "Pero no quiero pasarme la vida tomando pastillas, eso es todo". Haruka parecía incómoda; se quedó mirando las piernas de Michiru.

— "¿Es que volverás a...?"

— "¿A andar perfectamente?" —Michiru completó la pregunta en tono brusco — "Seguramente no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

— "Por saber, nada más."«Poco convincente», se dijo Haruka. Se recordó con firmeza que tenía que marcharse. No era momento de iniciar una conversación profunda y trascendente.

Salieron a la galería. Michiru miraba a Haruka fijamente. Parecía tan frágil, con la barbilla ladeada, a la defensiva, y la expresión de los ojos curiosamente esperanzada. Á Haruka se le secó la boca. La cosa se complicaba.

— "¿Te importa?" — preguntó Michiru.

— "Pues claro que me importa" —Contestó Haruka cautelosamente— "Me gustas, Michiru. Quiero verte recuperada por completo."

— "¿Ah, sí?" —respondió con tirantez— " Quiero decir, ¿quieres verme?" Haruka se encogió en el asiento.

— "Desde luego" —dijo imprimiendo a la voz una ligereza que estaba lejos de sentir — "Si alguna vez vas a Nueva York, ven a verme..."

— "No me refería a eso" —corrigió Michiru. Haruka deseó que no continuara.

— "Quiero decir si te importo algo" — puntualizó con los azules ojos brillantes de emoción—"Quiero decir si ha significado algo para ti... lo dé anoche...Haruka maldijo en su interior. De repente se enfadó con Michiru. Saber que esa jovencita pensaría en ella era una carga excesiva. Quería despedirse de ella y recordarla como dos noches tórridas en una isla tropical. Nada más.

— "Lo de anoche fue divertido" —le dijo con displicencia— "A lo mejor lo repetimos en otra ocasión…."

— "¿Y ya está?" —Michiru palideció.

— "Mira" —dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie —"tengo que marcharme. Siento que..."

— "¿Es que no tienes sentimientos? ¿No sentiste nada?" —inquirió Michiru con una voz que irradiaba incredulidad, rabia. Con resentimiento, porque vio que se ponía a la defensiva, Haruka se puso las sandalias.

— "Te he dicho que fue divertido, Michiru"—levantó la voz ligeramente — "¿Es que no te vale así, por Dios? No quiero hacerte daño."

— "Entonces ¿por qué me mientes?"

— "¡No te miento!" —Su voz reverberó en el aire quieto de la mañana. Michiru echaba fuego azul oscuro por los ojos.—"Yo sí sentí algo. Lo sentí aquí" —se golpeó el pecho rabiosamente con el puño — "Y tú también. ¡Pero eres tan cobarde que no quieres reconocerlo!"

— "¡Cómo?!" A Haruka le temblaban las manos. Aquello era excesivo. ¿Por qué demonios se había quedado allí a hacer de hada buena? Tenía que haberse ido a casa cuando la niña estaba dormida todavía, dejarle una nota de despedida en la puerta...— "No sabes de qué hablas" —la informó fríamente — "Soy la primera mujer con la que te acuestas en tu vida. Eso no te convierte en una autoridad en la materia."

— "¡Sé lo que sentí!"

—"Pues ahora voy a contarte lo que sentí yo" —replicó —Se llama ponerse cachonda, estar caliente, tenía ganas, y quería cogerte. Fin de la historia."

— "Eso ya lo sé, no soy idiota." —Se acercó, insegura, y la agarró por la camisa. De pronto, empezó a gritar

— "¡Haruka, por favor!" —exclamó con voz rota— "Acuérdate de anoche, después de esa pesadilla que tuviste..al igual que la noche anterior, te tranquilizaste cuando te susurre que estaba contigo….."

— "¡No!" —Haruka se soltó bruscamente y vio con horror que la joven perdía el equilibrio. Michiru trastabilló hacia atrás y, en el momento en que Haruka trataba de impedirlo estirando el brazo, se cayó contra los tablones del suelo con un grito de dolor.

— "¡Oh, Dios... Michiru!"—Haruka se arrodilló a su lado—"¡Ah, pequeña. Lo siento mucho!" —Acunó el cuerpo encogido oyendo los suaves gemidos de dolor sin saber qué hacer, Entonces, unos ojos ardientes de color azul la miraron.

— "Tráeme las malditas pastillas" —dijo Michiru conteniendo los sollozos— y luego lárgate de aquí. No quiero volver a verte jamás.

* * *

Elsa estaba tan inmersa en la novela, sentada en la galería de Haruka Tenoh, que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de la mujer de cabello rubio.

— "¿Está bien, el libro?" Sobresaltada, Elsa levantó la mirada y se protegió los ojos del sol. Haruka estaba de pie enfrente de ella, dándole vueltas al pendiente con una mano y la otra metida en el bolsillo. Estaba pálida y parecía tensa.

Elsa lo atribuyó a las vergonzosas circunstancias de su partida y se alegró en su fuero interno. Se lo había ganado a pulso. No era capaz de fingir que Haruka Tenoh le gustara. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que fuera una de las tantas que Mina había plantado. Era por su personalidad. Se mostraba tan distante, tan satisfecha de sí misma..., pero tenía la moralidad de un evangelista de televisión. Miró el reloj ostentosamente.

— "Llegas tarde" —dijo cortante — "¿Estás lista para marchar"

— "Claro. Sólo he ido a despedirme"

— "Haruka tomó displicentemente el libro de las rodillas de Elsa y, con toda la calma posible, echó una mirada a unas cuantas hojas. Miró a Elsa a los ojos y comentó — "Tama Janowitz... Creía que la angustia urbana estaba superada". Elsa le arrebató el libro de las manos. Enfurecida por el descaro con que Haruka la miraba de arriba abajo, le lanzó una indirecta.

— "¿Necesitas ayuda con el equipaje?"

— "Creo que puedo sola" —musitó Haruka. Salió unos minutos más tarde, duchada y cambiada. Llevaba un objeto en la mano y se lo tendió a Elsa con la expresión de un gato que recuerda un charco de nata

— "Mina se dejó esto aquí, la otra noche." Elsa tomó las gafas con fingida indiferencia y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Mina tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar con Haruka el tiempo que hiciera falta... para descubrir el asunto de la Argus, se dijo confiaba en ella, ¿no? Se levantó perezosamente de la silla, cargó con un par de bolsas y echó a andar tranquilamente por el sendero de la selva que llevaba a la playa. Pensó que Haruka no tardaría en desaparecer de allí. Lo único que ella tenía que hacer era resistir la tentación de tirarla por la borda. Al empujar la lancha neumática al agua, vio que Haruka se volvía mirando hacia la playa. Arriba, cerca de las palmeras, se distinguía una mancha de color aguamarina. Elsa saludó con un remo.

— "¡Michiru!" —la llamó, y entonces vio un extraño destello en los ojos de Haruka. Parecía que esa mujer acabara de matar a un perrito. Más recelosa aún, revivió los hechos de la mañana. Cuando llegó a la cabaña de Haruka, la llamó y miró por las ventanas que daban a la galería. La cama estaba vacía y bien hecha. Después, cuando volvió a salir de la casa, se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, cosas que, sin duda, se hacían antes de ir a visitar a los vecinos, no después. Es decir, a menos que se hubiera dormido en otra parte. Elsa miró a Haruka de arriba a abajo.

— "¿Has dormido con Michiru?" —le preguntó en tono acusatorio.

—"¿Qué es esto?" —replicó Haruka abriendo mucho los ojos —"¿Un interrogatorio?"

— "Tenía que habérmelo imaginado" —farfulló Elsa en voz alta —"Supongo que no pudiste evitar probar suerte."

— "¿Y a ti qué te importa? No es asunto tuyo."

— "Michiru es hetero" — dijo Elsa bruscamente— "¡Espabila, bonita!" —replicó Elsa con un carcajada seca

— "Puede que sea anti-homosexual, pero te aseguro que no es hetero" ¡Haruka hablaba con conocimiento de causa! Horrorizada, Elsa se acordó de cuando Michru, inquieta y confusa, le hacía preguntas sobre la homosexualidad.

— "¡Te has aprovechado de ella!" —le dijo furiosa,

— "Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo; fue delicioso!, seguro que esa mujer se consideraba un portento antes de lo que le paso en las piernas, asi que puede decirse que hasta le hice un favor".

— "Ya veo" —dijo Elsa— "Le hiciste un favor". Haruka silbó expresiva y victoriosamente.

— "Si no supiera lo que hay, diría que estás celosa. Y, pensándolo bien, Mina comentó que Michiru está loca por ti" —añadió enarcando una ceja — "¿Por qué no lo compruebas? Al fin y al cabo, te la dejo servida en bandeja." Elsa parpadeó de incredulidad. No podía dar crédito **a **sus oídos.

— "Haruka" —dijo — "la próxima vez que abras la boca para decir una cosa así, te tragaras el océano." Haruka sonrió.

— "Ya entiendo por qué impresionaste tanto a Mina**"**.

— "Ya entiendo por qué tú no" —contestó Elsa mirándola glacialmente.

* * *

Con la barbilla apoyada en las manos, abatida, Michiru sopló la arena de las páginas del libro de Jackie Collins. Hacía más de una hora que había visto a Elsa y a Haruka alejarse surcando las aguas relucientes. No había llorado, y no iba a llorar. Haruka Tenoh no se lo merecía.«Reconócelo se dijo sin contemplaciones, tú te lo buscaste. Podías haber salvado el orgullo despidiéndote como si no te importara. Podías haberte ahorrado las reivindicaciones emocionales.» Pero había aceptado el riesgo con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con Haruka, tal como la había descubierto por la noche. Ahora empezaba a creer que todo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Cerró el libro y se quedó, meditabunda, mirando el horizonte vacío. Se sentía como desangrada, mucho más vieja. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega? Debía de haber vivido hasta entonces en una especie de burbuja, pensado que el único futuro posible, aparte de la natación, era el matrimonio y los hijos.

Se acordó de las anteriores vacaciones que había pasado en la isla y se encogió de vergüenza. Se había portado como una niña repelente...,sobre todo con Elsa. Le ardían las mejillas. Deprimida, reconoció que ya entonces le atraía Elsa. Debía de haber hecho el ridículo horriblemente.

Un ronroneo insistente le hizo levantar la cabeza. Desde la isla se elevaba un avioncito plateado. Mina y Haruka. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿De verdad se habrían ido? Al final, había sido tan cobarde

Se había obsesionado tanto con llevarse a Haruka a la cama, se recordó avergonzada que no se lo había preguntado. Aguzó el oído siguiendo los últimos ecos del avión y se sintió desesperadamente sola. La cabaña de Haruka había quedado vacía: no volvería a verla jamás. Se apoyó en el bastón con todo su peso y emprendió el camino hacia su cabaña.

Quizá lo mejor fuera volver a Tokio. En realidad, no había motivos para quedarse allí. Había ido muy lejos, la verdad, en ese viaje de auto-descubrimiento. Llegó a la cabaña, entró, se tiró en la cama e inmediatamente volvió a levantarse llorando con amargura. Olía a ella, con un gemido estremecedor, se dio media vuelta, arrancó las sábanas del colchón y las tiró por la puerta. Después miró alrededor. Hasta las paredes parecían guardar el sonido de la voz de la rubia, los suspiros, la risa sensual. La piel le cosquilleó con el recuerdo de su contacto, le tembló la boca como si paladease, con toda claridad, el sabor de Haruka. Se miró al espejo y le impresionó verse tan madura. Se le habían redondeado las formas, la piel estaba sonrosada y tersa. Unos ojos cómplices la miraban, y una boca gruesa, expectante. Estaba anhelante y húmeda, deseaba hacer el amor otra vez.

"¡NO"! se dijo asi misma y salió de la habitación. No podía estar allí, pensó enloquecida. Era insoportable. Con manos torpes, buscó ropa limpia en el lavadero y rescató unos pantalones sueltos de algodón y una camiseta. Después cogió su mochila pequeña, metió un jersey y la cantimplora y se ató las zapatillas deportivas.

Villa Luna estaba a unas tres horas y media de caminata. Estaba segura de que se acordaba del camino, pues lo había hecho a caballo pocos días antes con Elsa. Comprobó si llevaba la brújula y la navaja y, finalmente, fue al armarito del cuarto de baño y recogió los analgésicos y un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

No es que pensara en sufrir un accidente, pero tomar precauciones nunca estaba de más. Justo antes de marcharse, llamó a Villa Luna por el viejo teléfono de manivela y, mientras esperaba, hizo flexiones con las piernas, por probar. No le dolían. La dosis doble que se había tomado por la mañana había dado buena cuenta de ese detalle. Nadie contestó al teléfono; pensó un momento si debía esperar e intentarlo otra vez más tarde, y luego colgó el auricular.

A Elsa no le importaría que se pasara por allí, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

— "Sí que sabes volar en este aparato" —comentó Haruka cuando se detuvieron en **la ** pista de aterrizaje de Avarua. Mina no se molestó en contestar. El asombro que solía suscitar en la gente cuando la veían pilotar siempre la molestaba. Esa clase de comentarios descaradamente sexistas ya no la sorprendían en los hombres, pero era decepcionante que una mujer tan inteligente como Haruka no se lo hubiera ahorrado.

— "Lo siento, no puedo quedarme" —le dijo mientras la ayudaba a llevar el equipaje al vestíbulo del aeropuerto—"Tengo que hacer unos recados"

—"Entonces, esto es la despedida" —dijo Haruka.

— "Pensarás en lo que te dije, ¿verdad?"— preguntó Mina tras una vacilación.

— "Lo estoy pensando" —respondió Haruka en voz baja. Miró a Mina a los ojos

— "Verás, yo..".

—"Está bien" —la interrumpió Mina

— "De verdad." Se miraron fijamente, hasta que Haruka dijo:

— "Hazme un favor". —Garabateó unas palabras en un papel y lo dobló por la mitad —"Dale esto a Michiru de mi parte." Mina se guardó la nota en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pensando.

— "No te habrás dedicado a jugar con los sentimientos de jovencitas emocionales, ¿verdad, Haruka?"

— "Es muy linda!" — contestó Haruka con su sonrisa de medio lado, en versión enigmática. Mina se imaginó la situación e hizo una mueca.

— "Para otra vez, búscate a alguien de tu talla."

— "Si hubiera sabido que era tan..." —Haruka dejó de hablar al ver que se ponía a la defensiva.

—"¿Tan qué?"

— "Es igual" —contestó incómoda — "A lo mejor tengo un trauma o algo así."

— " Notable observación."

— "No quería hacerle daño". Mina apretó los labios.

— "Haruka!" —dijo Mina amablemente— "ese será tu epitafio."—Se acercó, besó a su amante de otros tiempos ligeramente en la boca y murmuró una despedida.

— "No te olvides de darle la nota" —le dijo Haruka sonriendo cuando ya se iba.

* * *

Tres horas después, Mina se asomó a la entrada del hangar.

— "¡Kelvin!" No se oía una mosca allí, no había ni rastro del viejo mecánico de Bevan. Confusa, Mina se acercó al Dominie. Era evidente que le habían hecho una revisión al aparato. Kelvin lo había vuelto en la dirección más adecuada para despegar, y la carga estaba completa. Normalmente, el mecánico esperaba a que ella hubiera despegado para cerrar.

En el momento en que Mina subía a bordo, vio la silueta de un hombre que le hacía señas acercándose por el asfalto, era Kelvin.

— "Suerte que la encuentro, señorita Aino." — "Le mandan un paquete pequeño de Reparto urgente" —le dijo

— "Mitiaro!". Mina miró el paquete con el corazón encogido. Llevaba el sello de la Cruz Roja y la etiqueta de urgente. —"Esto me retrasará horas" — protestó. El mecánico la miró compasivamente.

— "No pude mandarlo en el vuelo turístico" —dijo con voz ronca —"Un idiota se olvidó de dármelo a tiempo." Mina dejó el paquete en el asiento. No podía negarse a aceptarlo. Bevan operaba un pequeño puente aéreo informal entre las islas, destinado sobre todo al transporte de material médico y a atender esporádicas cesáreas porcinas y cuando podía Mina también apoyaba.

— "En fin, más vale que le dé vuelo al aparato entonces" —farfulló mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. El viaje le costaría cuatro horas extraordinarias, y si algo la atrasaba en Mitiaro, tendría que quedarse allí a pasar la noche. Kelvin pasó su nudosa mano por el tren de aterrizaje del Dominie y dijo.— "Este viejo soldado va como la seda. Mina sujetó la hoja al cuadro de mandos. — "¿Sabe una cosa?" —dijo Mina con un suspiro— "a veces pienso que un Lear no sería tan mala idea, a pesar de todo." Kelvin la miró como si Mina acabara del perder el juicio.

— "Para los que no sepan pilotar aviones de verdad, a lo mejor" —replicó el hombre con un gruñido

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

Comentarios: Pobre Haruka, parte de su antipatica personalidad se debe a que no desea que nadie se le acerque, aunque eso no le quita lo mal que se porto con Michiru ya que le dio miedo el saber que algo estaba despertando la aguamarina.

Gracias por los comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13 Una Triste Despedida

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

**"Una triste despedida"**

Michiru miró al sol, se sacó la camiseta de los pantalones y se enjugó las gotas de sudor de la cara con la manga de la camiseta. Llevaba dos horas caminando, había cruzado la mitas de la isla abriéndose camino entre la densa vegetación del centro de la isla. Consultó la brújula y el reloj y sonrió por el progreso de la marcha. ¿Quién había dicho que Michiru Kahio estaba acabada? Se acordó de la otra vez que había recorrido la isla_; _Iba con otras dos mujeres, y volvían a Villa Luna después del huracán. Una de ellas estaba herida y tuvieron que transportarla parte del camino y se perdieron sin remedio, después de que a una necia se le cayera la brújula, y Michiru dudaba que consiguieran salir de allí. En aquel momento, le parecía imposible.

Sin embargo, ahora, la asombraba haberse asustado tanto. La isla Moon era muy pequeña: se podía recorrer de punta a punta en un día, y, aunque uno se perdiera, sólo había que llegar al mar y dar la vuelta a la isla por el camino más largo. El único peligro real era el arrecife coralino fosilizado que formaba un círculo en el centro de la isla. Aunque estaba cubierto de vegetación, el coral seguía estando afilado como una cuchilla, No obstante, con un poco de cuidado, no era tan arriesgado.

Según sus cálculos, Villa Luna estaba a una hora y media, aproximadamente. Supuso que tenía que encontrarse cerca de la cueva donde se habían refugiado cuando hace 3 años del huracán. Mientras se recostó en una palmera a descansar, pensó que la uniformidad de la selva daba miedo, pero, gracias a Dios, existían las brújulas y las navajas. Volvió a consultar la hora y pensó en buscar la cueva Kopeka en donde se habia refugiado hace ya tanto tiempo; tenía tiempo de sobra y la idea la tentaba, dedicaría media hora a buscarla y si al cabo de ese tiempo no la encontraba, continuaría su travesia, recordando lo mucho que habia cambiado.

* * *

Con cara de sueño, Elsa se apartó la novela del pecho, cruzó la sala de estar; y se asomó a la ventana. Mina tardaría horas en volver, tendría que salir a dar una vuelta, en vez de quedarse ahí tumbada como una tele-adicta. Podía ir a pescar, o simplemente a presumir con su lancha; La nueva fuera borda que tenia era increíble con doscientos caballos de potencia.

Era hora de quitarle el polvo a los esquís de agua, se preguntó sí Michiru estaría en casa, y la llamó por teléfono, pero nadie contestó en la cabaña. Estaría consolándose con Jackie Collins, seguro. No le importaría tener a alguien con quien hablar, si es que Haruka Tenoh acababa de utilizarla como lo hizo.

Recogió el equipo de pesca y el bañador, escribió una nota a Mina y se dirigió a la playa. El bote estaba caliente, al sol de la tarde. Salió de la bahía entre los resoplidos del motor, disfrutando de la brisa en la cara y el pelo.

Aveces, el calor tropical la cansaba. Después de los crudos inviernos y los fríos vientos del sur, en Wellington, la isla Moon parecía un invernadero permanentemente. De vez en cuando, echaba de menos un día frío ymelancólico, sólo por recordar viejos tiempos. Echó el ancla frente a la bahía, se puso el sobrio traje de baño y se acercó a nado a la playa. En la playa no había nadie, ni rastros de Michiru. Siguió andando hasta adentrarse en la selva y, llamándola a voces, continuó en dirección a la cabaña Franchipaniero; Parecía que allí tampoco había nadie. Llamó a la puerta, dio la vuelta a la casa y finalmente se dejó caer en un sillón con una inquietud incipiente. Se quedó mirando la cabaña recelosamente. ¿Y si el cúmulo de circunstancias había sido excesivo para Michiru... el accidente, la carrera truncada, la seducción por parte de la estúpida de Haruka ¿Habría hecho una tontería? Se agarró con fuerza a la pesimista fantasía y empezó a imaginarse un suicidio sangriento en la bañera, a Michiru en estado de coma con un frasco vacío de somníferos en la mano. Se levantó bruscamente, abrió la puerta y empezó a recorrer la casa como un ciclón llamándola a ética, vio que en la sala no había nadie; el libro de Jackie Collins se encontraba boca abajo en la mesilla de café. Tropezó con un montón de sábanas al pasar por la puerta del dormitorio y miró dentro. Nada, sólo un rastro de perfume intenso. Frunció el ceño y prosiguió con el registro de la casa. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, cerró de golpe la puerta de espejo del armarito, se detuvo y la abrió de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios? ¿Y las pastillas de Michiru? Las guardaba en ese estante, seguro. Volvió al dormitorio, tropezó con las sandalias de Michiru y se acordó de pronto de la joven cuando intentaba atarse los cordones de las zapatillas deportivas, el día que salieron a pescar. ¿Dónde estaban las zapatillas? Revolvió el armario de la habitación, miró en la galería y repasó todas las pistas. Michiru no estaba en casa, se había puesto las zapatillas deportivas y se había llevado el botiquín y los analgésicos; y como una gran detective de telenovela habría extraído alguna conclusión deslumbrante de todo eso, pero Elsa estaba desconcertada. Pensó que sería mejor esperar y volvió a los escalones de la galería a observar el mar. Y si Michiru no volvía al cabo de dos horas, tendría que salir en su busca, nada más.

* * *

Haruka reventaba de rabia cuando tuvo que solicitar habitación en el Rarotongan Resort Hotel. ¡Qué mala suerte! Tendría que quedarse plantada allí tres días, hasta que saliera el avión que la llevaría hasta su hogar. Todo eso para que, además, el trato no se hubiera cerrado. Hausmann habría dejado de lamerse las heridas a esas alturas, y seguro que estaba trabajándose a cualquier dictador militar para venderle armas a cambio de terreno. No entendía por qué la Argus no se limitaba a expandir la operación de vertidores en México. Pero Hausmann estaba empeñado en establecer su presencia en el Pacífico de esa forma, la Argus sería muy atractiva para los japoneses... clientes e inversores por igual. Se preguntó de mal humor cuántas islas más tendría que evaluar, cuántos informes más tendría que escribir. El asunto empezaba a parecerle cada vez menos apetitoso. ¿Cuándo terminaría todo? ¿Qué clase de mundo surgiría cuando no quedaran islas que destruir ni selvas tropicales que convertir en sucios vertederos? Hastiada, llamó por teléfono a Nueva York. Respondió Rei Hino. Le dijo que Hausmann se encontraba en Tokio rematando el primer gran contrato de vertidos para la isla Moon.

— "¿Cómo?" — preguntó Haruka desconcertada— "Tenía entendido que el trato no se había cerrado".

— "Creo" —le dijo Rei tras un silencio — que deberías hablar del tema con el señor Hausmann.

— "¿Quiere decir que la propietaria ha aceptado la oferta?" — preguntó Haruka.

— "Quiero decir que, por lo que yo sé, el proyecto sigue adelante tal como estaba planeado" —respondió Rei con aplomo

— "Bien" —Haruka intentaba hablar en un tono neutro —"es evidente que tienes información que yo ignoro." — "Después, comunicó a Rei la fecha de su regreso y colgó. En las pocas horas que habían transcurrido desde la llegada a Rarotonga, no era posible que Mina hubiera cambiado de opinión. Y de ser así... No quiso imaginarse la isla arrasada, con señales de peligro por todas partes y el arrecife supurando desechos. Se retorció el pendiente con ansiedad, pidió un taxi y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Mina había volado con Bevan a Mitiaro unas cuantas veces en servicios de emergencia. Era la menor de las islas del grupo volcánico situado al noreste de Rarotonga. No atraía mucho turismo; era llana, una marisma prácticamente, sin mucho más que comer que anguilas y plátanos. Allí subsistían unos doscientos isleños. De vez en cuando, alguien sufría un accidente y, desde el dispensario, llamaban a Rarotonga para que les enviaran suministros. Era una buena excusa para hablar un poco con los isleños y saber historias interesantes. Al cabo de un par de horas, Mina empezó **a ** buscar el conocido puñado de islas que indicaba su destino. Teóricamente, tenía que estar justo encima de Atiu, a un simple tiro de piedra de la casa de Bevan y Don. Recorrió las aguas turquesas con la mirada, se quitó las gafas de aviador y siguió mirando con los ojos entrecerrados; después volvió a ponérselas y consultó los instrumentos de vuelo. Volaba a seiscientos metros de altura, con rumbo noroeste, el rumbo exacto. Sin embargo, no se divisaban islas por ninguna parte. Dio unos golpecitos a la brújula. La lectura no varió. Se encogió de hombros y llamó por radio a Mitiaro. Sólo le respondió una interferencia estática. Comprobó la frecuencia y la radio chirrió. Preocupada, consultó el mapa y plan de vuelo. Todo parecía perfecto. Estaba en el rumbo debido, puntualmente y, por tanto, deberían faltar sólo unos minutos para iniciar el aterrizaje en la descuidada pista de Mitiaro. Miró el marcador de combustible y se quedó paralizada al ver la aguja. Lleno. Decía «lleno». Imposible. Dio un golpe enérgico al marcador, pero la aguja parecía atascada.

— "¡Maldita sea!" —maldijo. Descendió unos cuantos metros e hizo un esfuerzo consciente por controlar el pulso, que se le había acelerado de pronto, y recobrar la calma. Ante ella se extendía el horizonte, azul, tembloroso, desnudo. De pronto se le ocurrió que el océano vacío debía de ser el lugar más solitario de la Tierra, para sobrevolarlo. Amelia Earhart lo había hecho, **y **Jean Batten, **y **cíen aviadoras más, algunas **en **aparatos que habrían hecho parecer al Dominie tan futurista como una nave del futuro.

Suponiendo que sólo se hubiera desviado del rumbo unos pocos grados hacia **un **Lado **u **otro, tendría que avistar alguna de esas islas. Miró adelante deseando con todas sus fuerzas que emergiera tierra de las aguas adormecidas. Seguro que había una explicación sencilla, se dijo, **un **error tonto en el plan de vuelo. Si al menos pudiera localizarlo y dar media vuelta, calcular su posición... Todavía le quedaba combustible, aunque el contador se hubiera estropeado. El Dominie tenía una autonomía de casi ochocientos kilómetros..., si daba media vuelta inmediatamente, claro. Y si estaba bien orientada. Frunció el ceño. Se inclinó a la derecha, describió medio círculo, se inclinó a la izquierda. No había nada más que el océano. Miró fijamente la brújula y se sintió enferma de pronto. Si tenía que creer lo que la brújula indicaba, el sol estaba en el punto opuesto al que debía estar. ¿Fallo en los instrumentos? Rápidamente, hizo unos ejercicios mentales. Le quedaban unos cien minutos de combustible. Si ascendía un poco y aprovechaba el viento de cola, podría reducir la velocidad a unos ciento cincuenta, más o menos, y alargar así el tiempo de permanencia en el aire a dos horas como máximo. Seguro que, entre tanto, localizaría alguna de las islas Cook. Buscó la frecuencia del control internacional de contingencias y emitió una llamada a la base. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo, pero con un SOS, y siguió volando.

A medida que transcurría el tiempo, angustiada, prestaba más atención al resoplido que le indicaría el cese de actividad del motor. «Vas a morir», pensó como atontada, pero enseguida desechó la idea. No podía suceder, era una injusticia. Vio con claridad la cara de Elsa, sus atractivos ojos. «¿Es necesario que vueles tanto? Me preocupa muchísimo.» Mina recordó esas palabras que ahora le pesaban . ¿Y si de verdad terminaba todo ahí? ¿Y si no volvía a ver a Elsa nunca más, ni a abrazarla? No podrían despedirse, no tendría ocasión de decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Un gemido seco se le atascó en la garganta y empezó a rogar a Dios. «Por favor, no permitas que muera, haré cualquier cosa...»Sudorosa, miró el reloj. Le quedaban quince minutos de combustible, en el mejor de los casos. Sintió de nuevo la amenaza de las aguas desiertas y radió otro mensaje de socorro, desesperada y consciente de que no podía dar su posición. La radio multi frecuencias guardaba silencio, y no era de extrañar, puesto que la estación más próxima estaría seguramente fuera de su alcance. Se preguntó si alguien habría captado su señal, sí, por un milagro, lograría hundir el avión en las aguas y sobrevivir. ¿Llegarían a encontrarla? Palpó detrás del asiento y encontró un polvoriento chaleco salvavidas, que se puso pasándoselo por la cabeza. Entonces, empezó a repasar con una imparcialidad pétrea todo lo que Bevan Mitchell le había enseñado sobre los aterrizajes de emergencia.

«_…En el agua... acércate planeando, toca primero con la barriga y sal inmediatamente o levanta la cola y sal como puedas…_»Todo el peso del Dominie estaba en cabeza. Tocaría agua, flotaría unos segundos y luego se hundiría con el morro por delante.

Se palpó la ropa y, al localizar la navaja suiza del ejército, se felicitó por estar preparada para cualquier situación. Podría abrir una lata, matar un pez, lanzar reflejos con la hoja para llamar la atención de una aparato de rescate... En resumen, la supervivencia era un juego de niños. Soltó una carcajada ronca y hueca. Fijó los ojos, sin ver, en el horizonte y se imaginó en brazos de Elsa; rememoró su calidez con tanta viveza que encontró una extraña calma. Pensó en Boston, en sus padres, en su tía Unazuki. Pensó en su infancia solitaria, en la locura del mundo laboral, en la isla Moon y en Elsa. «¡Ay, mi amor», pensó con amargura. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel el destino? El motor resopló y Mina miró ansiosamente al ala derecha. Se estaba quedando sin combustible. En pocos minutos, el Dominie empezaría a perder altitud, planearía un rato, no como los aviones modernos, y luego seguiría perdiendo altura hasta hundirse en el océano. Irguió la espalda. Decían que la muerte en el agua no era dolorosa.

Miró al océano, lo puso en duda y parpadeó de incredulidad. Justo enfrente de ella, una mancha gris verdosa rompió el azul infinito. ¿Sería un espejismo? Perdió altura, procuró no prestar atención al hipo del propulsor y buscó los prismáticos. A unos diez o doce kilómetros, un atolón minúsculo la llamaba tentadoramente. Logró distinguir el círculo rosado del arrecife, una laguna azul lechosa, arena blanca, grupos de palmeras... Casi oía la voz de Bevan. «¿Has pilotado alguna vez un planeador, nena? Pues eso es lo que se hace cuando uno se queda sin combustible.»Sin dejar de perder altura, quitó el acelerador y sopesó la idea de hundir el Dominie en la laguna o enterrarlo en la playa. Tal como estaban las cosas, la laguna parecía lo más apropiado, pero ella nunca había sido una buena nadadora y la tierra, por algún motivo, le parecía más apetecible. Calibró las posibilidades del estrecho cinturón de arena. Si aterrizaba sobre una superficie blanda, la peor posibilidad era dar una vuelta de campana. Había que aterrizar con el la punta del avión levantado, pero no tanto como para arrastrar la cola, O había que arriesgarse a dar con la barriga adrede y destrozar el tren de aterrizaje hasta que el avión, machacándose, se detuviera solo.

Se ladeó a la izquierda unos pocos grados, enderezó y casi rompió a reír cuando los motores resoplaron y se quedaron en silencio. Unos minutos después, el Dominie se posaba en la arena blanca y absorbía el impacto con un crujido estremecedor. El tren de aterrizaje se arrugó como el papel y el pequeño avión plateado siguió describiendo violentamente un surco en la playa, tocando el agua con un ala mientras la otra se acercaba a gran velocidad a un grupo de palmeras. De pronto, el claro ya no estaba allí. El ala chocó contra el tronco de una palmera y el aparato giró, con un estruendo horrible, el fuselaje se partió. Cuando por fin el Dominie se detuvo, había perdido la cola completamente, en la cabina, Mina sonrió una vez y se desplomó sobre la columna y mientras un charco de sangre se formaba a sus pies no dejaba de pensar en los momentos mas felices de su vida, los lugares que había visitado, los paisajes que había admirado, su familia y amigos, pero sobre todo se permitió recordar a su verdadero amor y esa sonrisa que la derretía, y asi... pensando en Elsa todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**comentarios..**

**Que tal!?...Les gusto? y ahora que pasara?**


	14. Chapter 14 Perdida?

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

**Perdida?**

—Haruka entró a trompicones en el hangar y gritó:

— "Hola!¿Hay alguien?" - Desde la pared opuesta, se asomó un hombre de baja estatura, entrecano, con un overol de trabajo.

— "¿A quién busca, señorita?"

— "¡Con quien tengo el gusto!" —exclamó Haruka al tiempo que entraba.

— "Kelvin Taylor, para servirla" —replicó con voz ronca— "y usted es? ….".

— "Haruka…..Haruka Tenoh". El hombre la miró de arriba abajo.

— "¿Y entonces, en que puedo ayudarle?"

— "Vera señor Taylor busco a ….." —respondió Haruka con una sonrisa.

— "Puedes llamarme Kelvin, todos lo hacen por estos lados".— Un par de brillantes ojillos de gorrión la midieron de arriba abajo — "¿A quien busca?"

— "¿A Mina Aino? Tengo que verla urgentemente."

— "Es tarde" —dijo el hombre sacudiendo la cabeza—"Despegó hace unas horas. Pero el jefe llegará en cualquier momento. Si necesita que la lleven, seguro que él la lleva encantado."

—"¿El jefe?" —Mina le había hablado de un piloto que trabajaba con ella

— "No, no necesito que me lleven, estoy en Rarotonga."

— "No vino antes por aquí preguntando por ella, ¿verdad?" Haruka negó con un gesto. —"¿Antes?" -Pregunto por pura curiosidad. Es que me encontré esto.—Metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó unos alicates. Haruka les dio una vuelta en la mano.

— "No, no son míos."

—"Una cosa me encontré, cuatro veces lo diré..." —tarareó Kelvin, y se los guardó con indiferencia.«Si no aparece el amo, con ella me quedaré.» Haruka volvió a pensar en Robert Hausmann. Estaba convencida de que Mina no había cambiado de opinión respecto a la venta de la isla.

— "Kelvin, ¿podemos ponernos en contacto con Mina en la isla?" El hombre se rascó la cabeza.

— "No creo que haya llegado todavía. Estará en Mitiaro."

— "¿En Mitiaro?"

— "Archipiélago norte..., un envío médico urgente. Podemos llamar por radio." Haruka se animó. Seguro que Mina se reiría de ella. A lo mejor Rei lo había entendido todo mal. Y además, ¿qué podía hacer, si Mina decidía vender? ¿Ponerse de rodillas y lanzar un alegato por la conservación de la naturaleza? Cada vez más intimidada, escuchó la conversación de Kelvin por radio con la isla, en un código que no entendía. La expresión del hombre cambió de forma curiosa cuando cortó la comunicación; luego miró a Haruka a los ojos y lo que la mujer vio en ellos le dejó la boca seca de repente.

— "¿Qué pasa...?" —Pregunto Haruka, viendo el rostro que Kelvin tenía una expresión lúgubre en su curtido rostro.

— " No está allí" —dijo con rigidez— " No ha llegado".

* * *

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Michiru entró en la cueva que tanto buscaba y parpadeó de prisa para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. La gruta no estaba completamente a oscuras. La luz exterior se colaba en haces en las galerías de caliza por numerosas chimeneas, que además servían de conductos de entrada y salida a los miles de aves que habitaban la cueva. Se oyó un revoloteo de muchas alas cuando Michiru entró con cuidado en el húmedo interior, y unas pequeñas golondrinas salieron en vuelo rasante bombardeándola como murciélagos. Las espantó agitando los brazos, pero, curiosamente, no la molestaron tanto como la vez anterior.

Cuando llegó al hueco donde habían pasado la noche del huracán, removió con el pie los viejos restos de una hoguera. ¿Sería la que habían encendido cuando Elsa las dejó allí? Aquel día se había portado como una estúpida rematada, pensó al recordar sus quejas continuas y sus comentarios desconsiderados respecto a las demás. Se sentó frente a los restos, apagados desde hacía tanto, y contempló el techo de piedra caliza. Aquella vez, ni siquiera se detuvo a admirar la belleza del lugar ni observó cómo se amplificaba el sonido allí dentro.

Pronunció su nombre muchas veces, hasta que resonó por todas las cuevas interconectadas. Después se rió por la infantil diversión y tomó un largo trago de agua de la cantimplora. Se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, mucha hambre, a decir verdad. Se había marchado de la cabaña en tal estado que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido llevarse algo de comer. La boca se le hizo agua al pensar en los plátanos que había visto en los plataneros que rodeaban la cueva. No sería difícil alcanzarlos. Se puso de pie y volvió a la luz brillante de la tarde. Había un platanero unos pocos metros más allá. Se fijó, hambrienta, en la enorme pina de plátanos rosados y regordetes. Aferrándose con torpeza a las protuberancias carnosas del grueso tronco, empezó a trepar en dirección a la fruta utilizándolas a modo de escala. Los plátanos fueron cayendo y golpeando satisfactoriamente el suelo. Cuando hubo contado al menos veinte, se deslizó hasta abajo y empezó a recogerlos. Después se sentó junto a la cosecha y empezó a comer alegremente. Los plátanos rosados eran más pequeños y más dulces que los amarillos. Los llamaban «dedos de dama». De pronto, la idea le pareció sumamente estimulante. Le hizo gracia estar pensando en esas cosas y, riéndose entre dientes, recogió los pocos plátanos que había dejado, los guardó en la mochila y reemprendió el camino de Villa Luna.

* * *

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Pocos minutos después, sufrió el primer retortijón atroz. Jadeando, se dejó caer de espaldas a un papayo e instantáneamente empezaron a volarle ideas confusas de envenenamiento por alimentos y enfermedades tropicales. El dolor era espantoso, le roía justo debajo de las costillas, donde doce plátanos mal masticados habían caído en un estómago vacío y delicado por causa del Voltarén. Un caso clásico de indigestión de plátanos.

Se enroscó como una pelota gruñendo de dolor y empezó a llorar de rabia. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? ¿Qué horrible pecado había cometido para tener que pagar tanto? Las piernas, el haberse convertido (según ella) en una especie de bicho raro, sexualmente hablando, y ahora, la muerte por envenenamiento con plátanos en medio de la nada...Su padre diría que los caminos del Señor son infinitos.

* * *

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

— "¡Maldición!" — chilló. El sol de la última hora de la tarde holgazaneaba bajo en el horizonte. Elsa recorría la selva preocupada y enfadada al mismo tiempo. Ya había perdido dos horas paseando por la galería de Michiru y registrando las playas. Incluso había echado un vistazo en la cabaña de Haruka. Al final decidió ir a buscarla. Si Michiru había ido a dar un paseo, habría podido sufrir un accidente o perderse. La verdad era que, cuanto más pensaba en esa posibilidad, más

Reales le parecía. Michiru, deprimida, se habría ido a la selva y no habría tardado en perderse. A esas horas podía estar en cualquier parte de la isla. Procuró no imaginársela desangrándose hasta la muerte en el fondo de un barranco, tras sufrir una caída_._

Fue una sorpresa encontrarse con el primer trozo de tela blanca atado a la hoja de un papayo. Unos pasos más allá, vio algo parecido en el tronco de un árbol, y después otra tira de tela. Elsa estaba impresionada, a pesar de todo. Tres años atrás, Michiru no habría demostrado tanto sentido práctico; y, desde luego, nadie que pensara suicidarse sin hacer ruido en cualquier parte de la selva se molestaría en ir dejando un rastro.

Con esperanzas renovadas, siguió el camino recién abierto en la vegetación. Al parecer, su presa se dirigía al centro de la isla. Entonces lo entendió todo. Michiru, no necesitada de un hombro sobre el que llorar, se había puesto en camino hacia Villa Luna. Quizá ya hubiera llegado. Se detuvo en seco. Además, Mina no tardaría en volver. Así pues, abanicándose con una hoja de papayo, se dirigió de nuevo a la playa. «Todo este lío es por culpa de Haruka Tenoh», se dijo con rabia. En el bote, sólo tardó veinte minutos en llegar a Villa Luna. Michiru no estaba allí, y Mina tampoco. Empezó a dar paseos por la galería mirando al cielo con desánimo y procurando no inquietarse. No sería la primera vez que Mina tenía que quedarse en Raro esperando a que le hicieran cualquier reparación. Siempre fallaba una cosa u otra, en ese maldito Dominie.

Se consoló pensando que, al menos, Bevan no tardaría en volver. Habían recibido un mensaje en el que decía que había comprado un avión nuevo. Ya se lo imaginaba: motores potentes, un panel de instrumentos deslumbrante, de alta tecnología, y asientos cómodos. Al menos podrían mandar el cacharro viejo a los cuarteles de invierno. Al menos, en adelante, si Mina tenía que volar sería con un aparato moderno y bien equipado. Pero la perspectiva no la emocionó y, por enésima vez, deseó que Mina colgara las gafas de aviación y se buscara una afición menos arriesgada. ¿Qué tenía de malo hacer croché? Apoyada en los escalones de la galería, aspiró el olor del crepúsculo en la selva. Mina no volvería hoy, pues nunca volaba tan tarde. Pero ¿y Michiru? Ya casi no quedaba luz para ensillar a Kahlo y salir a buscarla. Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. ¿Por qué las demás no podían ser como ella? Ella no tenía aficiones peligrosas, no se iba cojeando con un bastón por cualquier sendero de la selva. A veces le parecía que era la única persona normal del pueblo. Se colocó un cojín detrás de la cabeza, cogió la novela de la mesa y contempló la portada un momento. ¡Angustia urbana! ¡Mira quién fue a hablar, la zorra y falsa de Haruka Tenoh!

* * *

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Ya de noche, Haruka siguió a Kelvin hasta el hangar.

— "¡No puedo creerlo!" —explotó — "Un avión de transporte lanza un SOS a quinientos kilómetros de tierra y nadie mueve un dedo. ¿Qué funcionamiento es ése?"

- En el control de tráfico aéreo les habían dicho que no contaban con planes de vuelo en esa zona. Nadie habia volado por esa area y la señorita Aino había volado con destino a Mitiaro, por lo que suponian era una falsa alarma que se habia activado, no había ninguna búsqueda planeada en esos momentos. Un avión de carga saldría en esa dirección al cabo de unos días y habían prometido echar un vistazo.

— "¡Pero tenía que haber aterrizado en Mitiaro hace horas!" —gritó Haruka "¿Qué están esperando?"

— "Lo que no entiendo es por qué no se ha dado búsqueda alguna y no existe plan de vuelo." –Dijo Kelvin en un susurro

— "¿A qué se refiere?" Pregunto Haruka

— "No puede ser….¡Lo cerraron!" —dijo el mecánico roncamente— "Llegada confirmada."

— "¿Quiere decir qué...?" —Haruka no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo — "¿Qué alguien dio el vuelo por concluido cuando en realidad no llegó?" Kelvin asintió.

— "Entonces, cuando recibieron el SOS, nadie relacionó el vuelo de Mina porque se supone que ya habia llegado... ¡Ay, Dios mío!" —musitó Haruka—"Se…..se ha estrellado.!" —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio unos pasos por el hangar —"¡No podemos quedarnos aquí cruzados de brazos, sin hacer nada!" El mecánico parecía más diminuto que nunca. Haruka se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

— "Tenemos que llamar a Moon" —susurró por fin el mecanico — Haruka se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué le diría a Elsa, si Mina no estaba en casa? La perspectiva le dio náuseas, físicamente. No se podía llamar a una persona por radio y decirle que la mujer a la que amaba probablemente se hubiera estrellado en el avión. Empezó a pensar en Mina. ¿Muerta? ¿Era posible? Conmovida, miró a Kelvin.

— "Soy incapaz de decírselo por radio. Tenemos que ir allí".

— "Escuche" —dijo Kelvin ensimismado y, levantando una mano para indicarle que guardara silencio, salió al exterior con la cabeza ladeada. Haruka lo siguió como hipnotizada. No oía absolutamente nada, excepto el sonido de algún pájaro, algún motor en marcha, unas voces a lo lejos, un niño que lloraba...

— "Es el jefe" —anunció Kelvin tras otro minuto de silencio. Haruka miró al cielo gris sin optimismo.

— " No veo nada."

— " Noreste" —señaló Kelvin o tenía visión de rayos X o estaba senil, pensó Haruka.

— "Voy a ver si nos alquilan un avión" —se ofreció Haruka.

— "No nos va a hacer falta" —le dijo Kelvin

Cuando se disponía a contradecirle, ella también lo vio, el punto más pequeño posible. Fascinada, centró la atención en el minúsculo puntonegro. Después oyó un zumbido lejano. Una sensación de alivio le inundó el cuerpo. Kelvin sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo superior y le ofreció uno. Haruka lo aceptó. Siguieron mirando el punto, que se acercaba, y, de pronto, Haruka miró a su compañero con asombro, pues acababa de soltar un silbido largo y repentino; entonces, el hombre apagó la colilla y echó a correr hacia el hangar. Volvió una fracción de segundo después con un par de calzos y una enorme sonrisa teñida de tabaco.

— "Dicho y hecho" —musitó como para sí, sin dejar de seguir la maniobra del avión — "¡Qué preciosidad!"

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola.., si ya se esta parte de la historia esta dejando un poco de lado la relación de Haruka y Michiru, pero tambien hay que verlo desde el punto de vista que Michiru se esta redescubriendose ya que ..pasando lo de los platanos su caminata ha dado sus frutos jeje...**

**Que pasara ahora ..Haruka debe de regresar a Moom para hablar con Elsa y darle le noticia de que Mina ha desaparecido y ademas reencontrarse con la aguamarina y esa furia interna que imagino tendra después de su ultima no muy sutil charla de despedida.**

**Nos leemos luego; que esten bien.**


	15. Chapter 15 El Regreso y el Dolor

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**El Regreso y el dolor!**

Violet Hazel hablaba sola. Aunque era una costumbre a la que se había resignado, nunca había terminado de aceptarla. A los setenta años, el fantasma de la senilidad se cernía sobre ella como un gigante. Lo que en otra época se habría achacado simplemente a la excentricidad adquiría ahora tintes más siniestros.

— "Eres Lucy Adams" —dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer de cabello blanco que yacía en la cama. Se acordaba perfectamente de la niña, una especie de hada mágica con el pelo blanco y unos asombrosos ojos del color de la flor del espliego. Violet había trabajado unos años de enfermera en Rarotonga. Así había conocido a las dos mujeres que vivían en la isla Moon, Rebecca y Annie. Solían llevar a la niña a revisión siempre que podían tomar el vapor. ¡Qué pareja, aquella! Rebecca, de cabello oscuro, siempre vestida de hombre y fumando puros finos; Annie, con sus gestos de debutante y su pícaro sentido del humor. Violet suspiró acariciando el pelo de su huésped. Había sido una gran tragedia. Rebecca partió rumbo a Boston y no volvió, pues murió en un accidente de tráfico. Más tarde, Annie y la niñita se marcharon también. A lo largo de los años siguientes, Violet se había preguntado muchas veces qué habría sido de ellas. Al principio, recibió algunas cartas de Annie..., divagaciones incoherentes y extrañas. Vivían con una hermana suya, casada, recordaba Violet vagamente. Con el tiempo, dejaron de llegar cartas y Violet se trasladó a Solarim, donde vivía desde entonces. Con satisfacción profesional, palpó la herida irregular del cráneo de la muchacha. No se le había olvidado hacer suturas, después de tantos años. Le levantó un párpado y le enfocó la pupila con una pequeña linterna. La paciente había pasado la noche despertándose de vez en cuando y volviendo a caer en la inconsciencia. A pesar de las heridas de la cabeza, había sobrevivido al accidente notablemente entera.

Sólo faltaba por ver si el golpe de la cabeza le produciría daños permanentes en el cerebro. No era difícil que sufriera una hemorragia interna y no volviera a despertarse. Sería horrible, pensó Violet. Deseaba tanto tener a alguien con quien hablar, para variar...

* * *

Irritada, Elsa se sentó al lado del transmisor de radio deseando que se pusiera en funcionamiento. Eran sólo las ocho de la mañana, se dijo. Seguramente, Mina había tenido que pasar la noche en Rarotonga, se le habría metido agua en el depósito. Se la imaginaba dando patadas al suelo, esperando a que Kelvin le pusiera el Dominie en marcha otra vez. No sería la primera vez. Si al menos tuvieran comunicación telefónica normal... Siempre estaban pensando en organizarlo todo, pero, por un motivo u otro, siempre surgían otras prioridades. En fin, tal era la alegría de vivir en una isla del Pacífico, se dijo que no valía la pena preocuparse, pero se sobresaltó muchísimo cuando la llamaron a gritos por su nombre. Oyó ruido de pasos entre el follaje de enfrente de la casa y llegó a la galería a tiempo para ver emerger una silueta desaliñada de entre la vegetación.

— "¡Michiru!"—exclamó, y se quedó con la boca abierta. La joven ofrecía un aspecto lastimoso, con la ropa y la piel teñidas de verde brillante, la cara y las manos sucias y el pelo enmarañado y lleno de hojarasca.

Con una gran sonrisa, Michiru se acercó a la galería cojeando, subió los escalones y se dejó caer en un sillón.

— "Bueno"—dijo en tono exigente — "¿es que no me ofreces nada de beber?" . Elsa, estupefacta, se retiró al interior y volvió a salir con un vaso grande de jugo; se lo pasó a su huésped sin pronunciar una palabra .Entre trago y trago, Michiru anunció:

—"Fui a la cueva de quella vez, comí más plátanos de la cuenta y me indigesté, así que tuve que pasar la noche ahí".

— "¿Te has pasado la noche en la selva?" —Elsa se sintió mortificada. Tenía que haber vuelto a salir en su busca, en realidad. ¿Cómo había podido cometer semejante negligencia? Podía haberle ocurrido cualquier cosa... y, desde luego, algo le había ocurrido. Michiru seguía charlando animadamente.

— " Nunca me habría creído capaz de hacerlo. He venido andando todo el camino, con estas piernas... ¿No es increíble?"

— "Sí" —afirmó Elsa sin fuerzas — "Es increíble" —añadió, pensando en cómo era Michiru tres años atrás. Ni gozando de perfecta salud se habría planteado cruzar la isla a pie

— "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" —le preguntó.

— "No lo sé, la verdad." —La alegría que sentía se disipó un poco—"Supongo que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Estaba muy disgustada."

— "¿Por Haruka?" Michiru se puso como la grana, a pesar de la suciedad de la cara

— "Lo sabes..." —soltó una risita modesta— "Te parecerá divertidísimo... después de cómo me he portado todo este tiempo."

— "No, Michiru, en absoluto"— replicó Elsa en voz baja.

— "Pues yo me siento completamente idiota" —contestó con actitud —"Sé que no significo nada para Haruka, pero supongo que quería..." —se le negaron las palabras, pero las lágrimas empezaron a formar riachuelos entre la suciedad de las mejillas.«¿Qué es lo que quiero?», se preguntaba Michiru, desanimada. Tenía un embrollo sentimental tan grande que no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que si Haruka saliera de pronto de la selva con esa sonrisa de medio lado tan suya, a ella le temblarían las rodillas de deseo, Se quedaría con la boca abierta como una idiota, se olvidaría del respeto a sí misma y, ciegamente, recogería las migajas que Haruka se dignara arrojarle. ¡Qué humillante! Elsa la observaba con una expresión compasiva que aún la mortificaba más; sabía que debía parecerle transparente. Se puso de pie bruscamente y preguntó:

— "¿Puedo darme una ducha?" Elsa entró con ella en la casa.

— "Voy a buscarte ropa limpia. Creo que, más o menos, tienes la misma talla que Mina. Se le quebró la voz al pronunciar el nombre, y Michiru se volvió hacia ella. Elsa, mirando hacia el transmisor de radio, le explicó con voz entrecortada:

— "Mina no volvió de Rarotonga ayer. Supongo que habrá tenido una avería sin importancia. Siempre surge algún contratiempo con el combustible o cualquier otra cosa." Michiru intentó controlar su expresión. ¿Haruka y Minal? No habrían huido juntas, seguro. No. Aunque Mina coqueteara un poco, tenía mucha clase como para hacer una cosa de tan mal gusto. Elsa la miraba fijamente.

— "Michiru..." la aguamarina no quiso ver el miedo que reflejaban los ojos de Elsa y miró a otra parte.

— "Oye, necesito ducharme, de verdad" —Dijo— "¿Por qué no llamas a Rarotonga por radio?"

* * *

**_Recuerdo._**

Haruka avanzaba con el corazón desbocado, dejando en el sendero de cemento un rastro regular de huellas. Giró por un camino que desaparecía en la densa sombra de unos abetos. Un hombre se le cruzó, pero no le prestó atención y lo evitó tomando otro sendero ascendente alfombrado de hojas.

— "¡Oye! ¿Qué prisa tienes?" —dijo una voz desde atrás, y Haruka apuró el paso un poco. En pocos minutos llegaría a un claro otra vez. Normalmente, evitaba pasar por esa zona del parque, pero esa noche había quedado para cenar y prefirió tomar el atajo entre los árboles.

— "¡Eh, guapa! ¿Tienes fuego?" —dijo otro hombre que apareció de pronto en medio del estrecho sendero.

— "Lo siento, no fumo." Haruka rodeó un árbol para evitar al hombre, pero éste volvió acerrarle el camino riéndose entre dientes. Un olor de whisky y tabaco rancio impregnó el aire fresco. Haruka miró a un lado. La cuesta era pronunciada, pero podía bajar por allí, entre los árboles, y volver dando un rodeo. La carretera no estaba lejos. Dio media vuelta bruscamente y esquivó al hombre, pero las rodillas le dolían al bajar tan deprisa.

— "¡Muchachos!" —oyó decir — "¡Toda nuestra!" La agarraron. Perdió el equilibrio y chocó pesadamente contra un árbol; entonces, notó un tirón en el tobillo y se agarró a una rama baja. Antes de recuperar el equilibrio del todo, ya estaba en el suelo y unas manos le quemaban la garganta. Forcejeó y vio aparecer a tres hombres más de entre los árboles de alrededor.

— "Por favor" —dijo casi sin voz, cuando las manos que le aferraban la garganta aflojaron un poco su presión— "Dejenme marchar, no diré nada. Vamos, muchachos, ya se han divertido bastante."

— "De eso nada" —unos perversos ojos oscuros se burlaban de ella —"la diversión empieza ahora, ¿no es así, chicos?" Entonces Haruka gritó, mientras era golpeada y se le arrancaba la ropa, mientras era vilmente ulltrajada en un ambiente de violencia, lágrimas y mas; en aquella oscuridad sus gritos fueron ahogados ya que nadie iría a su rescate. Después, ya no pudo gritar más porque le habían puesto una mordaza en la boca; mas risas y mas dolor.

Mucho más tarde, algo le rozó la cara y sonrió. Un perro labrador enorme, suave y dorado estaba tumbado a su lado. Unas nubes densas e informes daban vueltas. Oía voces. El perro ladraba.

— "No te vayas" —le rogó Haruka sin palabras — "Por favor, no me dejes aquí sola."

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sonaban timbres, y un teléfono. Haruka se sentó sobresaltada. Las sábanas estaban empapadas de sudor. Agarró el teléfono; la capa de sudor empezó a evaporarse y Haruka tembló. Era Bevan, el piloto de Mina. Saldrían hacia Moon al cabo de una hora. Haruka dijo que estaría preparada. Exhausta, fue al cuarto de baño y tocó su reflejo en el espejo. Cuando se cansó de mirar, se colocó bajo el abrasador chorro de la ducha y se enjabonó compulsivamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Michiru estaba con la boca abierta al lado de Elsa, mientras el avión frenaba con un chirrido y rodaba por la pista. Estaba pintado de verde, con una guapa chica de calendario embelleciendo el fuselaje; parecía un aparato recién salido de una vieja película de guerra. Cuando Elsa y ella se acercaron, Michiru leyó el nombre

_«Lonsome Lady», _inscrito en un lateral. Miró a Elsa de reojo, con aprensión.

— "¿Qué es esto?" — preguntó Elsa cuando el piloto hubo bajado. Bevan Mitchell se guardó las gafas de aviador en el bolsillo superior.

— "Es un Mitchell B-17...,un auténtico pájaro de guerra" -Elsa lo miraba de hito en hito como si estuviera hablando en una lengua desconocida

— "¿Dónde está Mina?" — preguntó con exigencias. El piloto miró bruscamente a la cabina y Michiru contuvo el aliento. Haruka Tenoh acababa de salir de allí y se acercaba. Vio algo en su expresión que le revolvió el estómago de angustia.

— "Hay malas noticias." —Haruka se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a Elsa —"Mina ha desaparecido."

— "¿Ha desaparecido?" —Elsa se quedó blanca— "¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?"

— "Salió de Rarotonga hacia Mitiaro ayer" —explicó Bevan — "No llegó. Se recibió una señal de socorro emitida a unos quinientos kilómetros al suroeste de Rarotonga al cabo de una hora y media de su despegue, pero pensaron que era una broma."

— "¿Y eso qué significa?" — preguntó Elsa con la voz rota— "¿Dónde está Mina?"

— "Se ha iniciado una búsqueda" —dijo Bevan visiblemente conmovido — "y nos sumaremos, desde luego..."

— "No lo entiendo!" — Elsa levantó la voz bruscamente, y Michiru se colocó a su lado instintivamente. Notaba la mirada penetrante de Haruka, percibía un sesgo suplicante en la forma de ladear la cabeza y en el movimiento inquieto de sus pies.

—"Elsa" —dijo Bevan con dificultades — "es casi seguro que se ha estrellado y, por la localización, no será fácil encontrar los restos." Elsa lo miraba estupefacta.

— "¿Qué quiere decir la localización?" — preguntó Michiru.

— "En pleno océano…"—respondió Bevan, tenso —"No hay donde aterrizar." Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

— "¡No!" —gritó, Elsa blanca como el papel, con los ojos desorbitados —"¡No puede ser cierto! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Es Imposible…Mina!"

* * *

Doce horas después, Haruka llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Michiru, en el hotel de Rarotonga. Se sentía insegura, lejos de su aplomo habitual.

— "¿Qué quieres?" —le preguntó Michiru secamente. Haruka dio un par de pasos y entró en la habitación escrutando a Michiru con la mirada.

— "¿Podemos hablar?" Michiru se protegió no respondiendo a la pregunta.— "Elsa está durmiendo en su habitación" —dijo tensa— "El médico le ha administrado un sedante."

Un pesado silencio de palabras no pronunciadas se instaló entre ellas. La búsqueda de la tarde no había dado más resultado que agua y más agua. Al día siguiente reanudarían el trabajo al amanecer, sobre un radio más amplio. Según Bevan, las esperanzas de localizarla eran muy débiles. Si por un milagro hubiera sobrevivido a la caída, seguramente no habría durado dos días en el agua. Haruka se llevó una mano a los ojos. Por un momento creyó que se le caían las lágrimas, pero no se le mojaron los dedos.

— "Pobre Elsa!" —dijo. Un sollozo se le subió a la garganta y luego volvió a bajar. Se quedó como atontada. Michiru la observaba con los ojos brillantes, acusadores. Por fin, estalló.

— "¿Y a ti….. que te importa?"

— "Me importa." —Haruka tragó saliva con esfuerzo— "Mina y yo éramos..."

— "¡Sí, lo sé todo sobre Mina y tú!" —la cortó Michiru; tambaleándose, dio un golpe seco y violento de bastón contra la cama —"Sé que se enredaron a espaldas de Elsa. Pero si le dices una sola palabra, te..."—golpeó la cama otra vez —"... te parto la cara."

En cualquier otra situación, la feroz amenaza le habría provocado una sonora carcajada; sin embargo, la extraña acusación la dejó perpleja un momento. Michiru la fulminaba con la mirada, la barbilla levantada y los nudillos blancos.

— "Michiru, no sé de qué hablas" —dijo Haruka— "Mina y yo no..." Michiru agitó el bastón en el aire y lo bajó de golpe, a los pies de Haruka.

— "¡Michiru!" —Haruka se apartó de un brinco — "¡Dios mío! ¡Déjalo ya!" Dijo Haruka

— "¡No!" —gritó Michiru— "¡Deja tú de mentirme! Los vi aquella tarde."

—"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tarde?" Michiru tiró el bastón al otro lado de la habitación.

—"Eres despreciable" —dijo — "No sé cómo puedes seguir fingiendo, en un momento como éste. ¡Es posible que Mina esté muerta!"

— "¡Michiru!" —Haruka se pasaba las manos por el pelo exasperadamente

— "¡Haz el favor de explicarte mejor! ¿Cuándo me viste con Mina?!

— "Al día siguiente" —dijo con la cara tensa — "después de que tú y yo...como dijiste…ahh si….nos pusiéramos calientes y nos acostáramos."

Entonces Haruka recordó…fue el día en que Mina había ido a verla para expulsarla de la isla. El día en que ella le había contado lo que le había sucedido hacía cinco años.

— "¿Estabas allí?" — preguntó Haruka secamente." ¿Qué habría oído? A Michiru le saltaban chispas de los ojos.

— "Sí, estaba allí. Yo, la pequeña, la tonta, la empalagosa. Quería verte, me pasé el día dando vueltas por mi cabaña, esperando y esperando, hasta que me fui a tu casa." —Levantó el puño y se frotó los ojos toscamente — "Y cuando llegué..."

— "Me viste con Mina en la galería y dedujiste que nos habíamos enredado" —concluyó Haruka con un matiz de dureza.

— "¿Y no fue así acaso?"

— "¡Ah, Michiru!" —Era evidente que no había oído la conversación. Sólo las había visto allí y había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Haruka se pasó la mano por la frente con gesto de cansancio y no sabía por dónde empezar

— "Mina y yo no somos amantes. Lo fuimos, sí, hace seis años. Ahora sólo somos amigas….Aquella tarde, yo estaba preocupada por una cosa que... y, bueno, Mina me dio ánimos." —¿Por qué le daba tantas explicaciones? Haruka se enfureció de pronto consigo misma. ¿A quién le importaba lo que creyera una niña tonta?

— "Aaaaa… ya veo…..Estabas preocupada por una cosa entonces"—la hostigó Michiru — "¿Qué era? ¿Te rechazó? A ti…a la gran Haruka Tenoh?" Haruka hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma y la ecuanimidad, y lo logró gracias a la práctica del karate sempei, que le enseñaba a controlarse en situaciones de gran provocación demostrando espíritu de perseverancia...

— "¿Y qué, si así hubiera sido?" —le gritó — "No es asunto tuyo, maldita sea. ¡A ti qué te importa!"

—"¡Ay, lo siento!" —replicó Michiru con sarcasmo — "Se me olvidaba que no hay que tener sentimientos. Se me olvidaba que el juego se llama sexo sin más."

— "Pues no te quejaste aquel día."

— "¡Porque no me enteraba de nada!" —Michiru se cortó en seco y luego soltó una media carcajada forzada que sólo sirvió para ponerse en evidencia más aún. Un silencio tenso se hizo entre ellas. Haruka tenía la boca seca. Quería dar algo a Michiru. ¿Pedirle disculpas, quizá? ¿Por haber gritado? ¿Por haberla utilizado? Retrocedió hasta la puerta.

— "Es mejor que me vaya" —fue lo único que logró decir.

— "Sí, es mejor" —dijo Michiru mirándola con desilusión

* * *

**Continuara...**


	16. Chapter 16 Crueles Intenciones

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**Crueles Intenciones**

Tres días después, Mina bostezó y se arregló las almohadas de la cama.

— "Todavía no puedo creerlo" —le dijo a la mujer de pelo gris que estaba sentada enfrente de ella.

— "La realidad supera la ficción, querida" —sentenció Violet Hazel—"Qué tal te encuentras esta mañana?"

—"¡De maravilla! No paro de abrir los ojos y preguntarme si estoy muerta, y si me están examinando para ingresar en el cielo." —Se llevó la mano con cuidado a la brecha profunda que tenía por encima de los ojos

— "¡Menudo golpe!"

— Le dolía la cabeza y veía borroso, ¡pero estaba viva! Miró a su compañera. Era difícil calcularle la edad..., entre sesenta y ochenta. Tenía la cara llena de

arrugas, y la movía mucho, y unos maravillosos ojos azules. Esos ojos eran lo primero que había visto el día anterior, al levantarla cabeza. Después oyó la voz, cálida y rotunda.

— "¡Vaya! Buenos días. Gracias por dejarte caer por aquí." Mina pensó inmediatamente que se hallaba en presencia de la mismísima diosa. Pero, por si acaso, preguntó dónde estaba.

— "Estás en el atolón Solarim" —le informó Violet Hazel. El atolón Solarim era tan diminuto que ni siquiera figuraba en los mapas. ¡Y ella lo había encontrado! No pudo evitar una sonrisa bobalicona por su buena suerte. A Violet le hizo gracia.

— "¿Sigues felicitándote por haber burlado a la Parca?" le dijo.

— "No puedo evitarlo. De verdad creí que iba a morir. Me quedé sin combustible y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba..., pero entonces vi este sitio unos minutos antes de descender..."

— "¿Dónde ibas?"

— "A Mitiaro."

— "Pero eso está al menos a mil kilómetros al noreste de aquí."

— "Al parecer, me fallaron los instrumentos de vuelo" —le explicó Mina— "La brújula no funcionaba, ni el nivel de combustible."

— "Me parece que voy a ir a echarle un vistazo a tu avión esta mañana" — dijo Violet— "para cubrirlo un poco." A Mina empezaron a escocerle los ojos.

— "Tendría que ir con usted" —musitó— "pero no sé si podré soportarlo." —Se imaginó el cuerpo estilizado y plateado del Dominie todo retorcido y abollado, hecho trizas— "Pobre viejo amigo mío" —suspiró— "¡qué forma tan ignominiosa de morir!"

— "¡Tonterias!" — replicó Violet severamente—"Te trajo hasta aquí,¿no es cierto? Te salvó la vida. Si los aparatos tienen espíritu, seguro que el suyo se regocija en estos momentos". Un idea estrambótica, pero curiosamente atractiva de todos modos. —"Lo menos que puedes hacer" —le dijo imperiosamente

— "es ir a darle las gracias"

Mina abrió los ojos de par en par. La mujer hablaba muy en serio. Era una anciana excéntrica, se dijo racionalmente. Lo menos que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente. Pero, emocionalmente, lloraba en su interior por el Dominie, el aguerrido avioncito condenado a no volar nunca más, a pudrirse en un atolón ignoto. Violet no esperó la respuesta.

— "¡Vamos a verlo!" —dijo animosamente, y le encasquetó un amplio sombrero de paja — "¿Crees que podrás andar unos pocos metros a mi paso? El Dominie estaba enterrado en la arena en el extremo de la playa opuesto a la cabaña de Violet. Después de rescatar cuanto pudieron de la carga, Mina empezó a revisar los instrumentos. Estaban intactos. Miró la brújula atentamente, miró al sol y preguntó a Violet:

— "¿Hacia dónde está el norte?"

— "Hacia allí" —dijo señalando en la dirección opuesta a la que marcaba la brújula. Entonces, la anciana subió al interior del avión

— "¡Vaya! Quiere dejarme por mentirosa, ¿no?" —Dejó de mirar la brújula, miró a Mina y, con gran resolución, se retiró y volvió a aparecer al momento en el destrozado morro del avión. Levantó en el aire unas tenazas — "Ven a ver esto" — dijo al cabo de un par minutos. Mina se asomó apoyándose en los codos y miró la maraña de conexiones electrónicas. Violet había desmontado la brújula de su lugar. Mina la miró de cerca y el corazón le dio un vuelco. La brújula tenía una piececilla cuadrada de metal pegada a un lado.

— "Es un imán" —dijo débilmente.

— "También llamado sabotaje" —musitó Violet.

* * *

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Apoyada en la puerta del hangar Haruka miraba las volutas de humo de cigarrillo que se enredaban en el fino pelo rubio de Bevan.

-"En fin, me parece que no hay más que hacer" —dijo, cansada, al tiempo que se quitaba el equipo de vuelo. Aunque había realizado la búsqueda a poca altitud, en el B-17 se pasaba un frío tremendo. Bevan le ofreció un cigarrillo encendido.

— " No se sabe" —dijo él.

— "¿Crees que todavía puede estar viva?" — preguntó Haruka mirándolo bruscamente.

— " No." —Cabeceó — "Ya hace una semana."

— "Kelvin dice que el Dominie se iría al fondo de cabeza" —comentó Haruka.

— "Esa es la conclusión del informe de accidente aéreo. Es curioso que no hayan dejado constancia de que el plan de vuelo se dio por finalizado."

— "¿Cómo se puede cometer una omisión tan grande?" —Haruka cabeceó

— " Ahí tiene que haber alguien que no hizo su trabajo. No comprendo que no se abra una investigación o algo."

— "Sospecho que el responsable ya ha desaparecido. Ni siquiera pudieron localizarlo para tomarle declaración."

— "Maravilloso" —Haruka apagó el cigarrillo

— "Cobra el cheque del finiquito y se emborracha ¡mientras Mina se pudre en el fondo del Pacífico!"

— "¿Y saben otra cosa?" —terció Kelvin saliendo del hangar — "No había ninguna urgencia médica. Hice lo que me encargó, jefe. Se lo pregunté a la familia de la mujer"

—"Nadie sabe nada de una urgencia."

— "Entonces, ¿el paquete de la Cruz Roja?" —dijo Haruka — "Si no había ninguna urgencia en Mitiaro, ¿por qué lo mandó el hospital?"

— "Sí" —respondió el hombre, con los ojos acuosos — "maldita la hora en que recogí el paquete de la desgracia" —musitó — "Me llamaron para decirme que tenían un paquete de la Cruz Roja al parecer olvidado, asi que Sali a traerlo para entregárselo a Mina"

— "Y Mina no estaba en el hangar cuando saliste a traerlo?" – Pregunto Bevan

— "No" dijo Kelvin, - "Solo estaba yo" —"así que salí un momento y fui a recogerlo."

— ¿Y Mina no estaba aquí? —repitió Bevan.

— "¿Qué quieres decir?" — Haruka lo miraba empezando a comprender.

— "Digo que me huele a gato encerrado" —replicó Bevan con cierta ironía.

— "¡Por Dios bendito! ¡Acabo de acordarme de una cosa!" —Kelvin empezó a rebuscarse los bolsillos del mono, sacó unos alicates y se los entregó a Bevan— "Mire esto, jefe." - Bevan lo miró levantando una ceja inquisitivamente y entrecerró los ojos y escupió a un lado.

— "¿No se imaginan lo que hacía aquí esta herramienta, eh?"

* * *

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

— "¿Puedo hablar contigo? Michiru," ligeramente erizada, levantó la cabeza del Jackie Collins, No había hablado con Haruka en los tres días anteriores, y prefería que siguiera siendo así.

— "¿De qué se trata?" —le dijo en un tono desalentador. Elsa, que estaba a su lado, se había quitado las gafas de sol.

— "¿Hay alguna noticia?" Haruka se acuclilló; estaba muy seria, bajo el peso de las malas noticias que les llevaba a diario.

— "Lo siento" —dijo la misma frase que con tanta frecuencia repetía últimamente. No tenía mapas trazados de las zonas de rastreo, no tenía informes de otros aviones, ni una pizca de esperanza. Echó una breve y expectante mirada a Michiru, pero, como la joven no cooperaba, le preguntó— "¿Podemos hablar a solas?" Elsa había vuelto a hundirse en el sillón con las manos sobre las tapas de la novela, rizadas por las puntas. Michiru le tocó el brazo en un gesto de consuelo y le dijo a Haruka:

— "Más tarde" La expresión de Haruka cambió rápidamente de la incredulidad a la exasperación. Sin darle tiempo a responder, Elsa intervino.

— "No pasa nada, Michiru. Además, me apetece estar sola un rato".

A regañadientes, Michiru acompañó a Haruka por el sendero, dejaron atrás la piscina y se acercaron a la laguna. La playa parecía un hormiguero de turistas de cuerpo blanco que absorbían con fruición los rayos bronceadores del sol tropical. Abriéndose camino entre un mar de botes de crema protectora, Michiru y Haruka encontraron un rincón tranquilo cerca de Arorangi. Michiru se sentó con la espalda rígida.

— "¿Y bien?" — dijo, sin mirar a Haruka a los ojos.

— "La búsqueda se está reduciendo" —explicó Haruka con pesadumbre— "Bevan seguirá sobrevolando la zona unos días, pero las posibilidades son remotas." Parecía deprimida. Michiru se reprimió el deseo de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y dijo:

— "Pobre Elsa."

—La madre de Elsa llega de Nueva Zelanda dentro de una hora más o menos— prosiguió Haruka — "y le hemos reservado habitación aquí, en el hotel. He pensado que tú y yo volvamos a Moon esta misma tarde."

— "¿Cómo?" —replicó Michiru bruscamente—"¿De qué estás hablando?"

— "Mira" —dijo Haruka con un suspiro —"siento no habértelo comentado antes, pero es que hemos estado muy ocupados. Alguien tiene que seguir con los asuntos de la isla porque, aunque la señora Marsters haya podido librar unos cuantos días, tiene familia propia."

— "¿De modo que se supone que tengo que encargarme yo?"—Michiru no podía creérselo— "No tengo ni idea de cómo se organiza el negocio turístico."

— "Por eso ire yo también." ¡Qué descaro! Como si ella supiera mucho más, pensó Michiru.

— "¿No tenías que volver a Nueva York?" —le recordó la aguamarina fríamente.

— "Me he tomado unos días más. Bevan y yo tenemos que atar algunos cabos sueltos..." —dejó de hablar de repente y no le explicó nada más. Haruka y Bevan. ¡Qué tierno! Michiru pensó que a lo mejor Haruka se quedaba por otros motivos. Quizá fuera una lesbiana del estilo de la ex de Elsa..., Margaret, la mujer que había vivido con ella cinco años y, al final, la había dejado por un hombre. Ahora vivía en una comunidad espiritual en el sur de la India, usaba sari y hacía guirnaldas de flores para el gurú. En su última carta decía que estaba embarazada. Elsa le contó que Margaret siempre había querido tener hijos.

— "En ese caso" —dijo Michiru con el ceño fruncido —"quédate en Rarotonga. Puedo llevar la isla yo sola".

— "No es práctico, Michiru" —replicó Haruka negando con la cabeza—"Hay que hacer el reparto de los suministros por toda la isla, a caballo o en barca..."

— "¡Y no me crees capaz!" —dijo Michiru levantando la voz— "Porque estoy coja, claro, porque soy una especie de inútil... ¿no es eso?"

— "Sé razonable" —contestó Haruka con un suspiro— "La isla Moon es trabajo para dos personas, y Elsa está muy deprimida. A lo mejor podemos dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado, sólo por sacar esto adelante. Me parece que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por Elsa... y Mina, además estoy segura que ellas preferirían a alguien de confianza manejando su negocio y que no pierdan a los clientes que tanto trabajo les ha costado tener. Michiru jugueteó con un puñado de arena.

— "De acuerdo" —dijo al fin — "pero con la condición de que no te interpongas en mi camino, ¿estamos?"

— "Estamos" —dijo Haruka y, a pesar de que el tono de voz se acercaba mucho a la mansedumbre, la expresión de sus ojos distaba de ser dócil. Michiru la miró de frente pero volvió la cabeza rápidamente.

* * *

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

— "Es difícil aceptar que alguien quiera matarme" —dijo Mina— "No he hecho nada."

— "Quizá alguien lo haya considerado una broma" —replicó Violet — "Nada me sorprende ya."

— "¡Violet, cuánto cinismo!"

— "Querida mía, a mi edad, una ya no puede permitirse ilusiones manidas sobre la naturaleza de la condición humana. El impacto de la desilusión podría resultar fatídico". Mina se llevó la mano a la herida de la cabeza.

— "Creo que podemos descartar la idea de la broma. Quizá sea venganza, aunque no se me ocurre nadie a quien haya podido hacer tanto daño como para que quiera matarme. Y lo sabría, te lo aseguro."

— "No lo dudo, querida. La venganza es un acto emocional profundo. Casi todas las víctimas tienen algún vínculo con su asesino. Y, pensándolo bien, el suicidio no es más que un acto de venganza contra uno mismo. Un crimen muy íntimo.

— "Bien, pero le aseguro que no fui yo quien colocó ahí el maldito imán" —dijo Mina — "y además tenemos el paquete de la Cruz Roja. No olvide que estaba vacío."

— "Cierto"— asintió Violet pensativamente

— "Entonces, ¿a quién le convenía que murieses? ¿Para quién eres una amenaza o un obstáculo? " Mina vaciló.

— "Es una locura, pero hay una persona..." Cuando Mina terminó de contarle la oferta de compra de la isla que le había hecho Robert Hausmann, los planes que tenía de convertirla en vertedero de residuos químicos y la insinuación que el hombre había dejado caer sobre la posible implicación del gobierno de las islas Cook en el abuso de información privilegiada, Violet parecía muy satisfecha.

— "Ese hombre es el que buscas, Mina. Es despiadado, ambicioso e inmoral."

— "¡Violet" —exclamó Mina con una carcajada

— "acaba de describir a la mayor parte de lo que se considera el mundo civilizado!"

— "¿Por qué crees que no vivo en él?"—replicó Violet.

— "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en Solarim?"

—"Cuarenta años" —respondió tras pensarlo un poco

— "No siempre he estado aquí, viví en Raro hasta los años setenta." Mina barajaba los años mentalmente a toda velocidad. Si Violet llevaba cuarenta años en la isla Cook, tenía que haber conocido a su tía Annie. Sin embargo, no le había comentado nada cuando Mina le contó quién era, y que era propietaria de la isla. El corazón se le aceleró.

— "¿Fue alguna vez a Moon?"

— "Varias veces". —Violet arrugó los ojos de placer — "Creo que es la isla más bonita de todo el Pacífico. Es mas bonita incluso que Aitutaki".

—"A mí también me lo parece".— De pronto, Mina sintió ganas de llorar. Casi veía la luna suspendida en el cielo, sobre la bahía Passion, y olía el denso perfume nocturno de los franchipanieros y las gardenias. Se imaginó a Elsa sentada a solas en la galería, esperándola.

— "Vamos, vamos..." —Violet la devolvió a la realidad con unas palmadas en la mano— "¿Sabes una cosa, Mina? —le dijo quedamente

— "Me recuerdas muchísimo a una persona que conocí hace muchos años. Era una niña que se llamaba Lucy Adams. Mina se quedó inmóvil".

— "Conocía a... Lucy?" Violet entró rápidamente en la casa y volvió a salir con un viejo y manoseado álbum de fotografías.

— "¡Ya lo creo! Mira esto. Le enseñó una fotografía descolorida, después otra y otra más, hasta que a Mina se le inundaron los ojos de tal forma que ya no podía leerlos comentarios. Annie y Rebecca la miraban desde un pasado de color sepia, le hablaban al corazón, después de treinta años de silencio.

— "Eres tú, ¿verdad?" —dijo Violet. Mina sólo pudo afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza. Tenía la garganta tan constreñida que no podía hablar.

— "Eras la niña más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Rebecca te quería con locura. Mira. Pasó la página y Mina vio a una mujer de pelo corto y oscuro y ojos perturbadores. Estaba apoyada contra un árbol, con pantalones masculinos, una mano metida con naturalidad en un bolsillo y sosteniendo en brazos con la otra a una criatura minúscula de pelo muy claro. Era Lucy, ella, cuando todavía gateaba.

— "Aún me acuerdo de ese día" —dijo Violet ligeramente conmovida— "Fue el día en que Rebecca tomó el carguero para ir a ver a su familia. Y nunca más volvió. ¡Qué tonta soy!" —exclamó enjugándose unas lágrimas con un pañuelo muy viejo —"Ahora me pongo sentimental."

— "¡Ay, Violet! Esto significa mucho para mí. No tienes idea..." —Mina se reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo— "No puedo creer lo que me está pasando. Seguro que tenía que venir a parar aquí. Estaba escrito en mi destino..."

— "Nada más lejos de la realidad" —la contradijo Violet—"Ha sido intento de asesinato, y nos ocuparemos de llevar a ese sinvergüenza a los tribunales. Oye lo que te digo."

— "No me refería a eso"—replicó Mina con una sonrisa

— "Pero ya sabe lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad? Sólo está tomándome el pelo."

— "Hablo completamente en serio, jovencita" —dijo Violet enarcando las cejas

— "El carguero pasa por aquí mañana. Sólo viene una vez al mes, así es que, ya sabes, si quieres tomarlo, tenemos mucho que hacer.!"

— "Sí, señora" —contestó Mina; se limpió las lágrimas y enderezó la espalda en la silla. Violet asintió complacida.

— "Pero antes de empezar, dime, ¿tu madre está viva todavía?"

— "Annie murió hace tres años. Es una larga historia, me temo."

— "Por fortuna" — replicó Violet arrugando los ojos— "el tiempo aquí es una bendición, no una maldición."

— "Bien" —dijo Mina con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, empezando su historia

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por los comentarios, de veras les agradezco...**

**Abrazos...que conste que voy lo mas rápido que puedo, creo que no se pueden quejar...bueno yo creo ...o si?**

**Nos leemos luego**


	17. Chapter 17 Trabajando Juntas

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**Trabajando Juntas**

* * *

— "¡Excelente!" —exclamó Haruka, y dejó en la mesa un fajo de páginas pulcramente mecanografiadas— "Directo a la yugular."

— "Es lo mínimo que se merece ese mal nacido." —Bevan pasó un cigarrillo acabado de encender al hombre moreno y delgado que estaba a su lado. Don Jarvís tomó una fumada contemplativamente. — "La revista _Time _se tirará a la historia como un tiburón. La ética en las empresas está en el candelero ahora mismo."

— "¿De dónde has sacado todo ese material?" — preguntó Haruka. Don enarcó una ceja

— "Los tipos como Hausmann van dejando algunos enemigos en su carrera."

— "¿Crees que tenemos suficiente como para que intervenga la policía?"

— ¡"Quizá, sí no fuera el gobierno quien paga a la policía."

— "¿Quieres decir que no van a detenerlo?" —preguntó Haruka, estupefacta.

—"No pueden. Se les caería el pelo. Están pringados hasta los ojos, querida, y este lugar no puede permitirse otro Albert Henry."

— "Fue el primer ministro al que cesaron por corrupción, ¿verdad?"

— "La reina Isabel no suele dar patadas en el culo" —-replicó Don con una sonrisa— "pero en esa ocasión, lo hizo. Derrocó al gobierno."

— "Tiene que haber alguna forma,.." —los instó Haruka— "Esos cerdos se merecen todo el castigo que les impongan. Una mujer ha muerto por su ambición, porque querían sacar dinero rápido. Se lo debemos a ella."

—"Haruka, a ella no le parecería bien." —Bevan apagó el cigarrillo —"Amaba estas islas. ¿Te imaginas la vergüenza que caería sobre estas gentes si llegáramos tan lejos?!"

— "¡Estamos hablando de asesinato!" —replicó Haruka, casi sin aire — "Y tú dices que se va a librar de la cárcel para que un puñado de burócratas corruptos no pierda el puesto de trabajo! ¡Eso apesta!"

— "La política apesta" —replicó Don secamente. Hojeó el artículo que había escrito —"Mira, he sacado a la luz mierda suficiente para enterrar a Hausmann. Cuando el caso llegue a la prensa, el fisco se le echará encima como una plaga bíblica y el Organismo regulador de la Bolsa lo va a empapelar con un mandamiento judicial tan rápidamente que el muy cerdo no sabrá ni dónde tiene la derecha. Llevan años siguiéndole la pista. Tendrá que pagar, finalmente. Haruka se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tenían razón, naturalmente. No podía demostrarse un asesinato sin avión ni cadáver. Y lo último que querría Mina sería que la prensa internacional pusiera a las islas inmersas en el torbellino de la política y su frágil economía quedara hecha añicos. Pero ¡era tan injusto...!

— "Eso no basta" —musitó, Haruka con el rostro húmedo de lágrimas. En realidad, nadie pagaba nunca por el mal que hacía. La rubia tenía las tripas revueltas, sabia perfectamente de esto al recordar que había cuatro hombres caminando a sus anchas por el mundo sin justicia; un mundo en el que le habían robado a ella seis semanas de vida y la habían sentenciado a cinco años de aislamiento emocional.

— "Eso no nos la devolvería, Haruka" —le dijo Bevan tomándola por los hombros — "La venganza no funciona así."

* * *

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

* * *

Michiru no estaba en Villa Luna cuando Haruka volvió. Consciente de la decepción que le producía, registró la casa. Desde que había vuelto a la isla, hacía cuatro días, la comunicación con Michiru había sido correcta y distante. Cada una dormía en una punta de la casa, comían juntas y llevaban los asuntos del turismo de Moon impersonalmente y con gran diligencia. Michiru siempre estaba ocupada haciendo algo que no parecía admitir interrupciones. Casi siempre se atareaba en el jardín, limpiando y recortando la vegetación. A veces, cuando hablaba por teléfono con una u otra clienta, Haruka se quedaba escuchando un momento, pero después se iba a la cocina con una especie de resentimiento mezquino y se ponía a hacer ruido.

¡Como si no tuviera más que hacer que cultivar ideas estrechas! Además de las responsabilidades de la isla, seguía involucrada en la investigación de la desaparición de Mina. Bevan, decidido a seguir todas las pistas de juego sucio relacionadas con el accidente de Mina, había implicado también a Don, su pareja, que era periodista autónomo, para que actuase de detective. Los resultados habían sido aún más escandalosos de lo previsto.

Todo eran pruebas circunstanciales, naturalmente. Pero se había visto a un hombre con ropa de trabajo saliendo del hangar del Dominie la tarde de los hechos, y se sabía que el controlador de tráfico aéreo que había dimitido se había marchado a Auckland con excesiva prisa y una gran cantidad de dinero. También parecía evidente que una persona de las altas instancias oficiales estaba haciendo todo lo posible por obstaculizar la investigación en torno al accidente... las clásicas maquinaciones para tapar el asunto, según la opinión de Don.

Mientras se abría camino por el sendero de Villa Luna a la bahía Passion, Haruka intentaba convencerse de que el revelador trabajo de investigación de Don haría suficiente daño a Hausmann como para compensar el que había hecho él. Perdería todo lo que para él tenía importancia: la reputación, la carrera y el dinero. Pero ella sólo podía pensar en Mina, en la forma en que la había privado de la felicidad que tanto le había costado encontrar, en lo mucho que amaba la isla y lo que ese amor le había costado. La magnitud de lo que Hausmann había tramado la escandalizó una vez más. Una cosa era destruir la naturaleza y otra muy distinta cometer un asesinato. Se detuvo a desenmarañarse de una trepadora pegajosa que había invadido el sendero y reflexionó, intranquila, sobre la ética de ambas cosas. Había una progresión lógica, en cierto sentido. La cuestión de los vertidos tóxicos había sido la causa de muchas muertes, pero no por eso se consideraban asesinato. No, eso era publicidad negativa. ¿Y lo de Mina? ¿Por qué era diferente el caso de Mina? ¿Porque su muerte la afectaba más de cerca, de manera más personal? ¿Porque era una mujer inteligente, bella y rica? Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y cruzó por la arena ardiente hasta llegar junto a una hermosa mujer tumbada en una enorme toalla de color rosa. Michiru se levantó el sombrero y parpadeó a la luz del sol.

— "¡Ah, eres tú!" —Llevaba un bikini muy pequeño, una concesión hecha de mal grado, sin duda, por la intrusión de Haruka en Villa Luna. Enseñaba más de lo que cubría. Haruka se quitó las sandalias de una patada y se agachó en la arena. Reconocía la expresión de Michiru: cansancio y resuelto desinterés. La miró de soslayo, con ironía, pensando que no se le podía reprochar esa actitud, se la habia ganado a pulso. Al parecer, Michiru había vuelto a zambullirse en el libro de Jackie Collins. Tras unos minutos de silencio, levantó la mirada del libro.

— "¿Querías algo?"

— "Estar contigo, la verdad" —_"y admirar tu belleza"_ penso Haruka.

— "Pues no te cortes" —contestó Michiru encogiéndose de hombros. Después abrió el bote de crema protectora y empezó a untarse las piernas metódicamente. Las cicatrices debían de ser muy sensibles al sol, supuso Haruka. Se acordó del día en que vio a Michiru por primera vez, con las piernas blancas y maltrechas, marcadas por las cicatrices de unas heridas que debían de haber sido horribles. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Qué terrores le asaltarían siempre a solas, por las noches? Le tocó un larga marca blanca en toda su longitud.

— "Cuéntame el accidente" —le dijo. Michiru se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Haruka como si hubiera sido un insecto quien la tocaba.

— "Fue un accidente de tráfico" —contestó secamente.

— "¿No sabes lo que pasó?"

— "Oye, ¿es necesario que hablemos de eso? Me quedé sin sentido, así que no me acuerdo de nada. Estaba conduciendo y, de pronto, me encontré en el hospital."

— "¿Tienes pesadillas?" Michiru se volvió bruscamente, como si Haruka estuviera a punto de humillarla con alguna indiscreción insospechada de las horas de sueño.

— " No. Pero hasta donde recuerdo tú sí" —dijo Michiru. Haruka le dio vueltas al pendiente.

— "Ya no las tengo. Tuve una la semana pasada y, desde entonces...,nada". Michiru se sentó en la toalla y se sacudió la arena del pelo.

— "¿Y por qué crees que ya está, que ya no vas a tener más?" Haruka rememoró cinco años de despertarse empapada casi todas las noches, de trabajar hasta tan tarde que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, con la esperanza de poder dormir sin interrupciones el sueño del agotamiento.

— "Porque creo que los sueños son mensajes, y a lo mejor se repiten hasta que estamos preparados para escucharlos."

— "¿Y ahora tú has escuchado el tuyo?"

— "Eso creo." —Se abrazó las piernas por las rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante mirando el mar. ¿Era así como funcionaba el sueño? ¿La mente consciente no era más que la portera del sub consciente? ¿Los sueños abrían puertas a los secretos más escondidos? Ella había escondido cuatro rostros allí, los de los agresores que no fue capaz de identificar en la comisaría. Al protegerse ella de la realidad de la violación, también había protegido a los violadores.

— "Vaya, pues parece una forma muy complicada de averiguar las cosas."—Michiru ya recogía sus cosas de la playa, Se puso de píe y se limpió la arena— "¿Vas a cenar en casa?" —Mientras esperaba la respuesta, su expresión se fue dulcificando — "Haruka" —se aventuró a decir tras la pausa— "¿estás bien?"

— "Yo..."— Haruka se estremeció visiblemente, incapaz de apartar los recuerdos de la mente, que le llegaron como un golpe de luz. Se llevó una mano a la cara y miró a Michiru entre dedos mojados. Un gran sollozo le conmovió el pecho y, de pronto, se arrodilló echando el tronco hacia delante, con fuertes arcadas que le salían de la garganta.

Cuando Michiru la envolvió en los brazos, Haruka no podía ofrecer resistencia. Simplemente, se derrumbó sobre el hombro de la joven y se rindió a un sufrimiento tan profundo que no podía soportar sola más tiempo. Varias horas después, estaban tumbadas en la habitación de Michiru, Haruka dormía profundamente, había llorado una eternidad. No había dicho una oración completa, sola susurraba palabras sin sentido y lloraba, pero Michiru pudo hacerse a la idea de lo que le habia sucedido tiempo atras. La aguamarina atrapada en toda esa información que le permitia comprender un poco a Haruka, la miraba y acaricia su cabellera, la rubia estaba en su regazo, cuando la sintió moverse.

—"Hola" —murmuró Haruka.

Michiru descubrió en su rostro una ternura que nunca había visto. Y algo más, algo que parecía dedicado a ella exclusivamente. Siguió mirándola con temor de que, en cualquier momento, la generosidad abandonase esa boca y ella se encontrase otra vez con la misma Haruka Tenoh de siempre, fría y cínica.

Le habría gustado congelar el tiempo, apoderarse de ese instante aislado y mágico antes de que cayera prisionero de la desilusión inevitable. Amor. Se mostraba como promesa seductora, ardía como la luz del sol al mirarla con los ojos cerrados, pintaba el aire que mediaba entre ambas. Amor!. Había pensado que jamás llegaría a conocer ese sentimiento, que quizá no lo reconociese siquiera. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

Haruka se reincorporo permitiendo a Michiru recostares a la par de ella para verse cara a cara, La rubia le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició los pómulos infantiles cubriéndolos con las manos, enrollándose en un dedo un mechón suave del color del mar. Asombrada, vio que le temblaban las manos. La cínica Haruka parecía extrañamente retraída. «Vas a hacer el ridículo», se recriminó mentalmente a voces. Pero sólo fue ruido de fondo y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Michiru, el silencio era perfecto y total.

Puso la mano a Michiru en el pecho y siguió el latido constante del corazón; después le tomó una mano a ella y se la colocó entre sus pechos.

— "Estamos sincronizadas" —musitó Michiru.

— "¿Me perdonas?"

— "¿Qué tengo que perdonarte?" — preguntó abriendo muchos sus infantiles ojos azules.

— "Todo. Te he tratado mal. Quiero resarcirte de todo." Michiru se sonrojó. Haruka agachó la cabeza y la besó lenta y tiernamente en la boca. Después la abrazó, temerosa de hablar, de moverse, por no destruir el frágil vínculo que acababa de establecerse entre ellas, Haruka continuo. — "Gracias, por permitir abrirme a ti, gracias por estar aquí…..Gracias por seguir aquí…..te resarciré" …y así en ese tierno abrazo, Haruka por todo lo que había pasado horas atrás y Michiru por el cansancio de tanta información acumulada cayeron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por los comentarios,Alexia, YERAN y Osaka, me alegro que les guste la historia**


	18. Chapter 18 Amistad y Funeral

**CAPÍTULO**

**XVIII**

**"Amistad y Funeral"**

— "¿Damos un paseo por la bahía Passion?" —dijo Michiru a Elsa tocándola con el codo. Elsa negó con un gesto distante.

— "¿Te apetece comer algo?"—insistió Michiru, sin saber qué hacer. Elsa volvió a decir que no con la cabeza. —"Come algo, mujer. No tienes buena cara."

— " No tengo hambre" —respondió Elsa con indiferencia. Hundió los hombros y se pasó los dedos por el corto pelo — "Es que no puedo… creerlo"—dijo con un hilo de voz.

— "Elsa..." —Michiru estiró un brazo impulsivamente, pero Elsa lo rehuyó. Estaba como ida; evitaba el contacto, la conversación, Su madre había pensado que quizá fuera buena idea que volviera a la isla, mientras se hacían los preparativos del funeral de Mina. Vistos los resultados, Michiru no estaba segura, Lo único que parecía capaz de hacer era perderse mirando al mar. Haruka había dicho que cada cual superaba las impresiones y el sufrimiento a su manera. Pero Michiru no lo soportaba. Se desesperaba por encontrar la manera de consolarla.

— "Voy a preparar té para las dos" —dijo, y entró en la casa cojeando. Echaba de menos a Haruka: ella sabía qué hacer cuando a Elsa se le olvidaba ir a la cama o cepillarse el pelo. Había pasado por una situación semejante en una ocasión, le había comentado como a la ligera, en un tono que indicaba que no tenía intenciones de añadir nada más. Siguió pensando en Haruka mientras colocaba la tetera y las tazas en una bandeja. Desde aquella tarde de lágrimas, se había portado con tanta dulzura y cariño... Iban a pasear o a nadar juntas, y hablaban durante horas del accidente de Michiru y de sus planes para el futuro. Haruka la ayudaba a cumplir el programa de ejercicios obligándola a hacer ese pequeño esfuerzo adicional que ella sola no habría hecho. Y, sin embargo, tenía la impresión de no conocerla apenas, pues casi no hablaba de sí misma. No le importaba contar detalles de los sitios que conocía, o las cosas que había hecho y anécdotas divertidas de su vida en Nueva York, pero se retraía a la hora de las preguntas personales.

Había conseguido sacarle alguna información. Tenía una hermana casada en Nueva Orleans y sus padres, vivían retirados en Miami Beach. Su familia sabía que era lesbiana, pero a ellos no les había supuesto ningún problema. Tenía un pequeño piso en un lugar llamado EastVillage y vivía sola. Decía que era más fácil, aunque no explicó porqué.

En algunos momentos, le habría gustado mucho preguntarle por lo que no contaba, pero Haruka siempre daba la impresión de ser tan abierta y natural que Michiru empezó a pensar si no sería cosa de su propia imaginación. Físicamente ocurría igual. Haruka era afectuosa y accesible, se tomaban de la mano y se abrazaban como amigas íntimas. Sin embargo, Michiru seguía insatisfecha e irritable sin saber por qué. A veces, lo único que deseaba era recuperar a la Haruka insinuante de antes. Quería que la tumbase en la cama, que le arrancara la ropa y que le hiciera el amor durante horas.

No entendía por qué no dormían juntas. Ella le había dado a entender claramente que lo deseaba, pero Haruka no parecía tener interés, simplemente. Quizá ya no la encontrara atractiva en ese sentido, pensó con abatimiento, por Mina, quizá.

Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar de todo eso, pero sólo estaba Elsa, y no era un tema de conversación apropiado, dadas las circunstancias. Además, ¿cómo podía pensar en el sexo en semejante situación? Avergonzada de sí misma, levantó la bandeja y la sostuvo con cuidado compensando el desequilibrio de sus pasos. Elsa seguía mirando a la bahía, tan concentrada y absorta que incluso Michiru se puso a escuchar con la esperanza de oír el zumbido ahogado del Dominie, y a ver el horizonte en busca de un destello plateado. A veces se le olvidaba que Mina no volvería nunca más. Ofreció a Elsa una taza de porcelana fina y soltó el aire de golpe, cuando ésta se la tiró violentamente de la mano.

—"¡Elsa!" La otra mujer ya se había arrodillado cerca de los fragmentos rotos con los hombros encogidos.

—"Lo siento" —musitó.

— "No te preocupes, no pasa nada —le dijo Michiru acudiendo inmediatamente a su lado.

— "Son las tazas predilectas de Mina" —dijo Elsa con voz hueca. Miró a Michiru — "Es mañana, ¿verdad?" — preguntó con los ojos empañados de dolor. "El funeral". Michiru asintió sin palabras. —"Es que no puedo creerlo" —musitó Elsa. Entonces, se puso de pie y tiró al suelo los fragmentos con tal rabia que las expectantes aves que montaban guardia en la barandilla de la galería salieron volando, asustadas

— "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo!" —repetía, paseándose de un lado a otro, agitando la cabeza — "!¿Por qué?!" — le gritó de pronto a Michiru— "¿Por qué ha tenido que ser ella? El mundo está lleno de gentuza que merece morir, maldita sea, ¿por qué ha tenido que ser ella?¡Dios, no lo soporto! ¡No puede estar muerta! ¡No está muerta!" Michiru empezó a llorar. Ella tampoco podía creérselo. Todo aquello parecía irreal, como de televisión. Casi esperaba despertarse de pronto y descubrir que nada de todo aquello estaba sucediendo en realidad. No era la misma que se había ido de vacaciones y se había enamorado de una mujer que no la quería. Mina no se había estrellado en el avión. Elsa no se había vuelto loca.

— "Ni siquiera han encontrado el avión, ¿cómo pueden saber que está muerta?"—Elsa ya no paseaba, sino que aporreaba con los pies el suelo que pisaba — "Todo esto es un lío. ¿Por qué no acudieron en su ayuda cuando recibieron la llamada de socorro? Es culpa suya. Y ahora, ya no está. ¡Se ha ido!"—La última palabra fue un gemido brutal; después, Elsa repitió la misma frase muchas veces, sollozando entrecortadamente.

* * *

*QQQQQQQQQQQQ

El funeral de Mina se celebraba en los jardines de Arorangi. Como en cualquier otra ceremonia fúnebre de Rarotonga, los devotos isleños acudieron ataviados con sus mejores galas dominicales. Los primeros misioneros del siglo XIX que les habían transmitido tal celo religioso habían intentado prohibir la danza, las flores y todo cuanto pudiera parecer diversión. Pero los isleños no lo aceptaron, debiendo de pensar que el adusto extremismo de la auto-negación protestante era cosa de necios capaces de usar ropa interior almidonada en el trópico. La familia de Mina celebraría otro funeral en Boston. Habían emprendido el viaje a Rarotonga para recoger a Elsa y llevársela. No se parecería en nada, pensaba Michiru. No habría cientos de personas cubiertas de flores y llorando aparatosamente. No habría guitarras ni se celebraría la mayor fiesta que había visto en su vida. Resultaba muy extraño oír el panegírico dedicado a una difunta cuando no había cadáver que enterrar. Se le fue la atención hacia Haruka y luego volvió a escuchar al sacerdote que oficiaba la ceremonia.

Elsa estaba sentada entre Michiru y Bevan. En el mismo banco se encontraban también el primer ministro y varias autoridades. Era evidente que Mina era una persona importante del lugar. El sacerdote se paseaba de un lado a otro y se detenía cuando hablaba a Elsa directamente.

— "Pero el Señor" —declaró el sacerdote de pronto— "derrama sus bendiciones entre nosotros". —Esperó a que los devotos dijeran «amén» — "Envió a dos hijas suyas a cuidar de la isla y de nuestro pueblo." Todos aplaudieron. Michiru no salía de su asombro. El funeral era completamente distinto a cuantos había visto.-

— "Una de sus hijas se quedó poco tiempo entre nosotros, pero en ese tiempo trató a nuestro pueblo con generosidad." —El comentario desató un alboroto de abanicos y sollozos — "Nuestra hija Mina se ha ido" — prosiguió el sacerdote —

"que el Señor le conceda el descanso eterno." —La congregación dijo «amén» fervorosamente — "Pero nos queda nuestra hija Elsa". —Se oyeron suspiros de alivio — "Lloramos con ella la pérdida del ser amado."El llanto era contagioso. Michiru tampoco pudo evitarlo. Sollozaba ruidosamente con la cara hundida en un pañuelo y le apretó la mano a Haruka hasta quedarse sin fuerza en los dedos. De repente sucedió una cosa muy extraña. Elsa se puso en pie como si estuviera en trance y se volvió hacia la congregación con una expresión de asombro, expectante. Se hizo entonces un extraño y respetuoso silencio, y Michiru, igual que los isleños, volvió la cabeza en la dirección en que Elsa miraba fijamente, intentando ver lo que veía ella.

— "Mina..." —El susurro de Elsa resonó en el silencio.

— "Su espíritu está con nosotros" —terció el sacerdote, procurando mantener las cosas en su cauce. Un estremecimiento le recorrió a Michiru la columna vertebral. Casi se lo creía.

— "Y también su cuerpo" —dijo una voz desde el fondo. Acompañada por una anciana ataviada de forma muy singular, Mina avanzó lentamente entre la gente y, dirigiéndose a su amante, llegó justo a tiempo para recogerla en sus brazos cuando ésta perdió el sentido.

En el caos que siguió, Michiru no sabía si reía o lloraba. Algunas personas se arrodillaban y rezaban, otras cantaban y aplaudían. Mina quedó enterrada entre flores y dijo, en broma, que la iban a ahogar. Elsa permanecía a su lado, ruborizada y arrebatada.

—"Es un milagro" —dijo Michiru sin aliento, y buscó a Haruka con la mirada en medio de la agitada multitud. No la vio por ninguna parte. Salió a la palestra y, a codazos, se abrió paso hasta Mina y Elsa.

— "¿Han visto a Haruka?" —les preguntó cuando las dos mujeres la agarraron. Mina miró a las personas que la rodeaban.

— "Estaba aquí hace un minuto, hablando con Bevan." Michiru frunció el ceño. Haruka siempre estaba en alguna parte hablando con Bevan. Un hombre.

—"Enseguida vuelve" —dijo Mina sonriente, y le dio un apretón —"Ven con nosotras a comer algo."—A Michiru se le hizo la boca agua, pero quería ver a Haruka. Quería verla en ese mismo instante.

— "Voy un momento a buscarla." Cuando dio media vuelta para marcharse, Mina la agarró por el brazo.

— "Se me olvidaba. Tengo una cosa para ti. Lo he sudado, lo he manchado de sangre y casi me muero encima de el" —dijo, y le entregó un papel arrugado— "Haruka me pidió que te lo diera el día en que empezó todo esto. Parecía importante, así que lo he guardado para dártelo." Michiru desdobló la nota y se quedó mirando las letras fijamente. Una dirección de Nueva York, un número de teléfono y las palabras _«Te mentí. Sí que me importas, pero me da miedo, enfrentar lo que siento. Llámame, por favor; debemos hablar»_. Michiru, consciente de que se estaba sonrojando, se guardó el papel doblado en el bolsillo, dio un beso de agradecimiento a Mina en la mejilla y se abrió camino entre la multitud. No había forma de dar con Haruka, ni con Bevan tampoco. Cuanto más buscaba, más se enfadaba. ¿Por qué no estaban allí? Era la fiesta de despedida de Mina convertida en fiesta de bienvenida. ¿Qué estarían haciendo, que fuera más importante que eso? Una sospecha horrible la asaltó. Haruka y Bevan. No. No era posible. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos sólo porque los dos participaban en la busca de Mina. Pero, ahora, Mina había vuelto, así que ¿dónde demonios estaban? Michiru echaba fuego por los ojos cuando se encontró con Kelvin, que estaba tomándose una cerveza.

— "¿Ha visto a Haruka y a Bevan?" —le preguntó tirándole del brazo. El hombre se sobresaltó y luego puso cara de inocente. —"Es importante" —insistió Michiru, casi brincando. Kelvin se aclaró la garganta.

— "El jefe dijo algo del hangar, señorita, pero dijo que..." Michiru no esperó a que terminase. Dio media vuelta bruscamente, salió como un bólido en esa dirección y tomó el primer minibús hacia el aeropuerto que pasó por allí.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Hola!; comentarles que como se imaginaran esto ya esta por acabar... :´( ya el próximo capitulo es el final de esta historia...**

**Kaien Tenoh: Lamento haberte confundido un poco espero que en este capitulo no lo haga**

**YERAN: Que honor que me consideres tu escritora favorita y que estes pendiente de mis actualizaciones, muchas gracias.**

**OSAKA: Que decirte que no te haya dicho; gracias por siempre comentar. **

**Y como siempre a los anonimos gracias...pero dejenme un comentario no sean asi...jeje noooo mentiras sin presión, sin presión.**

**Abrazos...ya pronto el final...**


	19. Chapter 19 La Argus

**Bueno...los personajes no son míos, ni la historia; les traigo la lectura con el único fin de entretener; así que sin mas...**

**...Quiero pedirles disculpas, me equivoque a la hora de hacer la cuenta, este no es el capitulo final es el que sigue, ya que como la historia ya la tengo terminada en mi laptop no me percate de eso a la hora de comentar en capitulo anterior.**

**Asi que sin cargo de conciencia...que disfruten la lectura...**

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**"La Argus"**

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Don?— preguntó Haruka mientras Bevan unía dos alambres retorciéndolos con los alicates.

— "Ocho años."

—¿Y nunca se han aburrido el uno del otro?"

— "Al contrario." Haruka sonrió irónicamente. Se lo creía. Había estado suficiente tiempo cerca de Don y Bevan como para advertir que eran el equivalente masculino de Elsa y Mina.

— "Es decir, que la novedad no se ha desvirtuado todavía, ¿es eso?"

— "La novedad nunca fue el atractivo, en realidad. Creo que los dos habíamos tenido ya novedades suficientes para toda la vida." Haruka hacía aspavientos con los nudos que intentaba fijar.

— "Eres bastante mayor que Don, ¿no?"

— "La diferencia es la misma, más o menos, que la que hay ente Michiru y tú"—dijo Bevan con una sonrisa socarrona, y Haruka le clavó una mirada— "No te arriesgas mucho, ¿verdad, Haruka?"

— "Sólo cuando compensa."

— "Así, la vida es muy predecible."

— "Como a mí me gusta."

— "En tal caso, volverás enseguida a casa, ¿no?"

— "Dentro de un par de días" —contestó rígidamente. Bevan contempló su obra maestra retrocediendo un par de pasos.

— "Bueno, ¿qué te parece?" Haruka se puso a su lado y miró el B-17, festoneado de flores tropicales desde la punta hasta la cola y con un enorme lazo rosa de puntas tiesas como las agujas del reloj a las doce.

— "Voy a ser sincera contigo, Bevan. Creo que podíamos habernos ahorrado muchas complicaciones plantándole un saco en la punta. Mina habría podido besarlo igual."

— "Sí, Mina es así. No se engaña respecto a sus prioridades."

— "¿Por qué me siento atacada de pronto?"— preguntó Haruka amablemente. Bevan la miró con severidad.

— "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Haruka? Pretendes que te libre de un apuro cuando tú sola te has metido en él."

— "Muy bien, gracias. Eres un auténtico amigo."

— "Alguno tenías que tener." Haruka se enfureció.

— "Supongo que toda esa preocupación tan conmovedora es por Michiru Kahio. Y claro, a nadie se le ocurre pensar que a lo mejor no me he propuesto destrozarle el corazón."

— " No me escuchas, ¿verdad?" —dijo Bevan enarcando una ceja.

— "No estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me digan lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida."

—"Yo no tengo por costumbre preocuparme ni un momento si una colega de mi jefa quiere pegarse un tiro en el pie". A Haruka le ardía la cara como si le hubieran dado un bofetón. ¡Un hombre la estaba llamando reprimida!

— "¡Dios! ¡Cuándo dejaran de fastidiar a los que les gusta vivir en pareja!—le soltó — "¡Espabila, Bevan! A algunas no nos interesa entraren la secta."

— "Claro, Haruka. Me he equivocado".

— "Está bien" —dijo, y dejó los alicates en el banco de trabajo con un golpe seco —"Vamos a buscar a los demás. Llegamos tarde a la fiesta." El silencio observador de Bevan aplacó su ira. Habían pasado juntos unos momentos difíciles, en las últimas dos semanas, registrando el océano en busca de un indicio del accidente, procurando animarse el uno al otro cuando no quedaba esperanza.

— " No te preocupes por mí" —le dijo Haruka enlazándolo por el brazo impulsivamente —" Estoy bien asi, de verdad".

— "¿Y qué te pasa con Michiru?" —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

— "¡Sí, qué te pasa con Michiru!" —resonó una vocecilla furiosa en el espacioso hangar. Haruka contuvo el aliento y se volvió lentamente. Michiru miraba a la una y al otro alternativamente con una expresión acusadora.

— "¿Qué les parece si me voy a buscar a Mina y Elsa? — propuso Bevan sin perder un segundo.

— "Muy buena idea" —dijo Michiru con los brazos en jarras y, mirándolo retadoramente, añadió —" Y no te hagas ilusiones con Haruka. ¡Es gay!"

— "¡Michiru!" —Haruka miraba fijamente a Bevan, que ya se alejaba, conteniendo una carcajada. De todos modos, no pudo evitar una risita histérica.

— "¡Bueno! ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?" — preguntó Michiru de mal humor — "Te largas de la fiesta con un tipo y te vienes aquí a..., a..."

—"Michiru, Bevan también es gay." —La aguamarina se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando a la rubia incrédulamente

— "En serio. Don es su pareja." Michiru se ruborizó y después empezó a reírse. Finalmente, se fijó en el bombardero.

— "Haruka, ¿por qué está el avión lleno de flores y lazos?"

— "Porque es el regalo de bienvenida para Mina".

— "¿De parte de Bevan?"

— "Más o menos. La mitad, para ser exactas. Nos pareció bien cubrirlo de flores".

— "¡Oh!" —exclamó redondeando los labios con un mohín. A Haruka le entraron ganas de besárselos, era tan hermosa—"Mina me dio esto" —dijo mirando la nota arrugada que apretaba en la mano y Haruka recordo la nota que le habia dado a Mina en Rarotonga, antes que se estrellara y empezara la pesadilla de su búsqueda — "Yo..., bueno, es muy significativa para mí..." Haruka no podía soportar verla tan desilusionada.

—"No podía dejar las cosas así, Michiru" — "Creía que sí, pero, por suerte, hasta mi estupidez tiene un límite." Haruka se sentía deslumbrada, humilde, mirando la reveladora expresión del rostro alzado de Michiru..., tan esperanzada, un poco enfadada también, tan vulnerable... La besó en la frente, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. El silencio entre ellas se alargó, se convirtió en un momento glorioso en el que la felicidad parecía al alcance de la mano.

— "Michiru" —empezó Haruka

— "yo..." —las palabras palpitaron precariamente. Un fuerte bocinazo resonó en el hangar y las dos se volvieron, consternadas y sobresaltadas. El jeep de Bevan obstruía la entrada. En él se amontonaban seis personas: Bevan y Don, Kelvin,Elsa, la indomable Violet y Mina, con los ojos vendados. Mina no paraba de reírse y quejarse.

— "_¿Qué_ pasa aquí? Me salvo de las garras de la muerte ¡y ahora me raptan!" Bevan la situó enfrente del avión. Haruka se llevó a Michiru a un lado cuando Bevan le retiró la venda de los ojos a Mina, completamente atónita y roja como una amapola, se acercó trastabillando al bombardero.

— "¡Un B-17!" —musitó y desplegó una sonrisa radiante que dedicó a Bevan —" ¿Cómo...?"

— "Tuve suerte."

— Mina miró la chica pintada en el fuselaje y leyó—"_«Lonesome Lady»". (Literalmente, Dama Solitaria)_

— "Ahora ha dejado de serlo" —comentó Bevan. Mina daba vueltas observando todo el gran avión. —

—"¿De dónde sale el Lonsome Lady?, se que prácticamente ya no existen" dijo MIna

— "Un tío mío lo reconstruyó después de la guerra y, desde entonces, ha estado en un granero almacenando polvo."

— "¿Y te lo ha regalado?" Bevan asintió y le dio unos cuantos documentos.— "Echa un vistazo". Mina guardó silencio un momento, mientras los miraba.

— "Lo has registrado a nombre de los dos" —dijo con voz ronca.

— "¿Damos una vuelta en tu avión?" —respondió Bevan ofreciéndole el brazo. Kelvin arrimó un escalera de mano al fuselaje y abrió la puerta de la cabina. Radiante de alegría, Mina se dirigió a Elsa.

— "¿No es maravilloso? Unos asientos decentes no le habrían venido mal".

— "¡Asientos!" —replicó Kelvin — "Estamos hablando de un bombardero, mujer. Adelante" —añadió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Michiru, Haruka y Don— "Ustedes pueden ir en la cola".

— "Pero" —dijo Michiru echándose un poco atrás— "¿de veras este avión estuvo en la guerra?"

—"Tiene heridas que lo demuestran" —dijo Kelvin abriendo la puerta de atrás

—"Este viejo aparato cubrió ocho misiones en Berlín y siempre volvió a casa."

—"¿Tiraba bombas a la gente?"

— "A objetivos enemigos" —dijo Kelvin ásperamente. Michiru miró con recelo las torretas de las ametralladoras y su aprensión aumentó. Mina sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla de la cabina.

—"Vamos" —Haruka alzó a Michiru hasta las manos de Elsa, que estaba asomada por la puerta—Cuando Haruka cerro la puerta Kelvin hizo el procedimiento para pedir autorización para despegar

—"Hay demora" —comunicó a Mina frunciendo el ceño expresivamente— "Un millonario en su avión privado."

— "¡Dios mío!" —exclamó Haruka al reconocer el logo de la Argus— "¡Es Hausmann!" —Cruzó rápidamente desde la cola hasta la cabina de la radio del B-17 — "Hausmann está aquí" —dijo a Don.

— "¿Crees que podrías hacer subir a ese cerdo?"

— "¿Antes o después de partirle la cara?" Haruka salió disparada dejando atrás a Michiru y Elsa, le dijo a Kelvin a gritos que esperase y echó a correr por el asfalto.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

—"Nos van a detener a todos por esto" —musitó Michiru, dos horas más tarde, cuando Haruka y Don obligaban a Hausmann, sujetándolo por los brazos, a subir las escaleras de la galería de Villa Luna.

— "Aquí no van a detener a nadie" —dijo Mina con convicción — "No hemos cometido ningún delito."

— "¡Ningún delito!" —exclamó Michiru siguiendo a Mina a la cocina— "¡Hemos raptado a un millonario y lo hemos amenazado con tirarlo del avión! Podríamos acabar en la cárcel" Haruka había conseguido alejar a Hausmann de su entorno y de sus varios guardaespaldas con el pretexto de ofrecerle una información valiosa. Don y Mina habían rematado el trabajo.

— "Sólo si nos denuncia" —matizó Mina sonriendo — "pero no sé por qué, me parece que no nos va a denunciar".

— "Bueno, entonces, sal ahí fuera y asegúrate" —dijo Violet— "Voy a preparar té." —Echó un vistazo alrededor — "¿Dónde guardas las galletas, querida?" Michiru levantó las manos con impaciencia.

— "Esto es una locura. Me largo de aquí en el primer vuelo".

— "Bien" —dijo Mina con voz risueña — "¿te vas directamente a las pistas de aterrizaje o tomas el té con nosotras primero?"

— Michiru solo la miro y suspiro — "Voy a ver a Haruka" —contestó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Haruka, Don, Bevan y Elsa formaban un círculo alrededor de Hausmann. Estaba más pálido que cuando vio aparecer viva a Mina. Sería mala suerte que reventara ahora de un ataque cardiaco, antes de poderlo devolver a Rarotonga, pensó Michiru lúgubremente.

—"... de modo que puede considerarlo una gran ventaja" —decía Don con voz sedosa — "En este artículo hay suficiente información como para freírle el culo para toda la vida y una acusación de intento de asesinato tampoco favorecería a su credibilidad."

— "No pueden demostrar nada" —se defendió Hausmann con bravuconería.

— "Por supuesto que sí" —dijo Haruka fríamente — "Sabía que Mina no vendería por nada, de modo que se retiró de la negociación inmediatamente. Después, por un golpe de suerte, su avión sufrió una avería en pleno vuelo. Pero, antes de que se supiera la noticia, usted ya había firmado un contrato con los japoneses para traer sus vertidos a esta isla."

— "Me imagino la portada del _Time"_ —dijo Don — "«Tácticas mañosas multinacionales... Hausmann, Padrino del escándalo de los vertidos del Pacífico»... Y, por el lado de aquí, también lo tenía todo planeado. Se paga a un par de funcionarios para que guarden silencio y el gobierno se aviene a no investigar en el asunto. Usted los convenció de que compraran acciones a un precio elevado. Si el trato se venía abajo, las acciones caerían en picado y las Cook se hundirían en la bancarrota."

— "Estoy segura de que el primer ministro se alegrará mucho cuando sepa que la Argus tiene intención de volver a comprar esas acciones al alza" —añadió Haruka— "No sé cómo se lo explicará a la dirección, pero eso es cuestión suya."

— "De acuerdo" —dijo Hausmann levantando una mano— " he captado la idea con todo detalle. ¿Cuál es el precio?" —dijo mirándolos a todos cínicamente, dueño de sí mismo — "Dos millones, y ella se queda con la isla. Compraremos otro reino cocotero. En realidad me importa una mierda..."

— "En tal caso, señor Hausmann, ¿por qué no convertir su propio patio en un vertedero, para variar?" —Mina apareció con la bandeja del té. Dejó las tazas en la mesa y miró al reducido grupo — "Es bastante razonable, ¿no le parece?"

— "Pero ¿qué está diciendo...?" —empezó Hausmann.

— "Creo" —lo cortó Haruka— "Que dice que ya es hora de que las empresas como la Argus empiecen a invertir en soluciones alternativas, con respecto al vertido de residuos. Y que los habitantes de estas islas también tienen algunos derechos".

— "Pues dígaselo a los franceses y a los japoneses. ¡Dios! ¡Eso a mí no me concierne, joder! Ellos necesitan un servicio, nosotros se lo ofrecemos. Son negocios."

— "¿Y el asesinato?" —inquirió Haruka agarrándolo por la camisa—"¿Eso también son negocios? Tiene problemas graves, Hausmann, y, por una vez, no podrá comprar soluciones". —Lo soltó con un gesto de desprecio y se dirigió a Mina—" Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Es a ti a quien estuvo a punto de matar. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él, Mina? ¿Echarlo a los tiburones?" - Tras un silencio, Mina razonó:

— "Bueno, el Dominie estaba asegurado, y si esto no hubiera ocurrido, no habría conocido a Violet. De modo que no quiero echárselo a los tiburones... aunque ganas me dan. Creo que lo que quiero en realidad es la garantía de que la Argus y demás empresas del ramo no vuelvan a intentarlo en el Pacífico."

— "Es decir, un compromiso público por parte de la Argus de que suspenderá sus actividades relacionadas con el vertido de residuos tóxicos, y de que destinará unos cuantos millones a la investigación de nuevas formas de reciclaje, y quizá, también, algunas donaciones generosas a organismos medioambientales" —resumió Haruka mirando a Hausmann de arriba abajo — "Y usted comprará otra vez las acciones que vendió al gobierno de las islas Cook, y se asegurará por todos los medios de que las empresas subsidiarias de la Argus minimicen la producción de residuos. A cambio, nosotros guardaremos silencio y usted no irá a la cárcel.

— "Imposible" —dijo Hausmann cabeceando —" No podemos dejar la actividad de los vertidos así como así. Sólo los contratos mexicanos tienen todavía diez años de duración"

— Don escribía furibundamente.

— "De acuerdo. Así pues, ustedes se largan del Pacífico y presionan a las demás corporaciones para que hagan lo mismo" —remató Haruka— "La Argus es accionista mayoritaria de unas doce plantas procesadoras que sé que violan las leyes de protección ambiental de sus propios países con su actuación."

— "¡Hablan en serio!" —comentó Hausmann con incredulidad. Cabeceó de nuevo— "¡Pandilla de descarados come hierba!"

— "¿Has terminado el borrador del acuerdo?" — preguntó Haruka a Don.

— "No voy a firmar nada" — protestó Hausmann —"nuestros abogados..." -Sin prestarle la menor atención, Haruka ojeó el documento manuscrito y se lo puso delante a Hausmann.

— "Dale una pluma a este hombre" —dijo. Michiru contuvo el aliento. Nunca había visto a Haruka tan inquebrantable. Hausmann los miró fijamente un momento y por fin, con mano temblorosa, firmó.

* * *

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

— ¿Crees que todo esto saldrá bien? — preguntó Michiru esa noche, en Rarotonga. Habían dejado a Hausmann al lado del avión de la Argus y despidieron a Violet, que se fue en el carguero

— "Ya ha salido bien" —dijo Don agitando en el aire el contrato que Hausmann había firmado— "Esto está certificado con testigos y todo".

— "Pero firmó bajo coacción" —objetó Mina frunciendo el ceño.

— "Es lo menos que merecía, no lo dudes!" — puntualizó Haruka —"Un ojo morado no es nada, yo quería matarlo". Michiru miró a Haruka, escandalizada por su indiferencia y su osadía.

— "Vas a perder el trabajo" —fue lo único que pudo decir.

— "Es un poco tarde para pensar en eso, Michiru" —replicó Haruka con una risa grave y cálida — "Ya he renunciado."

— "¡Has renunciado! ¡Tú!" —exclamó Mina— "Confieso que me enterneces."

— "Bueno" —replicó Haruka con mala cara —"por más que me guste ganar puntos por lo que no merezco, lo cierto es que pensaba dejarlo de todos modos."

— "¿Te has cansado de sabotear la naturaleza?" —terció Elsa, en un tono que no llegó a ser tan ligero como Michiru supuso que pretendía. Haruka lo admitió con un gesto de asentimiento levemente irónico.

— "Creo que, en el fondo del fondo, hasta yo tengo conciencia,Elsa!".

—"Pues eso hay que celebrarlo con un brindis" —dijo Mina, y se detuvo un momento mientras se organizaban las bebidas

—"Por la conciencia" — pronunció— "gracia divina trágicamente escasa."

* * *

Cuando todos se marchaban del lugar en el que estaban, Michiru tiró a Haruka del brazo.

— "¿De verdad has renunciado?" Haruka le tomó la mano y le besó la palma.

— "Creo que se me olvidó contártelo."

— "¿Cuándo?"—" preguntó Michiru parándose en seco — "¿Cuándo tomaste la decisión?"

A Haruka le brillaron los ojos, la boca le tembló y, de pronto, echó acorrer.

— "¡No se vale!" —gritó Michiru chillando tras ella — "¡Yo no puedo correr!"

— "¡Pues arrástrate!" —dijo Haruka riéndose, con los brazos en jarras. Indignada, Michiru levantó el bastón de lado y se echó a correr al estilo mutante.

— "¡Espera, Haruka Tenoh!"—aulló — "¡Espera y verás!" Y Haruka simplemente se detuvo y la esperó, consiente ahora que siempre la esperaría

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**_Aun estoy esperando algunos permisos de escritores para traer historias del Ingles al español, pero les cuento que ye tengo algunos de ellos; por cierto OSAKA, si ya leí las historias que me has dicho y son muy buenas y por cierto hay unas de vampiros que estan terminadas en el Ingles y por ti, estoy gestionando permisos por ellas._**

**_YERAN, con respecto a traer historias de la 2da guerra mundial, aun no me he encontrado con alguna para gestionar permiso pero buscare, porque como que a mi la inspiracion como que no se me da jeje (Se me funde el cerebro en el trabajo)... y si, yo tambien he leido (Creo) la que tu dices y no esta terminada, que por cierto es muy buena._**

**Bueno nos leemos luego...**

**Abrazos**

**Janeth Haruka**


	20. Chapter 20 Hoy, Mañana y Siempre

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**"Hoy, Mañana y Siempre"**

* * *

Haruka estaba recostada en una manta al pie de unas palmeras susurrantes. La última hora de la tarde era el momento que más le gustaba en la bahía Hibiscus. El calor del día se desprendía de la granulosa arena blanca, las sombras se hacían más densas bajo las palmeras y el cielo se ponía más azul que el océano. Cerró los ojos y dejó vagar la mente. Al día siguiente se iban; ella, al crudo invierno neoyorquino, Michiru, a Tokio. Se regodeó un momento en la envida que le daba. La comunidad gay y lésbica de Tokio era numerosa y próspera. Recordaba la época pasada allí como una fiesta continua, desde el festival Sleaze hasta el martes de Carnaval, los bailes y los clubs. En el este de Tokio era fácil olvidar que existía un mundo hetero. Era uno de los mejores sitios donde vivir cuando se era joven, libre y gay. Se imaginó que Michiru se adaptaría bien allí, se la figuró ligando con mujeres, haciendo el amor con ellas. Se puso enferma, solo de imaginarlo; Celos. Haruka era muy consciente de los sentimientos contradictorios que Michiru le inspiraba. Había tratado de ordenarlos desde el momento en que decidió alargar la estancia en Rarotonga, el día de la desaparición de Mina. En ese tiempo, se había planteado varias veces continuar lo que ya había comenzado; Sería muy fácil. Michiru estaba enamorada de ella. Podían seguir disfrutando juntas unos meses, hasta que la atracción sexual se diluyera. Pero rechazaba la idea casi en el mismo momento en que se la planteaba. Comprendió que deseaba a Michiru, pero no era sexo lo único que quería, y ya era tarde para considerarla un ligue cualquiera. Se puso boca abajo suspirando y se dijo que lo superaría.

Michiru no era su tipo. Pensó en lo afectuosa que era, en la consideración que a veces ocultaba a pesar de su desparpajo aparente. Pensó en su resistencia, en el vigor que la había convertido en campeona de natación, antes del accidente, y que la había ayudado a continuar desde entonces. Se imaginó su cara, todavía con rasgos infantiles, los ojos bien abiertos, curiosos, y la expresión sincera e incluso, en ocasiones, dolorosamente transparente. Concluyó que era excesivamente joven, que sólo empezaba a salir del huevo.

Sería un desastre. Terminaría por herirla y ella volvería a sentirse una auténtica idiota otra vez. Se permitió, una sola fracción de segundo, rememorar el rostro de Michiru teñido de pasión, con la boca dulcemente entreabierta. Casi podía tocarla, desnuda a su lado, temblando, receptiva. Había sido la primera amante de Michiru. _«Tenía que haber sido otra persona»_, le dijo una vocecilla hiriente. Tenía que haber sido una mujer a la que le importase de verdad. Al menos ahora, cuando se despidieran, Michiru podría encontrar a esa mujer. Algo frío y húmedo le dio en la espalda y se sobresaltó. Una esponja. La buscó a tientas y se la tiró a la mujer que se reía de pie, a su lado.

— "Te estaba buscando". —Esquivando el misil empapado, Michiru se sentó en la manta al lado de Haruka y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Dios, qué hermosa era. Haruka se cohibió mientras su compañera seguía charlando animadamente sobre Mina y Elsa. Dejó la camisa a un lado y empezó a aplicarse crema protectora en los pechos.

— "Me escuecen los pezones" —se quejó, mirándoselos con desconcierto. Haruka tenía ganas de reírse histéricamente. A ella también le escocían, aunque no por efecto del sol. Se estaba excitando tanto que le dolían los pechos.

— "Mira" —dijo Michiru al tiempo que se quitaba los pantalones cortos. Le enseñó con orgullo la pierna más maltrecha— "Empieza a ganar masa muscular". Haruka miró la cicatriz irregular y advirtió el muslo más rotundo y las pantorrillas más duras.

—"Es estupendo" —dijo, tras aclararse la garganta. Pero no podía apartar la vista de los muslos, del triángulo chillón de la braguita del biquini que los separaba. A Michiru ya no le molestaba tanto enseñar las heridas. A veces parecía completamente ajena a ellas. Seguía tomando analgésicos, pero con menor frecuencia. Haruka desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente. Michiru debió de percibirlo, porque de pronto se cohibió.

— "¿Te incomodan mis piernas, Haruka?" —le preguntó en voz baja— "¿Por eso tú no..., nosotras...?" —Supiró y se tumbó en la manta sin dejar espacio entre ambas. No era la primera vez que Michiru aludía indirectamente a su reciente amistad platónica.

— " No, claro que no" —dijo Haruka; le acarició la cicatriz con ligereza y después le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

— "Entonces, ¿por qué?" — preguntó Michiru, implorante — "¿Por qué ya no me deseas...? ¿Es que no lo hago bien o algo así?"

— "¡No!" — negó Haruka rotundamente — "Has sido maravillosa, eres maravillosa". —Los recuerdos le inundaban los sentidos: Michiru caliente y mojada, aferrándose a ella, gritando — "Todavía te deseo" —admitió.

—Michiru se quitó las gafas de sol, le tocó la cara a Haruka y deslizó los dedos entre su pelo. — "Entonces, hazme el amor" —musitó, rozándole la boca con los labios —"Por favor".

Los besos se hicieron más profundos. Michiru acariciaba a Haruka con cautela, la exploraba delicadamente. Le desabrochó la ropa y deslizó las manos por sus curvas acercándosela más, hasta que los dos cuerpos se alinearon perfectamente. Se miraron, respiraban con fuerza y, entonces, sin una palabra, se levantaron y se fueron cogidas de la mano a la espesura dejando la manta y la ropa al sol tropical.

* * *

Cuando entraron en el dormitorio, Michiru parecía asustada, pero se volvió hacia Haruka y se arropó entre sus brazos, que la esperaban. Haruka la besó lentamente y, acompañándola, la depositó en la cama. Permanecieron mucho rato quietas, abrazadas. Después, la temperatura de los cuerpos se transformó en humedad, resbalaban una sobre otra, con los muslos enlazados, las manos prodigando caricias, las bocas saboreando. Haruka sentía por dentro unas ganas locas de reírse por el puro placer que le proporcionaban las caricias de Michiru.

Pero cuando sus labios se abrieron, encontraron otros labios y sólo emitió un suave gemido. Siguió recorriéndola con los labios, con la lengua, hasta los pechos, hasta el vientre redondeado, hasta el precioso tesoro donde los muslos se separaban. A medida que la lengua trazaba el sensual camino, Michiru iba encerrándole la cabeza entre las piernas, aprisionándola. Haruka volvió la cara hacia el músculo acomodaticio y lo mordió suavemente; después, su boca encontró el rastro de la herida cicatrizada y lo siguió con ternura por la pierna de Michiru. La joven se tensó al principio, pero se relajó cuando las manos de Haruka reemplazaron a la boca y, con largas caricias acompasadas, eliminó la tensión.

— "Eres una preciosidad" —dijo Haruka, retirándose un poco para absorber la visión de la cara arrebolada de Michiru y sus ojos oscuros de excitación Michiru contuvo el aliento de placer cuando Haruka le pasó un brazo por debajo, la levantó ligeramente y le atrapó el clítoris con los dedos.

Estremecida, se balanceó hacia atrás sobre las rodillas y se retorció para mirar a Haruka a la cara. Se abrazaron, la rubia hizo una pausa en sus caricias y contuvo el aliento cuando Michiru le clavó los dientes suavemente en el hombro recordándole que continuara.

Respiraba a golpes cortos y fuertes y su piel brillaba, sonrosada. Murmuraba ruegos roncamente mientras Haruka le cubría el cuello de suaves mordiscos y lamía la humedad que se le acumulaba entre los pechos. Michiru le agarró la mano a Haruka y resueltamente se la guió a donde la queria. Haruka fue aumentando la presión poco a poco y, con una sensación de respeto, sintió que Michiru se tensaba. Un sonido grave emergió entonces de las profundidades de su garganta y el ritmo del acto amoroso se alteró bruscamente. Temblando, Haruka apretó el abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Michiru al percibir su tensión creciente, anhelando su culminación. Por fin, Michiru experimentó una serie de estremecimientos profundos y Haruka cayó sobre ella con todo su peso, mientras las dos se reían y se besaban locamente. Haruka no se acordaba de cuándo habían cambiado de postura, pero, de pronto, Michiru estaba arrodillada encima de ella, sujetándola por los hombros.

— "Te amo" —le dijo, acariciándole los pechos adorandola —"Dime qué quieres". Haruka le tomó las manos, se las llevó a la boca y le besó los dedos lenta y sensualmente. En otra época, habría sabido responder a esa pregunta con precisión técnica, pero ahora eso le parecía a mil años de distancia. Se sintió indefensa y desprotegida una fracción de segundo, después sonrió al comprenderlo y ponerle nombre a lo que sentía diciéndole:

— "A ti, te quiero a ti, hoy, mañana y siempre; te amo!". Uniéndose a Michiru en un beso tiernamente correspondido.

**FIN...**

* * *

**_Muchísimas_****_ gracias a todos los que estuvieron al pendiente de esta historia, se los agradezco muchísimo, a los que me dejaron un comentario o un PM o los que simplemente leyeron la historia GRACIAS..._**

**_Espero continuar trayendo mas historias... hay una que otra que me encantan y las traeré; también hay otros libros muy interesantes de otros autores que son perfectamente adaptables a esta pareja que me han hecho reir y llorar y sé que muchos apreciaran._**


	21. Chapter 21 EPILOGO

**Aca les traigo el pequeño epilogo de esta historia, considere que no tenia sentido publicarlo la otra semana porque ya estaba asi que sin mas...Gracias.**

**Recuerden los personajes no son mios y la historia es una adaptación de un libro en la que se cambiaron algunas pequeñas cosas.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

Un año después, en la bahía Passion, Elsa anunció:

— "Carta de Michiru. ¿Quieres que te lea los párrafos más suculentos?"

— "No será otra descripción del club Clit, ¿verdad?" —dijo Mina asomándose por debajo del ala del sombrero — "Creo que me estoy haciendo vieja."

— " No. Ahora están en Sydney. A Haruka le dieron el trabajo en Greenpeace". —Elsa revolvió los papeles — "Michiru se ha destapado ante sus padres, y dice que todavía están rezando."

—"Eso me gusta, querida".

— "La poli no encontró a los hombres que Haruka intentó identificar. Pero, por lo visto, ha empezado a hacer terapia, una en Nueva York y otra en Sydney apoyada por Michiru, además dicen que esperan visitarnos pronto";

— "Me alegra mucho que Haruka por fin haya encontrado a esa persona que la ha vuelto a hacer humana y que Michiru se haya reencontrado a si misma luego de todo lo que ambas han pasado es increíble cómo se encontraron" -Dijo Mina

—"Asi es la vida amor, así es la vida" –Contesto Elsa sentándose a su lado con una tierna sonrisa.

**Ahora si…FIN**


End file.
